Just Friends?
by brianna29
Summary: The gang all notice everyone talking about 'Auslly' after reading all the Twits on Tweeter and finding everything out Austin and Ally find themselves wondering if they really are only friends. Oh! And add a visiting annoying, pverprotective older brother from college? AUSLLY! Maybe Trez very little though. Sequel is now up!
1. Twists&Tabloids

Hi guys! I know I probably shouldn't start another story when I have two that aren't finished but I have been dying to do this. I am making a fic about Austin&Ally. Not a one-shot. I will be putting the link for an Austin&Ally page and my Twitter and my Wikia account.

**I will also be updating my other stories, Concrete Angel and Alternate Accidental Happily Ever After. Check my profile if you want to find them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally. I only own any characters I come up with. **

Ally's P.O.V

I was in 'Sonic Boom' twitting on Tweeter. Austin and Trish taught me how to twit like a 'normal person' as they say. The store was open earlier than usual so no one was here yet. At 7:00 am they were all probably still asleep.

I was helping a costumer, "Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom have a nice day." I smiled at the old lady. When she was gone I muttered, "Who needs instruments this early?"

I know what you're thinking, 'Oh my gosh THE Ally Dawson doesn't wake up at 5:30 every morning?' Well, no I don't, on weekends I don't wake up until 9:00 and for school I wake up at like 6:30. Which is understandable for work, which starts at 10:30 and school at 8:00.

Anyway, when I didn't see any more costumers I took my book from its secret place under the counter, where none of my friends would ever look; in the middle of a pile of textbooks. I began writing in it, well doodling really. At around 8:00 costumers were in and out so it was pretty slow and I wasn't feeling creative at all. I was bored. I was so relieved when Trish walked in.

"Guess who got a job at Mandy's Manicures?" Trish walked in with her usual greeting and a different headband; this one was sparkly purple and had a hand on top with different colored nails on each finger.

"Hey Trish." I said trying not to look at the hand I stayed focused on the lyrics I was writing.

Break a bone

_Got me on my knees_

_You break my heart_

_Just to watch it bleed_

_I'm sick with love_

_Sick like a disease_

_Don't call me up_

_Just so I can please you_

_I can't stand the way you're smiling_

_And I can't stand the way I'm lying_

_I know (x3)_

_You got the key_

_And_

_You know (x3)_

_That it's for me_

_It's not up to you, you know_

_It's up to me _

_But curiosity_

_Will never let me go. _

"ALLY!" Trish yelled.

I jumped and looked up, "Yes?" I murmured still avoiding the hand.

"Look, I know the hand is creepy but that doesn't mean you need to ignore me."

"Sorry Trish, I was focused." I muttered, hoping Austin or Dez would walk in.

I seemed to get lucky; I smiled when Austin walked in. But Trish wasn't done of course.

"Good Austin, you're here-" Trish began when Dez walked in texting probably his dog.

Austin ignored them both, "Hey guys."

I rolled my eyes, "Hi, now Trish what were you saying?"

She looked at Dez looking mad, "Well I guess Freckles should hear this to."

"Hear what?" Austin asked.

Trish typed something in quickly on her computer and turned it to us, "This."

She was on a Tweeter page it was dedicated to something called, 'Auslly.' Austin and I were squinting at the page. Austin looked up while I was reading what it said, "What's Auslly?"

My eyes widened as I read what it said.

_**Auslly**__ (__**Aus**__/tin and A__**/lly**__)-for those of you who hasn't already heard- is the romantic pairing of __Austin Moon__ and __Ally Dawson__. It is unknown of whether or not they will date (though some interviews suggest that they will). They appear to have some attraction to each other__**. **__This is also the most loved and supported pairing in the tabloids right now. Along with Channy and Bradgelina. _

"Wow." Was all I said.

"Wow what? What is it?" Austin and Dez said looking clueless.

I stared helplessly at Trish, "Ugh! Auslly, is yours and Ally's couple name apperently the tabloids got pictures of you two and from how you talk about her more than anyone else in 'Team Austin' the fans think you should date."

**Austin's P.O.V**

I can't believe this! How did the tabloids get the even slight hint that Ally and I liked each other. I mean that's crazy!

"Well, if you would read Austin, it only says for now. We can just continue and be normal until this all blows over, I mean come on how long can it take before the tabloids find something more entertaining than us liking each other? The idea is crazy, they'll probably realize that." Ally said positively, as usual.

For some crazy reason I felt some kind of twist in my chest that hurt when she said it was crazy that we liked each other. When she looked into my eyes there was another twist in my stomach. I shook my head, shaking off whatever it was that was there.

"Hmm, well I dunno Ally they put you guys with Channy and Bradgelina." Dez said with his hand on his chin.

Ally just rolled her eyes and looked at Trish; probably for answers. Trish was on her phone though, "Hey Ally, Austin have you guys checked your Tweeter for any new Twits laterly?"

"Uhm, no should I?" Ally asked. I nodded agreeing with Ally and staring at Trish curiously.

"Well here look at mine and see what's on yours after." Trish said handing us her phone.

Ally grabbed it and I looked over hre shoulder. There was like 50 Twits.

_You're Austins manager and Ally's best friend. Is there any sign they'll date?_

_Are the rumours about them true? _

_Aww! Them at the piano is soo cute! Why aren't they dating?_

_They would be soo cute together!_

_Well, I guess I can't marry Austin… _

_Are they secretly dating? _

_Auslly all the way! _

_When will they date?_

_What's all the hype about? It's clear Austin and I will end up together. Ally better back off!_

_We need Auslly! 3 They would be soo cute!_

"Yeah, I'm gonna check my Tweeter…" Ally said trailing off. I just nodded and we checked hers first.

_Ally, are you really only Austin's songwriter?_

_What's the deal with you and Austin?_

_Back off girl! He's mine!_

_You guys would be soo cute! _

_Why aren't you dating?_

_You better back off songwriter!_

_You and Austin should do a romance duet! That would be beyond sweet!_

_I wish we'd see more of you! Especially you with Austin!_

_Auslly all the way! Ignore hate twits they're jealous!_

_Please, Austin and I would be so much cuter!_

_You wish! They are so cute! Especially since he's so much taller than her!_

"Hey! I'm not that short.." Ally whined. I laughed.

"No, Ally's right she's taller than Trish." Dez shot out.

"You know I can still smack those freckles off your face." Trish shot back.

Dez looked away quickly. I sighed and glanced at Ally who shook her head, "Guys! Can we please focus on the problem?" I said exasperatedly.

"Wait! Maybe it's not a problem. If we just ignore it and continue with the normal the paparazzi should eventually lose interest. There's no way this will last long." Ally said reasonably.

"Yeah, Ally's right. I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

That was probably when I jinxed everything.

**Okay guys! This is the first chapter! Tell me what you think in a review! In case you were wondering, the song I used was 'Curiosity' by Carly Rae Jepson because I thought it was a good way to describe the Auslly in this story how they become curious about whether or not they're just friends. A little OOC I know but I hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Interviews&Interrogations

**Hey guys! Update time. **

**I cannot BELIEVE I got 10 reviews on the first chapter! And I updated almost two weeks ago! You guys are awesome! Thanks again and keep up the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally**

**Auslly forever. **

**Austin's P.O.V**

Turns out, ignoring paparazzi and continuing normal, wasn't an option.

Things were fine the first few days, and then we started noticing cameras outside the practice room and Sonic Boom. Ally, being Ally screamed and ran, as usual. I don't know how we didn't notice the cameras before but some how we did. I felt kinda dumb not noticing; dumber then I felt carrying Dez's pants around a hotel after we got trapped in the elevator. He's my best friend but he's a little weird. (**A/N I am aware 'kinda' isn't a standard word. It is not a grammar mistake but this is Austin's mind not Ally's.) **

I don't know why, but it bugged me that when we discovered all this 'Auslly' stuff Ally took it so calmly she was so unfazed by it and thought it was totally impossible we could ever like each other. Don't ask why it bugs me, it just does okay?

When I got to Sonic Boom, Ally was writing in her songbook/diary thing that no ones allowed touching already. I walked in and hopped up to sit in the counter next to the register-my usual seat- and looked at her. I almost laughed when she didn't notice me.

"Hey Ally." I said loudly in her ear, getting her attention.

She jumped and I chuckled, "GAH!" She dropped her book and quickly picked it up.

She scowled at me while I suppressed full out laughter, she was mad enough, "Hey Austin." She said sounding irritated.

I let out a chuckle and she rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her book. No, that doesn't work for me. I smiled and waved my hand in front of her book, "Wassup?" I asked when she looked up at me even more irritated than before.

"Counting to 10." She said glaring at me, "Just a warning, I'm at 8 and it's not working." (**Haha Jessie. Another thing I don't own.) **

I just laughed at her again and she sighed and returned her attention back to the book. Luckily, Trish walked in, "Guess who got a job at Barbara's Babysitting?" She asked striking her usual pose.

Ally looked up, "Didn't you already work there and get fired from there?" (**Clubowners&Quincenearas Trish worked at a babysitting place)**

Oh so that gets your attention. I thought bitterly. Wait why do I want her attention? New song? Yeah, that must be it.

"Hey Ally have you finished that new song yet?" I asked tapping her shoulder getting her to turn to me.

"What? Oh, uhh..Not yet but it's almost done." **(A/N She said that mainly because I need a song. Any suggestions? Leave them in a review!) **

She had an apologetic look in her eyes which immediately made me not want to bug her about it, especially considering all the drama with the press lately.

Dez walked in with a magazine in his hands. "Guys LOOK at this!" He shoved the issue in Ally's face and she grabbed it. " 'Fans Reaction to 'Auslly''" Ally read as we all gathered around her.

"What? No that's not what I was talking about. Look celebrity kitten caught in tree." Dez said with puppy eyes.

We all looked at him weird and Ally flipped to the article.

" '_After checking Tweeter several times we have some of what fans opinion of new hottest couple 'Auslly'. "I think it's overrated and typical. Singer falls for songwriter best friend. How many times have you heard singer falls for fan? That's how it should be." Alex, from Colorado says. "I am a total Auslly shipper. They need to get together! They would be soo cute! You Auslly haters need to check yourselves and stop being so jealous of Ally!" Marissa from L.A says. We are working to get interviews with the pair. And hopefully the manager and director to, to get their perspective on everything.'" _Ally read aloud setting down the magazine slowly as she finished.

"Okay, maybe they won't forget all about it." She said.

"You'd think after two weeks, they'd get over talking about you two." Trish said.

"Yeah really…. Wait, hey!" Ally and I said together both of us slowly realizing that she was insulting us.

Trish laughed and Dez stared at us not really knowing what was going on. Ally rolled her eyes and stared down at the article they had all new pictures now to, "What do we do? I mean this obviously isn't going to just go away like we all hoped." Ally said.

'_Like we ALL hoped…'_

"Maybe we should give them what they want. Interviews, they probably want interviews with all of us alone, together then in pairs meaning… ugh Dez and I and you and Austin." Trish said.

Ally's eyes widened, "Yeah, I don't think I can do that. You all remember what happened on the Helen Show."

"Look, Ally we will all do this together. And when it comes time to do one-on-one interviews we'll do the together ones first so you get use to it. Unlike in your story" I lowered my voice, "You're not going into this alone." I said trying to convince her my hands on her shoulders turning her away from the others.

"Yeah, Ally Austin is right and besides. You won't have to sing or even play an instrument. Just tell the tabloids that you and Austin are just super close best friends but nothing more." Trish said also trying to convince her.

"And it's the only way to get them to leave us alone on this anyway." Dez said.

Ally looked between all three of us, my hands still on her shoulders. She looked at me last she looked like she was trying to process everything and tell herself that we were right. Yes, I know her that well thank you very much.

Looking at us one more time Ally nodded, "Okay." She said, "I'll do it."

I smiled and let go of her shoulders. She smiled back at me then looked at Trish, "Okay, Trish this is the website go on it tonight and get the number then call them and offer them a 'Team Austin' Exclusive. And we should probably save the group with all of us interview for last. We'll do pairs first, singles then all of us together at the end." Ally said.

"Did you seriously just organize that in your head in the last 30 seconds?" I asked.

"Of course. Have you even met me?" She shot back smiling.

I just laughed, "Yeah, good thing I did too."

She looked up at me confused. Then I realized what I said. Why'd I say that? "You know to get my career going and to have Team Austin and you and Trish as friends and stuff…"

"Yeah, of course." She said and we both looked away awkwardly.

"Austin can I talk to you over here?" Dez asked, after him and Trish had a tiny whispered conversation… weird.

"Sure, buddy."

He lead me over to the guitars on the wall, "Dude, be honest. Do you like Ally?" He asked.

First the tabloids now him? "No, Dez. Ally and I are just friends."

"Whatever, dude." He said.

Ally's P.O.V

"Hey Ally?" Trish said when the boys left.

"Yeah Trish?" I said looking up.

"Do you like Austin?"

She's joking right? "No, Trish of course not. We're just friends. Best friends."

"Best friends who have a 'not' love song. It sounds like you're in denial. 'Oh I love everything about you, but I don't love you.'" She said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Well I don't like him."

Austin's P.O.V

"Well, I don't like her." I said rolling my eyes.

Ally's P.O.V

**Do I?**

**Austin's P.O.V **

**Do I? **


	3. Duos&Duets

**Hey everyo**ne! New chapter**! I won't bore you with anything other than….**

**Am I the only one who went to the big ticket summer concert? How AWESOME was R5?**

**Let me know in reviews what you thought. **

**What R5 song do you think I should make Ally write for Austin?**

**Let me know in reviews because I am lost. Right now Ally is finishing the whole version of 'Not A Love Song.'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally. If I did they would be flirting more by now. **

**Ally's P.O.V**

I still couldn't shake Trish's suspicious stare. Every time Austin and I talk she gives me this look, she was making it extremely hard to extend 'Not A Love Song' so it was longer. But I got it done anyway.

_I love that you buy the_ ticket

_And you don't make you watch your chick flick_

_We've come so far being_

_Just the way we are_

_If it's not broke_

_Don't fix it_

_I can't guess the meaning_

_When you don't say _

_What you're feeling_

_You got a broken heart?_

_You can punch me in the arm_

_Now that's what you needed_

_(That's just what you needed)_

_Don't take this the wrong way_

_(Nope)_

_Repeat Chorus (A/N You all know it)_

_I don't speak girl_

_(Like Hey Girl!)_

_I don't quite understand the manicure_

_But you're_

_The only friend_

_I'd take a shower for_

_(And I would really do that for you)_

_Hold your bags when you go shopping_

_What a guy_

_(What a guy x3)_

_What a guy_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_Repeat Chorus_

_Not A love song_

_(It's not a love song)_

_X5_

And that's the end. The only way I know half of this stuff with the shower and the shopping is because Austin told me. Also with the broken heart, he told me that after Trish's Quinceanera with the whole Dallas fiasco. Austin came up to me after and I thanked him and he said, "Anytime Als, you're awesome and deserve the best. But if you do get a broken heart, you can bunch me in the arm. Just not my right arm, I'll need that to punch him."

It was the second sweetest thing anyone ever said to me. It seems it's always Austin saying the sweetest things to me.

"Hey Ally."

Speaking of Austin…

**Austin's P.O.V**

I was trying to shake what Dez had said. There was no way I liked Ally. We're best friends but nothing more than that.

I needed to shake the thoughts of the weird conversation by going to see Ally. Probably not going to help but she usually gets my mind off stuff that would bug me. It's the Ally Effect.

"Hey Austin, what's up?"

"Hopefully the rest of Not A Love Song?" I hinted.

She laughed, "Of course. Here this is it." She handed me her book.

I know, 'GASP' right?

I read it over. Smiling when I realized she put in everything I'd said to her. She paid attention.

**And why does that mean so much to you?**

Because we're friends…

NO! Because you** LOVE her!**

**I do not. **

**Whatever helps you sleep at night. You know cuddling with Dougie the dolphin? Dreaming about her!**

**I don't dream about her!**

**Dude, I'm you. **

**Well go away!  
**

The voice was gone.

Oh gosh, I'm talking to myself.

For some reason when I read certain parts of us being just the way we are and just friends my spirits darkened. I shook it off though figuring it was just a fluke. I liked the 'what a guy' part. It made me feel awesome.

"So what to do you think?" Ally asked, looking up at me.

I stared into her eyes and suddenly my stomach churned. Did I not eat enough for breakfast? I looked down and shook my head quickly to clear my head. When I looked up again I saw a look of disappointment on her face. Wh- OH! She must have thought I meant I didn't like it.

She looked away and I pulled her face back, "Ally its awesome! Not that I'm surprised."

She blushed and looked away rolling her eyes. The usual routine "Shut up Austin."

And not be able tease you? Yeah, right.

I smiled, "Seriously, this is awesome."

She smiled, "Thanks Austin."

I just smiled in return and look up to the practice room. In front of the door was a lot of cardboard boxes. "What's that?" I said jerking my chin to the boxes.

Ally looked up, "Oh just the newest shipment of guitars, why?"

I hoped over both counters and ran up to the boxes. I huge smile blowing up on my face. "Austin!" Ally yelled, chasing after me.

I don't know when she got so fast, or how she can run in her ankle boot heels. But she beat me up there. She blocked me from the boxes. "No." She said sternly.

I pouted, puppy-dog eyeing her. She shook her head, "Come on lets figure out the music for the rest of the song." She said grabbing my arm.

Was I just electrocuted? By Ally? A mini electric shock went up my arm when she grabbed my arm. We sat down on the piano bench as usual and started brainstorming for the music. We figured it should sound pretty much the same as the beginning of the song. When we finished Ally smiled brightly, "There, all done."

I laughed at her and she scowled at me. She glanced over my shoulder over to her laptop and the playful scowl became real. I looked over to her laptop and saw Tweeter notifications. 30 of them. She sighed and stood up, walking over to her laptop. "I wonder what hate twits I have today." She mumbled looking down.

She was getting hate twits? Who would hate on sweet Ally? "You're getting hate twits? Why?"

She sighed and started typing, "Because the tabloids are saying we're in LOVE and most of your Austies are going nuts and absolutely hate me because they want to marry you." She sighed.

I glared at the screen, reading some of the twits. I grew angry very fast. Only few of them were nice and supportive from my fans. "Hey Ally can I go on my Tweeter for a quick second?" I asked.

"Um, sure." She said looking confused at why I was so angry.

I updated my Tweeter telling everyone to back off Ally and that everything would be fully explained in an interview with Gilroy Smith's 'Gotcha!'

Gilroy was the first person Trish called and he accepted right away.

Ally looked at the screen and sighed, "Austin, it's okay. You don't need to fight my battles." Ally said.

"Ally, I'm not going to let these people say these things. They don't even know you. And besides, I feel like it's my fault." I replied.

She smiled at me resting a hand on my shoulder and turning me to face her. She looked me dead in the eyes, her expression very serious. My breath caught, "Austin, this is in no way your fault, it's the tabloids. They always make something out of nothing. Don't blame yourself for this."

I simply nodded, not knowing what else to do. She smiled and pulled me in for a hug; I slowly wrapped both arms around her and pulled her tight to me chest. I was overwhelmed by the citrus scent of her hair. I smiled; she must have slept with Dougie a lot because he smelt exactly like her.

Our moment was interrupted by Trish and Dez walking in arguing.

Ally broke the hug and looked at them, "What? No new job today Trish?"

"Naw, no one's hiring." Trish replied. "Oh, and when we're on Gotcha we have to be as honest as we can okay? So don't be all defensive if Dez or I say something in our together or separate interviews."

Ally grimaced, along with me but we both quickly cover it. Ally smiled, "Calm down Trish. Why would we get mad? Annoyed maybe, but we're a team. So it'll be fine."

I smiled at her confidence. That side of her was something only I usually got to see. A shame too. Hopefully part of this interview will help her get through some of her stage fright so I can try to help her perform. A duet would be fun to do like some of the fans said.

Well, we'll just have to wait till she's ready.

I had no idea the double meaning of that sentence when I thought it.

**Please review! We only got three more reviews compared to 10! I really love your guy's reviews. So please review!**


	4. Dances&Dallas

**Hey guys wow! We go from getting 3 reviews to 8! Awesome that makes me so happy guys! **

**Okay, enough awkward perkiness. As a response to a review, yes I used Gilroy Smith because he was a talk show host on S.W.A.C and they come from the same director. Plus, his show is called 'Gotcha!' it helps the plotline of this story. Remember, it's like a talk show that punches you in the neck! **

**Anyway, thanks again for the reviews and I will update as much as possible but that's going to be harder now, summer's almost over, one week left and then back to school, and I am going into grade eight so I'll be busy with school. Other than that as long as I don't have writers block or school work I will be updating all the time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally, or the mentions of S.W.A.C in this story. **

**Austin's P.O.V**

When I woke up the next morning, I was holding Dougie tightly to my chest. I smiled and buried my face in his head he really did smell like Ally. But the scent was fading, maybe I should take him to her, let her hug him and get her scent back.

Wait, why am I thinking like this? Ally's my best friend nothing more. Right?

**Wrong. **

Aw, you agai**n!**

**Yes, I'm your conscience. I'm telling you what you are too stubborn to believe.**

Which is?

**Gosh, you really are clueless. **

Then the voice was gone. _Really, now you shut up?_ When I actually want to hear what you're saying?

Okay Austin focus. Time to get dressed, I chose a red, black and yellow plaid button up and my usual jeans with a red pair of Supras.

I walked into my bathroom, yes MY bathroom and looked in the mirror taking a comb to attain my hair. No I do not just roll out of bed with perfect hair as you may think Austies.

Speaking of Austies, I can't believe they hate on Ally, when they wouldn't even be Austies without her because I wouldn't be famous. At the thought I checked my Tweeter to see if anyone had listened to my twit about Ally yesterday.

Most of them were just twitting about how excited they were about the interview. Some were even talking about how excited they were that Ally was coming out of her shell. Others just wanted everything explained. A few of them stuck in my head.

_G_ood, you are way too good for something so ty_pical and a girl like THAT. _

_I think it would be soo sweet! You guys are my favorite couple! I think it would awesome if you guys dated!_

Others were talking about how we would be the cutest couple ever. Was it confusing me? Yes. Did I really mind the thought of everyone thinking we were dating? Maybe, maybe not.

I sighed and walked out the door saying bye to my parents and turning down the pancake offer. I know weird right?

I got to the mall quickly.

When I walked past the cell phone accessory cart I saw Dallas flip his hair. 'Amateur' I thought, flipping my hair to show him up. I saw him start to run up behind me. What does he want?

"Austin! Hey!" He shouted.

I sighed then turned to face him, "Hey Dallas, what up?"

"Are you and Ally dating?" Not him too.

"No why?"

"Can you keep a secret?" I nodded.

"I like her and I want to ask her out."

I almost laughed, 'Well, gee you don't say?' I thought sarcastically.

"Okay?"

"Well, I knew she liked me, but now it doesn't feel like she does anymore…" Dallas trailed off.

What? "Why do you think that?"

He hesitated, "Well, when she walked through here earlier I stopped to talk to her, and… she talked to me normally. Like the way I've heard her talk to Trish, or your friend."

I nodded, "Dez."

He nodded, I sighed and patted his shoulder knowing Ally didn't like him anymore for sure if she was talking the way she talks to Dez, "Well, that really sucks dude. But you're right, you probably should have asked her out when you were sure she liked you."

He nodded sadly and I said bye and turned to walk away, finally strolling casually into Sonic Boom. I smiled when I saw Ally behind the counter trying to talk to Trish, work on the newest song in her book, and serve customers at the same time. Dez was in the back of the store messing around with something I'm sure.

My smile faded when I realized how hard Ally tried just to finish a new song after adding add-ons to different songs. I sighed feeling even guiltier about spazzing at her when she took a month to finish that song.

She knows how grateful I am to her right?

**Does she?**

Ugh! I don't have time for an inner turmoil right now!

I shook my head quickly to clear it, "Hey guys. No new job today Trish?"

Ally smiled and looked up, "Hey Austin."

"No one's hiring lately! I don't get it!" Trish exclaimed walking away.

I chuckled, "So, whatcha working on?" I asked.

She laughed, "Your latest song. Well the final touches. Wanna hear it?"

Of course. I smiled and nodded.

She grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs. There was the shock again.

_Sometimes it feels_

_Like you lost your swag_

_You got a 'kick me' sign_

_Covering the skills that you have_

_And it all looks wrong_

_When you're looking down_

_You get dizzy _

_Doing 360's_

_And you can't break out_

_Even when you feel _

_Like you ain't all that_

_Just don't don't forget _

_That I got your back_

_Now turn up the beat_

_And bump that track_

_Bump that track_

_YEAH!_

_No body rocks it_

_The way that you do_

_You got the style_

_Pop your collar_

_Cause you're all kinds of cool_

_You're legit_

_You're the boss_

_Even when the mic is off_

_No body rocks it_

_r-rocks it _

_The way that you do_

_No _

_Oh oh oh oh_

_The way that you do_

_You're off the charts_

_You're number one_

_You got the fire so keep_

_Burnin' it up!_

_No body rocks it_

_The way that you do_

_Got the style_

_Pop your collar_

_Cause you're all kinds of cool_

_You're legit_

_You're the boss_

_Even when the mic is off_

_No body rocks it_

_R-rocks it_

_The way that you do_

"Wow. Another amazing song, how do you do it?" I asked her smiling.

She laughed, "I've been working on this one for a while. Three weeks maybe? That's why I finished 'Not A Love Song' so you guys wouldn't have to wait so long."

And now I feel bad, "Ally, you don't have to always be on time for a new song. I still feel bad about rushing you when you took a month to write a new song. It's enough that you write them for me." I said honestly. Looking into her eyes.

She smiled, "Thanks Austin. And don't feel bad, that was months ago and I was never upset with you guys for it."

I smiled and pulled her to me, "Hey Ally. Do you still like Dallas?"

She pulled away, "Dallas? Oh no I got over that after Trish's Quinceanera I just didn't know it at first."

"Why?" She asked.

I smiled, she didn't like him anymore, and she stopped liking him the day we slow danced, "Because Dallas asked me if we were… dating today."

She laughed, "So that's why you weren't here the usual time. Usually you're here first."

I laughed, eager to change the subject I hit play on her docking station for her Ipod and a slow song came on. I smiled, "Speaking of Trish's Quinceanera. May I have this dance?" I stood up taking her hand and pulling her with me.

She laughed, "Are there any air horns nearby?"

I smiled, "No."

She laughed, "Then yes."

I chuckled and we started dancing around the room. Near the end of the song I twirled her then went for the dip. I pulled her back to me and successfully dipped her and brought her back up, spinning us around.

I chuckled when she giggled after being spun. Even after the song was over and after I pulled her up from the dip I just stood there holding her and she made no effort to move. Finally I chuckled, "You've gotten better at dancing."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well I had a good teacher."

"Who? Oh yeah, me." I said making her laugh.

Our laughter died down and we were kind of just staring at each other when we heard the door open, breaking our moment.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Dez asked with Trish behind him.

Ally smiled and pulled out of my grasp. I frowned, "No just another dance lesson, right Austin?" She asked turning to me raising her eyebrows so I'd go along.

I nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to teach Ally how a dip works when an air horn isn't blown in my ear." Trish eyed me suspiciously.

"Ally someone's downstairs for you." Trish said.

Ally nodded and we all followed her down the stairs. Some guy who looked to be about 22 was standing at the counter. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like a guy version of Ally. When she saw him Ally squealed and raced down the stairs and into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around. I scowl rested on my face but I tried to hide it. We all continued walking down the stairs, "Who's this Ally?" I asked.

Ally smiled, "This is my annoying, overprotective older brother Adam!"

Adam laughed and put an arm around her shoulder, "Adam, you already know Trish so these are my new friends, Dez and Austin." She gestured to us.

Dez waved and walked up to him and shook his hand vigorously, "Nice to meet you Ally the guy." We all gave Dez weird looks.

"I thought you were exaggerating about his weirdness." Adam whispered.

Ally and I shook our heads and I smiled and walked up to them, shaking Adams hand, "Austin Moon, nice to meet you. Ally didn't tell us she had a brother." I said trying to be as charming as possible not wanting to get on the overprotective older brothers bad side. I have a younger cousin that I am very overprotective about so I know how it is.

Ally smiled as did Adam shaking my hand, "Adam Dawson. And really, that is so strange Ally talks about you guys all the time in her e-mails."

I smiled, "Does she now?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes. Adam chuckled.

"Yes, and Austin I'd like to talk to you. A walk?"

I smiled trying to mask my confusion, "Sure, be right back guys."

Ally waved as we walked out. When we were far enough away from Sonic Boom I asked, "So what would you like?"

He chuckled, "Dude, I'm 22 not 35 chill out."

I laughed, "So Ally talks about us a lot huh?"

He nodded then laughed, "I only said you guys because Ally would get mad at me if I told you she mainly just talked about you in her e-mails. This was she doesn't have to know."

"Ally talks about me? What about?" I asked very curious.

"Everything pretty much. She told me the whole story for when you guys met and at Trish's birthday and at the beach when you guys got caught by the cops. How much fun it is writing songs for you, how you're affecting her and helping her actually have more fun. She left the counter alone; she's never done that before. She seems happier than when I last saw her, and not nearly as shy." Adam said smiling at me.

I smiled, "Seriously?" I had no idea I had that effect on Ally and how much she talked about it.

"Yeah, she's seriously a lot happier now than she was a year ago. I can already tell she's coming out of her shell. No one else has been able to do that."

A huge smile spread across my face, "I think it's because you guys don't have much in common so you bring out the best in other. A perfect match. You help her become less shy and have more fun and she helps you to be more responsible. Another thing she talks about." Adam continued.

A perfect match. That's exactly what I said to Ally to get her to be my partner, I had no idea it would mean anything other than what I said. "Yeah, I really do appreciate Ally and what she's done to help my career and she's a great friend and she's awesome and seriously deserves the best. That's what-"

"What you said to her after Trish's party when Dallas turned her down." He finished for me.

I gave him a questioning look, "Ally and I are really close. I'm glad I'll be finished college by next summer. Then I'll be back in Miami with her and Dad. And hopefully Mom, if she's back from the Amazon."

I smiled, "Yeah, your mom the Columbus explorer."

He laughed and we started walking back to Sonic Boom, "Yeah, don't tell Ally I told you any of this. She'll kill me, but even though she doesn't show it often she really does think a lot of you. You might not believe it, but you're not just her irresponsible best friend. Ally's not very good at showing her feelings but she's very good at hiding them if you're her friend. Because then she won't stutter around you cause she feels too comfortable around you already." Adam concluded as we walked into Sonic Boom.

What did he mean, '_You're more than just her irresponsible best _friend.'

**Please review! This was over 2,000 words I am so proud of it! So please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Brothers&Beaches

**Hey guys! You guys are awesomesauce! 31 reviews and only four chapters! I hope this chapter is as amazing as you've been saying the other chapters are! **

**For those of you who didn't see the big ticket summer concert, they are playing the whole thing on family September seventh at 6:00 or 8:00 pm. So don't miss it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything accept for Adam and the plot of this story.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

"And this is where you'll be sleeping; your old room hasn't changed a bit since you were 17." I said to Adam finishing his tour of home. He hasn't been here since last summer. It's so awesome to have him home again.

I feel bad though, I should have told my friends about Adam, just with all the chaos I never got around to it. You know, songwriting and watching a store to make sure Dez only breaks the bare minimum in the store and that a kangaroo doesn't destroy everything, you get a little sidetracked.

"Thanks Ally, I don't know why you do this every summer, I grew up here too you know?" Adam said smiling at me.

I laughed, "Yes, but the tour is customary to Dad apparently."

He laughed, "Dad and his crazy traditions."

"Like stealing 37 cents out of the mall fountain?"

"He still does that?"

"Oh yeah."

We both laughed. "So, Ally. Austin seems nice."

Random, "Uh yeah he is. Why?"

"And you sure talk about him a lot." Adam continued.

Where is he going with this? "Yeah, there's a lot to tell."

"You know Ally; you don't have to keep things from me. A big brother knows things." He said in the same patronizing tone.

What? "Yeah, I know. That's why I don't" I replied nonchalantly.

"Oh would you just admit that you like him already?" Adam cried, finally frustrated.

So that's what this is about, "Austin and I are just friends. You aren't reading the magazines that are outside your dorms door again are you?" I teased.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Wow, you're so in denial you've even got yourself convinced. Dez sees it, Trish sees it-which is amazing that she looks up from getting fired and reading her magazines to see it-and I see it. But apparently you and Austin don't. When I was talking to him, you should have seen the look in his eyes when we'd talk about you. They looked all lit up. And you've changed since you met him too. So much more well, happy. Austin kept on talking about how you deserve the best and how much he appreciates you-"

I cut him off, "That's what friends do. We appreciate each other. That's how our team works."

Adam rolled his eyes, "You clearly don't see what's right in front of you. He's had a huge effect on you. You've changed so much, so much more carefree and happier too. And not to mention that you put every little detail about Austin, like how his favorite food is pancakes. Why do I need to know that? Your e-mails are like eight pages of you talking about Austin. When I read it, it looks like you're rambling over the keys. You've turned into a virtual babbling idiot!"

I sighed, "Adam we're just friends. I'm not a babbling idiot let alone a virtual one. Just like the tabloids, you're just making something out of nothing."

Adam gave an exasperated sigh, face-palming himself, "And it's not just you! Last night Austin was scowling at me until he found out I was your brother. He was being all charming and formal in the store when we met."

I laughed, "Yeah, I said you were over-protective of course. Austin knows how it is. He is way over-protective with his cousin Lila; he doesn't want to get on your bad side."

"Why does he care so much about getting my approval, I'm your brother not Dad?" Adam asked glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe not, but you scare people." I laughed quietly.

"Ally you don't get it. He likes you! He's way protective of you in general! I didn't see Trish defending you on Tweeter! He threatened to punch this Dallas kid if he hurt you! He's risked his dream of being a performing countless times for YOUR benefit! Everyone sees it but you two!" Adam said his voice raising an octave.

He must've seen the look on my face because he took deep breaths to calm himself then spoke gently, "Look, Ally. You don't have to see it now but when you do, please don't try to deny it forever. I believe he can make you happy. That's all I want for my lil' sis."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Adam. Now go to sleep. We have to wake up early for the store, and we're going to the beach with Trish, Dez and Austin after work. Night."

He smiled, "Night Ally, and just think about what I said okay?"

I smiled, "Okay. Goodnight Adam." I said before walking out and closing the door.

And I did think about it. I laid awake thinking about it and when I finally did get to sleep I dreamt about it. Was Adam right? No, even if I did like Austin we made it clear a few months ago that it was for the best if we were just friends. For his career and for Team Austin and for our friendship.

'_No you've got it all wrong. You're awesome. But you're my friend. I don't wanna jeopardize that.'_

I heard Austin's voice in my head loud and clear. I sighed, just go to sleep Ally you'll be shaken out of this by morning.

Wrong again.

I woke up in the morning still thinking about it. I was dazed all morning and passed on breakfast, heading straight to the store after I got dressed saying a quick by to Dad and telling Adam to meet me there. I heard Adam's voice on the way out, "She's totally thinking about it."

I sighed and walked all the way to Sonic Boom. Luckily, by the time I got there, I'd managed to clear my head and open the store. After half an hour I got bored and began writing in my book.

_Dear songbook/diary, _

_I don't know what's going on lately. The tabloids and everyone else are assuming Austin and I like each other. Crazy right? _

_Well not according to Adam. He gave me this big speech last night and then I didn't get to sleep until like 2:00 am. I'm exhausted. I don't know how I'm gonna make it through today. Especially the beach. _

_But I can't disappoint them. Especially Austin, he always gets so excited when I agree to go to the beach. He buys me fruity mint swirl every time I agree to go so it's 'not another bad memory' as he says. _

_He's always so concerned, always trying to make sure I'm okay. I can't let him know how tired I am today, I also have a headache and I know Austin will freak and insist I go upstairs and lay on the couch while he and Dez 'handle it' as he also says. _

_It's sweet how much he cares but he reminds me of Adam. Although I can't think of him as a brother that's just weird. Why? I don't know, don't bug me you're my diary, you're supposed to be the one thing that always agrees with me. _

_Well there's Austin and Adam now. _

_Bye. _

_Love, _

_Allyson Marie Dawson. _

**Austin**'**s P.O.V**

As soon as I walked in the store I could tell Ally wasn't feeling the best. She had circles under her eyes; jeez how much sleep did she get last night? I voiced my concerns almost as soon as I saw her, "Hey Ally. You okay? You look tired."

She sighed and smiled at me, "Hey, I should have known you would notice. But yes Austin I'm fine."

Yeah, whatever, "Doesn't look like it me. What do you think Adam?" I asked knowing she wouldn't be able to argue with him and even if he wasn't here she'd lose the argument with me.

Adam shook his head smiling, "No Ally you look like you need some rest. How are you gonna make it at the beach if you're so tired?"

Oh yeah! The beach! "Yeah Ally, go upstairs and get some rest."

She opened her mouth to protest but I hoped over the counter and wrapped my arm around waist and hoisted her upstairs, she tried to fight until we got to the stairs and she finally rested against me. I chuckled; she was dead on her feet so I scooped her up and rested her on the couch in the practice room. I smiled and got a blanket from the closet. We had one there now just in case this happened, Ally came to work sick all the time and every time I'd make her come up here, drink some water and have a couple Advil and when she woke up she'd be good as new.

When I turned around I saw her to open her eyes. I rolled my eyes and rested the blanket over her, "Get some rest Ally. You need it. Besides Adam won't let Dez break anything. You're just going to hurt yourself trying to stay awake."

you do this, but as much as I don't like being taken care of I'm glad you do it."

I smiled, "Good cause I will whether you like it or not. Now sleep." When I turned back to her she was sounds asleep.

I smiled and pulled Dougie off the piano bench and placed him in her arms under the blanket. I laughed when she lightly snored, "She sleeping?" I heard Adam ask.

I turned around and smiled, "Yeah, how much sleep did she get last night?" my voice sounded overly concerned by the end of the sentence.

He smiled, "Ally managed to add how you did this to her all the time as well. Good, I've left her in good hands. Knowing Dad he'd make her work anyway. Or she wouldn't say anything. But I heard her tossing and turning all night so she probably settled to sleep around 2ish 3ish."

I sighed, "Wonder what kept her up."

Adam shrugged, "Good thing you know her well enough to know when she is sick. Because she'll never say anything, ever, someone's got to save her from herself."

I laughed, "Yeah really. Well she's in good hands here. I do this every time she's sick or tired. She stopped putting up so much of a fight lately; I think she's realizing that no matter what she says I'll get her up here."

Adam laughed with me, "Someone's got to save her from her dance moves to."

We both burst into laughter trying to be as quiet as possible, "Yeah, well I'm working on that." I said trying to hold in the rest of the laughter.

"Hey Austin, the malls barely open. Why don't we close until we see more people and then open? I can hear Trish and Dez downstairs anyway." Adam asked.

I smiled, "Sure, but if Ally wakes up before we open again I'm going to blame you. She's had my head for Dez enough times."

Adam laughed, "I would expect nothing less. She'd blame me anyway."

I walked to the practice room door and shouted down to Dez, "Dez, lock the Sonic Boom doors and flip the open sign over will ya?"

He gave me thumbs up but I waited until he was finished before walking back into the practice room. He and Trish should be fine down there. We'll hear it if they try to kill each other.

I turned back to Adam and sat down next to him again. We sat in silence for a while until Adam broke it, "Thanks for taking such good care of her Austin. Dad wouldn't notice and Trish would trust her when she says she's fine. I'm glad she's in your capable hands."

The way he put it made it sound like we were getting married or something, "What do you mean?" I asked.

He laughed, "You don't see it either do you? Tell me Austin, do you ever think there is some kind of different reason behind you risking so much for her? You've risked her wrath-which is scary enough on its own- and your career for her countless times. Why?"

I knew he'd ask that eventually, "You left out life. Stupid Alligator. But, Ally's like my best friend and she really does deserve the best and she's done nothing to prove that she doesn't. She's totally selfless, and if she does one thing that makes her feel selfish, she hates herself for it. She doesn't have as much as she deserves and she'll never ask for anything either." I said finally letting some of the pent up feelings out.

I looked up at Adam and found him smiling, "Well, I'm glad she has someone who cares so much about her. Even though I know you'll never tell her all that or now, only certain things. Austin, do you care about my sister as something more than a friend?" Adam asked.

I looked up at him shocked. I quickly tried to shake it off, "Even if I did we already decided a few months ago when I thought she had a crush on me if would jeopardize our friendship too much." I said in a rush.

He just raised his eyebrow at me and the sighed, "Well you're closer to confessing than Ally is, I'll give you that."

I sighed, "Ally and I are just friends. The tabloids and apparently everyone else thinks we're totally in love!"

Adam just sighed and let me rant, "Wanna play some foosball?" he asked.

I looked down at Ally worriedly then realized I'd still be here so I nodded, "You're on!"

We spent the next hour playing foosball by the end of the hour we had both won the same amount of games. Adam looked up at me, "Tie breaker?"

"Tie breaker." I nodded.

We played one last game and finally I won. I cheered while Adam laughed, "Good game dude. You're one of the only people who can beat me at foosball."

I laughed and finally I saw Ally waking up, "Run!" I whisper shouted and we sprinted down the stairs and unlocked the doors and let in a lot of waiting customers Adam got behind the cash and I showed customers to the instruments they were looking for.

Ally appeared then at the top of the stairs with her glass of water in her hand, "Good job guys. And thanks Austin I feel a lot better." She continued walking down the stairs, "I feel good enough to notice the foosball in my glass." She said holding her glass up to us, raising an eyebrow.

Adam and I both smiled at her sweetly, trying to avoid trouble. She sighed, "Just this once, I'll let it slide. Just this once, got it?"

"Phew!" Adam and I both breathed a sigh of relief.

Ally rolled her eyes and went behind the cash to start working. At around 3:00 it was time to close as usual on Sunday and head for the beach.

"To the beach!" I shouted when Ally flipped the open/closed sign.

Ally rolled her eyes and told us to get out. We all waited for her while she locked the store doors and caught up with us. She must've been able to see I was holding it in cause she sighed, "Go ahead." With a smile.

I grabbed her arm and pointed forward, "To the beach!" She shouted with me and we all started running there. When we finally got to the beach we collapsed on the sand laughing. We probably looked like total lunatics but none of us cared. Before Ally could protest and since she was already in her yellow bikini, I quickly scooped her up off the sand and ran out into the water with her. I waited until the water what up to my torso and dropped her in and started swimming around her laughing. She came up gasping, "Austin! Seaweeds got my ankle!" Before going under and coming back up again.

Crap! "Oh man! Ally!" I shouted and grabbed her waist pulling her up above the water. She smiled at me sweetly before dunking my head under water and quickly swimming away.

I glared finally figuring out what she did, "Oh you are evil! You're so evil!"

She smile and started running toward shore. "Not this time." I muttered and started chasing after her. She got to shore but I was gaining on her. She turning around and screamed and started running along the sand.

"I'm gonna get you!" I yelled as we ran past Trish, Dez and Adam.

Ally shrieked, "Austin! You've gone crazy!"

I laughed and finally caught up to her grabbing her waist and spinning her around, slipping and falling backwards, taking her with me. I landed flat on my back with her on my chest. My arms were still around her waist and she looked at me and we both burst out laughing. She started hitting my chest, "Jerk." She laughed.

I raised my eyebrows and we sat up, "I'm the jerk you had me totally convinced you were gonna drown!"

She just laughed louder and I glared. She threw sand at me, got up and started running again. I smirked and got up and chased her, I caught her faster this time and when we fell this time we fell in the water splashing some seven or eight year olds who immediately started splashing us.

Ally and I both started laughing and splashed them back. When the war was over Ally said, "It's his fault kids. Not mine."

I glared at her before taking her down again.

After maybe an hour of this we finally got out of the water and went back to our friends who were sitting there tanning. Adam laughed as soon as he saw us, "Well that was hilarious. So is your hair Ally-gator."

Ally just smiled sweetly at him, I know that smile, "You know what else is hilarious Adam? How much I love my brother!" She cried and laid next to him wrapping her arms around him getting him soaked.

I laughed and Adam groaned, glaring at Ally.

Yup, just another usual day at the beach.

**3,000 words! I am soo proud of this chapter! I think I did good but let me know what you think! Review!**


	6. Sneak outs&Stay outs

**Hey! Since you guys are so awesome, five chapters, 40 reviews! Not to mention the ones lately are freaking awesome and totally flattering. Thank you!**

**Last chapter was 3,000 words. I try to make my chapters as long as possible without rushing the story. So some chapters will be super short, super long and some normal. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I am trying to focus on having some get-to-know time for Austin and Adam as well as getting some Austin and Ally time in. I hate rushing my stories. Then they seem all cluttered and messed up.**

**I just got a new laptop so I should be updating pretty fast considering the fact that it's so much easier to type on a laptop. **

**Sorry, about any mistakes you see in the story, for example, in the last chapter a few of the sentences were missing words. It's the 2010 Microsoft word I have. The 2003 is so much easier to use. Call me old fashioned if you don't agree. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. **

**Austin's P.O.V**

That was probably the best time I've had at the beach in a long time.

And Adam is awesome too. He's so cool, and apparently psychic. You might not be able to see it, but I can see how over-protective he actually is. He does what I do, acts all nice and then as soon as the one they're protecting gets hurt. Here come the punches!

Leave me alone, it's almost four am I am exhausted, but I can't sleep! I sighed and pulled my phone off the charger. Someone has got to be awake.

First I called Dez. No answer. I decided against calling Trish considering she's not afraid to hurt me like she is Ally. It took a lot of deliberation, trying to see if I really should call Ally risking her being asleep and then having to rest again tomorrow. Not that that's so bad it's fun to watch her sleep. I finally decided to call her figuring, 'what's the worst that could happen?'

I quickly dialed her cell number and waited. She answered on the fourth ring, "Couldn't sleep either huh?" She asked.

I laughed, "I think I forgot Dougie at the store in the practice room." I was only half-joking.

She laughed, "Well….. I have keys. We can go get it. I've got nothing better to do apparently. My dad won't know and Adam won't sell me out so we could."

Seriously? She would do that? "Really?" I asked.

I could almost hear her shrug, "Sure, meet me at the mall entrance I have keys."

I couldn't even answer before the line went dead. Wow, I never thought I'd see Ally sneaking out at four am to go get a stuffed dolphin with me. Then again I never thought I'd see her stealing a goose in a swamp bride dress and running from a security guard either.

I hoped out of bed, I hadn't bothered to change when I went to bed so I just crawled out the window and quickly climbed down the tree outside my window the usual. I practically sprinted all the way to the mall entrance. When I got there she was already there. Another sight I never thought I'd see; Ally in a dark red tight sweater with just a white tank top under it and matching red track pants up to her knees and her hair pulled back into a ponytail with her bangs off to the side and straight, hanging in front of her eye and a pair of cross trainers on.

She laughed at me as soon as she saw me. "Hey, did you run the entire way here?"

I nodded still panting, it's four blocks and I sprinted give me a break people. I dance and sing, I don't run. "Didn't you? You got here before me, and you're dressed like you did."

She just kept laughing at me, "My house is closer than yours Austin, but I jogged. Like a normal person."

I looked up at her, her eyes amused, "Are you using my words against me?" I asked straightening up.

She giggled and nodded, "Come on, even if we get caught I own Sonic Boom so I think we're good. I'll just say we forgot something here. Which technically we did."

I rolled my eyes, and we started walking in, "I still can't believe you came out here at four am with me to get a stuffed animal."

She looked over at me and smiled, "Yeah, be grateful. I've got nothing better to do. I can't sleep, I tried countless times. To be honest the interviews in a few days and I'm trying really hard not to freak out. I keep on telling myself what you told me but it's not working. Ish."

I looked down at her and smiled, "Everything will be fine Ally. You're not going into this alone. You'll be fine and besides you'll only have to be alone once and the times before that you'll be with Dez, Trish or I and then by yourself so by the time your single interview comes along you'll be more comfortable." I said trying to sound as soothing as possible but I wasn't that good at this.

She smiled at me, "So why are you up at four am?" she asked eyeing me questioningly.

I laughed, "I just can't sleep. It happens to me sometimes." I said smoothly, trying not to let her see I was thinking about her and what her brother said to me.

She looked at me disbelieving, "You have been acting kind of off lately. Always thinking lately, and you've shown up at the store way earlier than usual,"-she said while unlocking the Sonic Boom doors-"Like four am for example." She said laughing. I chuckled, "No seriously though. Is it Adam? Is her your new best friend?" She asked with a playful pout on her face.

I just rolled my eyes, "Please Ally, no one could replace you so don't even say that. But yeah, your brothers awesome, we played foosball when you were asleep." I said, then I realized what I said and looked at her cautiously.

But she laughed, "You look like you just exposed that you were a vampire. I already told you I'd let it slide. I kind of guessed that it was you two. Adam loves foosball and a chance to play whenever I'm not on watch."

I smiled at her, "Come on let's find Dougie."

She laughed and led me up the stairs for the millionth time and we found Dougie on the couch, she laughed and scooped him up holding him to her chest. I had a feelings where this was going, "Come on Ally, give me the dolphin." I said warningly. I took a step toward her and she made a run for it out the door giggling.

"Ally!" I shouted running after her.

I caught her just before she could get out the Sonic Boom, "Ally surrender the dolphin." I said strictly.

She giggled and shook her head, sticking her tongue out at me, "Oh no! You're gonna get it now missy!" I yelled running after her.

"NO!" She shrieked before I tackled her to the ground and started tickling her, "Austin stop! Hahahaha! Seriously Austin! Hahahaha! Okay! Okay I surrender!"

I stopped tickling her and looked her dead in the eye, "Promise?"

She laughed, "Yes my sides hurt let me up."

I looked at her again and stood up and got up panting. I gave her a minute to breathe.

That was my first mistake.

As soon as she caught her breath she yelled, "Sucker!" And started running again.

I chased after her laughing loudly before quickly quieting down so she would think I lost her. I saw her head poke up from behind the counter out of the corner of my eye but paid no attention to it to make sure she wouldn't know. I saw her quickly duck her head down and I walked loudly the other way a few steps so she would think I had gone that way. Then I quickly quieted my steps and walked around the edge of the store till I got to the counter and hopped over, cornering her.

"Ah!"

I smiled evilly at her and began tickling her again. She was laughing uncontrollably until she let go of the dolphin and before I could do anything, started tickling me back.

I don't know how long we sat there just tickling each other but we eventually gave up and stopped tickling to catch our breath. "Okay, here you go." She said handing me Dougie. We were both still panting but I took him from her and set him in my lap.

I stood up and took her with me, "Come on. I'm not quite ready to go home yet."

She smiled, "Yeah, me neither."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the store, still holding her hand as she locked the doors I had gotten use to the random shock so it had settled to a buzz that was oddly, comforting.

We walked for a long time, until we found a huge grassy hill and walked to the top of it. We sat down at the huge willow tree trunk and leaned against it, still hand-in-hand. It was a full moon, ha Moon.

We sat there for the longest time pointing out constellations, you could see the beach from here and it looked prettier at night. Eventually Ally rested her head on my shoulder, "So you really think everything will be okay, with the interview and stuff?"

I rest my head against hers, "Naw, I know it will." She smiled and we continued as normal pointing out traditional constellations and then making up our own.

Ally laughed suddenly, "Hey that one looks like a bunny on a bicycle."

I smiled and looked up to where she was pointing, I laughed, "Okay that one does, I'll give you that, but the cloud did not."

She laughed, "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

I started laughing loudly, "Hey look, and the snowman eating marshmallows!"

She laughed but didn't argue. We sat there in silence for a while before I smiled and pulled her to her feet, "What?" She asked.

I laughed, "It's time for another dance lesson." I said.

"It's four am!"

"That didn't stop you from coming out here." I retorted smirking.

"I, yeah true. Okay fine."

I smiled and pulled her to me and we started dancing around the hill. I twirled her around the willow tree, the soft leaves swaying in the wind around us. She was giggling pretty much the entire time and I laughed softly every now and then. I smiled and when we got back to where we were in front of the tree I dipped her and brought her back up the same way I had the last time.

She smiled at me and looked out on the view. The moon was getting low in the sky. Ally checked the time, "5:30. We should probably go home. I have tomorrow off so I'll be sleeping in and then Adam and I will meet you guys somewhere around 2ish this afternoon?" she asked.

I smiled, "Sure. Beach? Hey last time was fun."

She rolled her eyes, "Jerk."

"How is it my fault?"

"Easy, you started it."

I gasped, "Did not!"

"Did too!"

This went on almost the entire walk back to the street between our houses. I laughed, "So beach?"

She laughed, "Yeah beach."

"Bye Ally, happy morning!"

She laughed as we both walked away she called over her shoulder, "Bye Austin Happy morning to you too!"

I sighed and walked away with my hands in my pockets.

A happy morning it was.


	7. Spazzes&Sharks

**Heyllo! **

**Happy Morning!**

**OK I HAVE A QUESTION PLEASE READ!**

**Am I the only one who cried when Austin started singing acoustic in the Albums&Auditions promo? **

**I am going to full on cry for the real thing! Leave an answer in a review. **

**So yes, I am writing and updating pretty much every day now. I have so many ideas for this story, it's going to be a long story I think. Maybe 25 to 30 chapters. Possibly more, so I'll try my hardest to keep everything interesting, and leave you hanging so you'll wanna read more. **

**I really love your reviews, you guys are awesome, and for a review one said ''Aww sweet hopefully this can keep going without any paparazzi' or something around those lines. I have a question for you reviewer; how do you know there hasn't been any paparazzi lurking around Austin and Ally? **

**That's a little miniature spoiler alert for you guys so enjoy. **

**Okay, I should probably stop talking and get on with the story so here ya go. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Austin's P.O.V**

I woke up with Dougie in my arms again, only this time is was twelve instead of nine in the morning. I buried my face in Dougies' head. The scent of Ally was stronger than ever, as I lay there I remembered everything that happened last night and started laughing; I had to run back to the hill when I got half-way home because we left Dougie there. I know it makes me sound like a jerk but hey, I was a little side-tracked.

I sat up and stretched, still sort of tired considering I finally got to sleep around six this morning. I sighed and checked the time 12:30, I better get ready, got to meet Ally in an hour and a half, and knowing her she's awake. In fact Adam's probably hassling her right now.

I chuckled and got my phone out.

**Hey Ally. **

_Hey Austin. _

**When did you wake up?**

_Just now. Adam's yelling at me, apparently I wasn't in bed asleep at 5 am last night. Weird right? _

**Haha, yeah. He's not gonna rat you out is he?**

_Naw, I have 2 much blackmail._

**Why am I not surprised?**

**Oh, whatever. Are you gonna tell Adam?**

_Yeah, he won't care much. Okay, so Adam and I will get Trish and you get Dez and meet us at the beach and then the Melody Diner for dinner?_

**Yeah, see u there.**

_L8er and Happy Morning! :) _

**See u soon Happy Morning! **

By the end of the conversation I was just sitting there laughing. Oh Ally, you're so adorkable. I finally decided to get up and get ready. I just wore my yellow swim trunks and a white T-shirt. I got my phone out when I was ready and told Dez to come over so we could walk to the beach.

I was sitting on my couch when Dez got here, he just walked in as usual, "Beach again?"

I laughed, "Hey you can never go to the beach to many times." I said standing up and beginning our handshake.

"What up?" We both finished.

"Okay let's go." I said and we walked out the door.

When we got to the beach, they were already there. I heard Ally arguing with Adam, "I think you're over reacting. It's not a big deal, you've done it when you were my age and besides, it's not like we did anything. I couldn't sleep and neither could he so we went to the store to pick something up, that's it."

"Fine Ally, it's okay." Adam sighed and smiled at her.

Ally smiled back and hugged him before he locked her there and gave her a noogie, "AH! Adam stop it! Austin help!" Ally yelled.

When we got to them I was just laughing and she glared at me, "My hero." She said sarcastically.

I laughed and we set everything up and Ally lay on her towel in her bikini with her sunglasses on just laying back, I took a step towards her, "Austin, I know what you're going to do, five minutes please?" Ally said raising her hand to me.

I laughed and nodded and sat next to her, reading the label before I put the sunscreen on, you only make that mistake once. I waited until Ally took her sunglasses off before scooping her up. She screamed and yelled a lot but I got her in the water, "And yet you ask how you started it." She said laughing and coming up from under water.

I just laughed; when she stood up I swam under and pulled her down again. I came up laughing and she rolled her eyes, "All right come on." She said swimming farther out.

I smiled and followed her. When we got far enough out you could see the hill we were on last night, "Hey Ally, look." I said pointing to the hill with the huge willow tree on top of it.

She looked in the direction of where I was pointing and laughed, "Oh wow, hey did you leave Dougie out there this morning?" She asked.

"Whaat? No, it's not like I had to run back when I was half-way home… why would I say that?" I said nervously.

She laughed, "Okay, if that's what I sound like I need to work on that."

I laughed, "You know I'm surprised we haven't seen any paparazzi lately. Think they gave up?"

She gave me a look, "No but I haven't seen them either."

"Hey Ally, are you still worried about the interview? I mean it's in two days. Because honestly, I don't know what we're gonna say." I finally let out.

Ally looked at me and then back out into the waves, "We'll just tell them the face truth. We're just friends and they are making something out of nothing." She didn't look at me and I was glad she didn't I wasn't sure what my face looked like right now.

I nodded though, "Yeah, friends…"

She turned to me, "You okay Austin?"

I looked up at her, "Yeah, I'm fine. So what did you tell Adam?"

She laughed, "Oh I told him neither of us could sleep and that I left something at the store so we decided to go get it. He still freaked though, complaining about how he was worried sick. I felt bad and I'll probably tell him everything later but not right now."

Of course she came up with something totally reasonable, "Pretty convincing, I'm impressed. For a rookie anyway." I said challenging her.

She glared at me, "Oh please, like you could've done any better! Besides you know how hard it is to lie to Adam? I have to tell him later before he chews me out!"

I just laughed harder, "Yeah, your brothers scary I'll give you that. Speaking of your brother, how much do you talk about all of us in your e-mails?" This should be fun.

I could hear her breath catch in her throat, "You guys are pretty much all I talk about. You know they're pretty fun stories to tell, I mean come on. Sneaking into a backstage show, almost being eaten by an alligator, trying not to be beaten by a kangaroo, and so on. There's a lot to tell." She said trying to seem nonchalant about it.

I swam close to her, "Oh so there's no one specific you talk about?"

She rolled her eyes, "Mainly you to be honest. I mean who else plays the drums with corndogs. Of all the weird ways to meet a person..." She trailed off.

I laughed, "Hey it turned out pretty good." I said standing and spreading my arms wide and pulling her to my chest.

She laughed but wrapped her arms around my neck while mine encircled her waist, "Come on we should get back. Knowing Adam he'll assume we were eaten by sharks." Ally said laughing and we started swimming back.

We just walked to the shore in silence, every now and then she'd randomly push me in so I'd have to pull her down with me. What? I'm all about the fairness. When we got back to shore the three of them ran up to us and Trish shoved a magazine in our faces with a huge picture of Ally and me dancing on the hill last night. Ally snatched the magazine and looked at the cover; it was all pictures of Ally and me. She quickly flipped to the article and we both read over it. Ally sighed, "Told you they weren't gone Austin." She murmured.

The whole article had pictures of us on the hill, at the beach, sitting at the tree pointing out constellations. "Oh wow." I mumbled. The entire thing was talking about us having a secret relationship.

"We are going to have a lot of explaining to do on Gotcha." Trish said to us.

Ally and I just nodded and Ally looked up and passed me the magazine, I hadn't recovered yet, "Maybe Adam should come to the interview to, he can help." Ally said.

I looked up, "Would you Adam? We need all the help we can get apparently."

"Sure, when's the interview?"

"Two days." Dez said.

Ally looked out to the horizon, "Okay, it's getting dark. We should probably just get a goodnight sleep tonight and tomorrow night. The interview is Monday."

We all nodded and went our separate ways.

Stupid tabloids.

**I know nothing happened in this chapter, sorry. I got writer's block for this chapter like right in the middle of it. Please review!**


	8. Dudes&Diners

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Austin's P.O.V

"Come on Austin, it's not that bad. You know what they say, there's no such thing as bad publicity. Especially since this is making you so much more popular in a good way." Adam said the next day.

We were up in the practice room while Ally worked away downstairs. She had told us to go away because there were too many customers and we were distracting her. "I know, it's not that, I'm worried about what the stupid tabloids are doing to mine and Ally's friendship. The interview has got everyone stressed, Ally's so on edge she doesn't know what to do with herself and it's keeping her up at night and I know it. Aren't you worried about her at all? She's your sister!" I ranted, pacing around the room.

To my surprise Adam laughed, "And you guys say you don't like each other, wow. Look Austin, you're worried for nothing. Ally's just worried about the interview and you know she's way too smart to let anything happen to your guy's friendship. She values it way too much, trust me. For someone so calm and collected you sure freak out a lot. Besides, it's not just the tabloids keeping her up, I'm sure there are other things. Now come on we have to go, it's almost Ally's break and then we can head down to the melody diner since we missed it yesterday. Now I'll go downstairs and help Ally chase some customers away and you stay up here and collect yourself okay?" Adam said giving me a 'dude, chill out' look.

I nodded and sat down on the piano bench and tried to collect my thoughts. Once I felt I was composed enough, or composed enough to act composed, I got up and started walking down stairs, I saw the four of them all standing at the door. Ally looked up at me and smiled, "Hey, you ready?" She asked.

"You better be, it took ya long enough." Trish said and Ally looked at her sharply.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." I said and we all walked out the doors.

"Go on ahead guys I'll catch up." Ally said turning to lock the store doors.

I looked at Adam and he jerked his chin to her and I stayed behind with her I walked right up behind her and she turned and ran right into my chest, "Ah, Austin hey." She said.

I laughed and caught her before she could fall, "Hey." I said still laughing.

We started walking to catch up with everyone else. I was just staring straight ahead but I could feel her looking at me so I turned to her, "You okay Austin? You seem, off lately." She asked her eyes looking more concerned than her face showed.

I looked down into her eyes, "I should have known you'd be able to tell. But so do you, I guess we're all kind of thrown off because of this 'Auslly' thing." I answered.

She smiled, "I always knew tabloids were always blown way beyond reality, but never this far." Her smile faded by the end.

_Blown way beyond reality, but never this far…_

Which brings us back to, why do I care?

**Because you love her! Please, please stop denying it! You already have the Dad's approval and the older brother's approval, what are you waiting for? An invitation?**

Yes?

**You're hopeless. **

Thanks?

**And clueless.**

No comment.

**She's waiting for you to answer her Austin!**

Oh right!

"Yeah, this is, this is weird. I mean we're friends, why can't people get that?" I asked.

She laughed, "Yeah, really. I mean come on it's so obvious, buddy." She lightly punched my shoulder.

I did the same, "Yeah, buddy."

We both gave an awkward laugh and looked away. Luckily, we got to the Melody Diner and found the others before anything could get anymore awkward. We sat down with the others. They must have noticed out faces because Trish, Adam and Dez all eyed each other before Adam said, "Hey, girls could you give us guys a minute?" He said looking at Ally, clearly saying 'I'll talk to you later.'

Ally looked at Trish, "Sure thing, I have to go to the bathroom anyway. Trish, come with me?" Trish and Ally shared a look and then got up and walked away.

"Okay, what happened with you and Ally back there that now everything's all awkward?" Adam asked.

"Nothing. We were just talking about how stupid the tabloids were." I answered.

"Ding, ding, ding." Dez said.

"What does that have to do with the awkwardness?" I asked Dez.

He looked up, "Oh what? Oh no, I just finished a maze, there was a bell at the end." Dez said holding up the kiddy menu.

I sighed not even bothering to look at him weird as usual, "Well, look Austin that's why everything's awkward. Everyone knows you guys have more than friendly feelings for each other and deep down so do you two. This is why whenever you guys talk about the tabloids being wrong it's awkward because deep down you know how you truly feel. Oh God I'm reading to many of Ally's e-mails." Adam said.

I let what Adam said sink in. I thought I only liked Ally as a friend. She was my partner, in music and in crime. And she has become my best friend. I don't want to ruin that, "We're best friends Adam and it took us a while to even get here, I don't want to ruin it now. She's my partner, in music and in crime." I was just thinking aloud now.

"I'm not saying it has to happen fast, but eventually don't you wanna take the risk?" Adam asked.

"Wait a minute! I haven't admitted anything! What are you talking about?" I said loudly standing up.

Everyone started staring so I quickly sat down, "Look, you don't have to admit anything. But just think about it okay? Don't let this one little thing make your friendship end here and now." Adam said as the girls walked back.

I nodded at Adam as Ally took her seat next to me, "So, the interviews tomorrow." Trish sighed.

Ally's face paled and I immediately became worried and grabbed her hand under the table, "What time?" Ally asked.

"Gilroy's show is on at eight tomorrow we have to be there at 7:30." Trish said.

Ally sighed, "Remind me again why we're going on a talk show called 'Gotcha' and its slogan is 'It's like a talk show that punches you right in the neck.' I mean come on, did the first person you had to call was Gilroy Smith?" Ally asked.

"His show's more popular!" Trish said.

"No, I'm with Ally on this one. I don't wanna get hypothetically punched in the neck." I said quickly.

"Well, he was number one of the list of top ten talk show hosts." Dez said.

Ally sighed trying not to lose her patience and I squeezed her hand trying to help, "That's because his show is only popular because his show is about busting stories and twisting them!" Ally and I exclaimed.

Trish and Dez both looked away, "Look just calm down. I'll be there and I can stop Ally from saying anything she'll regret, we have sibling telepathy. And she and Austin will be fine for everything, Trish and Dez you guys are gonna have to figure something out." Adam said.

Ally took a deep breath and loosened her grip on my hand, "Adam right guys. We should just calm down and wait until tomorrow. Really, they can only take the same thing out of context for so long until the need to move onto something different, people will get bored and stop watching their shows and buying magazines. After the interview, things will settle down." Ally explained finally calm.

I laughed, "Wow, you weren't kidding with the sibling telepathy thing. I've never seen her calm down so fast." I said to Adam.

Ally rolled her eyes at me and gave me 'the look' I tried not to laugh and looked away.

"Should we order?" Trish asked.

"Oh yeah." Ally, Adam and I all said. (**A/N Haha Austin, Ally and Adam)**

"Yeah, let's do that." I said just as the waiter came over. (A/N it's a waiter, can you guess where this is going?)

He finished his singing, clearly trying to get Ally's attention but she was paying no mind to him, except when she asked for her drink. I tried my hardest not to laugh.

We were all laughing and talking when Adam dropped his fork, "Oops, one sec." He said and went under the table. I felt his head brush against my and Ally's hands and practically heard him look at them. When he came up he was smirking directly at me.

I rolled my eyes looking away. When the food got here, the waiter winked at Ally after she said thanks. She looked freaked out and he walked away already rejected. I chuckled under my breath earning a questioning glance from Ally. I just smiled and raised one of my hands in a shrug she just smiled, "Okay is everyone done?" She asked. When we all nodded and she got up and went to the counter for the cheque.

Oh no you don't.

She brought the check back, "What's the damage?" Adam asked.

Ally laughed, "$56.90"

He nodded, "Here's $30." He handed her the bill. She nodded.

"I can get the rest, I'll be right back." Ally said.

I got up and followed her, "You're not paying the other $26." I said.

She rolled her eyes, "And 90 cents. And yes I am."

"No, I will." I insisted.

"No, I think I've got it." She argued.

I wasn't going to win the whole thing, "Fine compromise, I'll pay 16 and you pay 10."

"And 90 cents. Fine we'll do that but I get to tip." She insisted stubbornly.

"That guy doesn't deserve a tip." I shrugged it off.

She rolled her eyes, "He brought us the food didn't he?"

"Yeah, but he seemed like a jerk." I said before I realized what I was saying.

"Why?" She asked looking at me confused before handing the money over the counter to the same guy who was out waiter earlier.

"I can just tell." I said holding out the money.

She rolled her eyes and took the money from me handing it to the guy. "Come on let's go." She said turning as the guy was about to ask her something, probably her number.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." I agreed quickly ushering her back to the table and we all got up and left.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the guy sitting there looking disappointed.

Not Ally bud, you don't get Ally.

**58 reviews! You guys are awesome! Please review more, review please me! Which makes me want to write more often!**


	9. Sleepers&Stalkers

**PLEASE READ! **

**Okay, I want Ally to write a song that's a duet, but I can't decide so I want you guys to choose from the list of songs I put here and possibly one of your own suggestions. Whichever song gets the most votes will be the one Ally writes. **

**You're My favorite Song Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato**

**Something about the sunshine sterling knight and Anna Margaret **

**What we came here for Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato**

**This is me/Gotta find you Joe Jonas Demi Lovato. **

**New Classic Drew Seely and Selena Gomez**

**Leave your votes in review. If you have a suggestion song, let me know in a review and we will see. **

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did the Auslly ship would have sailed. **

**Ally's P.O.V**

I tried to go to sleep extra early last night knowing I'd be stressing for today. The day I'd been dreading, the interview. It doesn't help that the show is all about saying super personal and embarrassing stuff. I ended up sleeping in and I fell asleep around midnight and woke up around 9:30 so I only had an hour this morning to get to work.

When I walked in I was sure I looked terrible. I quickly opened the store just on time, Austin walked in, "Whoa, not much sleep last night?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I could ask you the same question." He looked almost as bad as I did.

When Adam, Trish and Dez walked in they all looked at us and then pointed up stairs. Adam grabbed our shoulders and pushed us to the stairs, "Go. Rest. Now. Both of you. You look horrible, you won't do much good on Gotcha looking like that, plus your brains are all fuzzy because you're tired." Before we could argue he shut the practice room door.

I sighed, it came out like a yawn, "To the couch." I mumbled. Austin chuckled and we both sat on the couch.

Well half lying down, before I knew what was happening my eyes drifted shut and I leaned my head against something warm.

I was so tired. But I was trying my best not to show it, but apparently that didn't work because the first thing Adam did was shove Ally and I upstairs and we were both half lying on the couch when I felt Ally's head rest on my shoulder. I looked down and saw her fast asleep, well since I'm not moving for a while, I moved into a comfier position resting my head against hers and unconsciously holding her as I did with Dougie all the time and drifted to sleep fast.

**(A/N There is going to be a lot of switching P.O.V's because it's the interviews.)**

**Adam's P.O.V (I know about time, right?) **

As soon as I got Austin and Ally up stairs I turned to Trish and Dez with a serious expression on my face, "Look my sister and my most likely future step-brother are exhausted and they need to sleep or else they won't be able to be any good for the interview tonight so we need to take care of the store and any other things, got it?" I asked.

They both nodded, "Dez you show customers where they can find certain instruments with Trish and I'll work the register okay?" I asked.

"Yes sir!" They both saluted and walked off to help customers. I rolled my eyes and started helping the first lady at the register, hoping Trish and Dez didn't mess anything up. The last thing Austin and Ally need is to be stressed.

I smiled when I thought of them; they are probably passed out right now, dreaming fluffy little dreams about each other. I have never met two more stubborn people in my life. They are so in denial they have themselves convinced. Luckily Austin is queuing in faster than little Ally-gator up there. She doesn't realize the effect I've seen her have on guys, she's way too innocent for that and yet she wonders why I am so over-protective. And if there is anyone I want my baby sister with, I would want it to be Austin. I already know he's a great guy and can probably make Ally happier than anyone else. And I know chemistry when I see it.

They think they're just friends but everyone knows they're not. Or at least they don't think of each other as just friends. Deep down they know it but they aren't willing to admit it. Ally especially, she doesn't see herself clearly which is another thing I like about Austin, he helps her try to see it. The only other people who can see or hear how much Ally has changed since she met Austin are Trish, Dad, Mom and I. I talk to Mom over e-mail just as often as Ally does and she has even pointed out how much happier she seems.

Plus I wasn't kidding with mine and Ally's sibling telepathy; it's not just twins you know.

Ally doesn't see that Austin does feel the same way she does, so she hides it even from herself, the whole world sees it, and it was funny how jealous Austin got yesterday. Plus they were holding hands under the table, I know Austin could tell how steamed Ally was getting and wanted to help and of course it calmed her in an instant.

I know they seem so different but like I've said that's what makes them so perfect together. Plus they do have a lot in common that they don't see either. I've never seen two people so compatible before. But they are both so in denial that they think there is no way it can work for them, because of Team Austin, Austin's career, their friendship and so on, you all know the excuses.

If only I could find a way for them to understand.

I walked up to the practice room, to see if they were sleeping yet, they were. Their position made me laugh. Ally had both of her arms wrapped around Austin's waist and her head on his shoulder, his head was rested on hers and he had his arms around her torso tightly. Good luck getting up guys. I quickly snapped a picture and then went back downstairs.

**Ally's P.O.V**

When I woke up, I realized I was way warmer than I should be. I couldn't look up because I felt Austin's resting on mine so I tried to look around without moving my head too much. I looked down to my waist and saw Austin's arms there; mine were wrapped around his waist. I moved a little and Austin shifted, yeah I can't move.

_You're a lot bigger than Dougie you know. _

Must you judge everything I do?

_I'm your conscience, of course. _

Of course, well what do you want now?

_Don't act like you're not comfortable lying there, just go back to sleep. _

And if Austin wakes up?

_Then he faces the same dilemma and eventually goes back to sleep. _

Fine, now go away.

Well they were right, I was pretty comfortable, I adjusted my position a little, then just relaxed myself back into sleep.

**I'm a jerk I know. I'm stopping it here, but don't worry I will update soon o promise! And don't forget to vote!**

**You're my Favorite Song**

**Something About The Sunshine**

**What we came here for**

**This is me/Gotta find you**

**New Classic**

**The artists are up in the authors not up top! Leave your vote in a review!**


	10. Interviews&Indecisions part 1

**Anyway, sorry I know I kind of promised the interviews ion the last chapter so sorry for that, but hey I told you I'd update fast. **

**So please leave your vote of suggestion for the songs in reviews because I need to know. **

**This is the real interviews. Or half of it anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Austin's P.O.V**

When I woke up, half of my body felt really warm, I lifted my head and looked down and saw Ally lying there with her head on my shoulder and arms wrapped around my waist. I chuckled, I'm not really tired but I'm sure I could use some more sleep.

Just when I rested my head back on Ally's I felt her stir and her eyes fluttered open. I chuckled, "Well good afternoon sleepy." I said.

She lifted her head to look at me, "Hey I was up before you. I just went back to sleep." She shot back without missing a beat.

I chuckled quietly, I loved this back and forth it was fun, "Well that was sort of my plan until you woke up." I said.

She rolled her eyes, "You think you had it bad, I couldn't even move when I first woke up!"

I smirked, "And you still haven't moved."

She smirked right back, "Yes, because you still haven't let go of me."

Crap. I smiled and let go of her waist, and wrapped her arms from my waist and we both struggled to untangle our legs but it was done and we sat up. I was cold now.

She looked up at me, "Austin what time is it?"

I checked the clock, "Four thirty."

"Yeah, we should go downstairs and make sure nothings broken, because we have to close up at five and then we have two and a half hours until Gotcha." She said.

The interview! I completely forgot about it. I just nodded and we headed downstairs. Adam was showing Trish and Dez something on his phone, "Hey guys." Ally and I said.

The three of them jumped and Adam quickly snapped his phone shut, before turning to us, "Hey…"

Ally just ignored them, "Yeah, I'm not even going to ask."

We walked down the stairs and Ally checked around the store, "Ally you don't need to check anything, what do you not trust us?" Trish asked.

Ally looked at them, "Guys, we covered this with the MyTab... no." she answered.

I chuckled quietly before walking down the stairs and up to the counter. I hoped up and sat at the register in my usual spot as Ally took her place behind the register.

The half an hour passed quickly, before we knew it the guys and I were all heading to my house to get ready and the girls were off to Ally's.

When we got ready, only Dez's outfit was different from mine and Adam's. Adams what the same as mine just the colors were switched.

(A/N Outfits are on my profile. For Adam's outfit just image Austin's with the colors switched.)

It took way longer than I thought it would. By the time we were done it was time to pick up the girls at Ally's place. Adam was driving his car, a black Mercedes Benz. I instantly called shot gun. Dez whined for a little while then got in the back.

**Ally's P.O.V**

Trish was going way overboard. She was just finishing my hair when I heard the guys pull up outside, "Trish come on we have to go. This is taking forever." I whined.

She glared at me; her outfit was already finished, "Perfection takes time Ally. The boys can entertain themselves downstairs with Adam while I finish your hair." She said sternly.

I let out an aggravated sigh and I heard the front door open. Trish was up in an instant and she raced down stairs, "No one is to come upstairs! I am just finishing Ally's hair so entertain yourselves until I'm done. Got it?" Trish said severely.

Oh gosh, they all let out groans and mumbles Okays before I heard their footsteps to the couch. I sighed, "Really Trish, Really?" I asked her when she walked back in.

"Yes, you are not allowed to be seen yet, I am almost done, just a few more curls." Trish said.

When she finally finished it was 7:20. "Come on Trish we have to go!" I said pushing her out of my room and unplugging the curling iron.

We rushed down the stairs, "Come on boys, and let's go." I called and they all came running after us.

"Wow." All three boys said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at them, "Shut up." Trish and I said.

She sounded like she meant it but I was blushing. I turned and got into the back seat with Trish and Austin. Dez whined until he got to sit in the front. So I was sitting in the middle with Trish on one side and Austin on the other. As soon as I saw the studio the nerves kicked in. I felt my eyes go wide as saucers. Austin must have noticed because he grabbed my hand. I looked over at him, he was looking at me, I saw his eyes grow worried as he saw the naked panic in my eyes, "It'll be okay Ally, you're not going into this alone. Someone will be with you the entire time, except for maybe a few minutes you'll be on your own. And that's later, just relax and don't worry, everything will be okay. I promise." He whispered to me.

I nodded closing my eyes and breathing in and out slowly trying to relax. His thumb moved in soothing circles on the back of my hand. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back reassuringly. I sighed preparing myself.

I felt the car come to a stop and I opened my eyes, squeezed Austin's hand once more before letting go. He looked at me concerned, I smiled back. I was ready, I don't have to sing or perform, so I can't fail I just have to get up there and answer some questions, easy.

The five of us walked into the studio and Gilroy met us backstage, "I am so glad you guys are here. Now just stay back here and enjoy these gift baskets, while I introduce you guys. So we'll have Trish and Dez up first? Austin and Ally you two can go last." Gilroy said.

We all nodded and he walked out saying great and we watched the introduction on the T.V back stage. "They're the ones everyone's been talking about, Team Austin is here everybody! Including special Guest Ally Dawson's older brother Adam! So we will also get his perspective. Hopefully we can get them to admit something super personal, and super embarrassing. Yup, that's Gotcha with Gilroy Smith. It's like a talk show that punches you right in the neck!" I took a deep breath.

Trish and Dez were standing at the entrance for the stage excitedly, "Now up first we have the manager and video director to get their perspective! Trish and Dez come on out guys!"

And so it starts.

**Trish's P.O.V**

Dez and I walked out excitedly and both took a seat, I was next to Gilroy and Dez was next to me. "How are you guys tonight?"

Dez and I looked at each other, "Awesome lately, things have just been so crazy." I said and Dez nodded.

"So you guys are not only manager and director for Austin Moon you as also best friends with the two of them?" Gilroy asked.

"Yes, Austin and I have been friends since kindergarten." Dez said strangely composed.

"So have Ally and I, I've known her for as long as I can remember." I said.

"So, basically you know them better than anyone?" Gilroy asked.

"For Austin and Dez probably, but if you want someone who knows anything and everything about Ally you're gonna have to talk to Adam. He goes on about them having 'sibling telepathy' but I do know Ally pretty well, if I should say so myself." I answered.

Gilroy smiled, "Excellent. So doesn't Ally have stage fright?" he asked.

"Yes." Dez answered, "Severely." I continued for him.

"Interesting, so how'd you get her here?" Gilroy asked.

I wasn't sure where he was going with this. "Well, we didn't. Austin and Adam did. Well mainly Austin. They are like best friends and they spend so much time together and Austin did everything he could to try and get her here and get her comfortable with the idea and since day one he has been gradually trying to help her overcome her stage fright." I answered.

"The first time didn't work out so well though, but he has been helping her be more carefree. Because when we first met Ally she was very sophisticated and shy and she still is but even we can see that from when we first met her she's not nearly as closed in as she was before." Dez said.

Gilroy nodded, "Okay, guys let's just get down to business. You've read the tabloids, been on Tweeter, seen the pages, what is your perspective on Auslly, do you agree with the rumors?"

I knew he was going to ask this sooner or later. "I wouldn't say, I totally agree with the things people have been saying in the tabloids, because truth be told Austin and Ally are very, very close. We do kind of seen the sort of little chemistry between them and we have asked them about it and they both said no and that they were just friends." I answered.

"Yes, but we don't know for sure, because they have been spending more and more time together and Adam and Austin have also gotten really close also and Adam and I have talked to Austin about Ally and whenever he talks about her he seems very, proud of Ally and the progress she's made with her stage fright and he is constantly complimenting her with her song writing. They are really close though, I know that" Dez explained.

Gilroy nodded, "Trish?"

"Well, it's the same with Ally. And she does always try her hardest with Austin and you all caught them sneaking out at what 5 am? Well whenever they can't sleep and Dez and I won't answer the phone they'll call the other and they're usually awake so they just go out in the middle of the night because they can't sleep. They definitely have a very close friendship, that's for sure." I said, trying not to give Gilroy too much to work with.

"So you guys do definitely see the chemistry there and as their best friends you have confronted them about it and they haven't said anything about being more than friends?" Gilroy asked.

"Yes, we do see it. It's definitely there but we don't know if they see it. After all it's not surprising that I see it I am the 'love whisperer'." Dez said.

I gave him a confused look, "I told you not to say that." I mumbled.

Gilroy looked a little confused but quickly smiled, "Well, I think it's time to bring Austin and Adam out next, right after this commercial so stick around!"

Dez and I smiled and walked off the stage. "Adam and Austin you guys are on next." I said and sat next to Ally.

I looked at her, "How'd it go?" She asked smiling but I could see the nervousness there.

"Great, except for when freckles brought out the love whisperer thing. You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a little nervous." Ally said.

"Everything will be fine Ally. All you have to do is answer a few questions." I said.

**Yes, that is the beginning of the interviews it is going to be in parts! **

**So far we have, **

**3 votes for You're My favorite song**

**1 vote for New classic**

**1 vote for something about the sunshine **

**And 1 vote for This is me/Gotta find you.**

**Keep reviewing! Oh and I love you too reviewers!**


	11. Interviews&Indecisions part 2

**Hello! **

**For the vote counts so far we have:**

**Five votes for you're My Favorite Song. **

**Two votes for something about the Sunshine. **

**Two votes for this is me/Gotta find you. **

**And one vote for New Classic. **

**We have Almost 80 reviews! You guys are awesome! No not even that, you're awesomesauce and Rossome! Please continue reviewing and voting because I need to know! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. **

**Austin's P.O.V**

I've never been nervous to go on stage before.

But knowing that I was going to have to answer questions about my best friend and I being a couple, I was trying not to freak out, "Yes, here they are! Adam Dawson and Austin Moon!" Gilroy said excitedly.

We slowly walked out and sat down, I made Adam sit next to Gilroy; I couldn't sit right next to him. It made me feel on edge even as close as I was, "Hey guys! So Adam you're Ally's older brother. What can you guys, Austin, between the two of you tell us about her?" Gilroy asked.

Oh jeez. Adam and I exchanged a look, "Ever since Ally was four she has been writing songs and sometimes performing in school plays and recitals, until of course she got stage fright. But even then she was always incredibly shy." Adam said.

"Ah, I see. So has Ally changed at all since then?" Gilroy asked seeming genuinely curious.

"Well, she has definitely changed a lot since I saw her last summer, before she met Austin and Dez and all the fame started. She seems a lot less shy, a year ago she wouldn't have even thought to even be here. She probably would have laughed when anyone tried to convince her to even be backstage right now." Adam said smiling clearly proud of his sister.

Gilroy smiled and nodded, "So Austin. You've been quiet but I can't help but notice that everything always seems to come down to you."

I was afraid he'd say that, "Well, Ally and I have been friends for months now and we are really close now and besides we've all been gradually, getting her on stage and just getting her in front of people so get her use to the idea. Like what I did for Miami Mac." I said, I sounded a lot less nervous then I felt.

Adam stepped in before Gilroy could, "Dude, that totally backfired." He said grinning cheekily.

I glared at him, "Yeah, but they don't know that!" I said, playing along knowing he was just trying to get me out of the harder questions we knew were coming.

Gilroy grinned, "So, tell me is Ally as dorky as she seems?" He asked.

Adam and I both started laughing, "Yes, but it's something about her personality that makes it not as dorky and it really suits her." I said smiling thinking her dance moves.

"Well you sure seem to think a lot of her Austin." Gilroy said slyly. Luckily, I'd seen this show before.

"Well, yeah she's my songwriter, but everyone in our team is not just a co-worker. We're friends and we have a special bond that's formed over the months that makes us even stronger than we would have been with a totally different manager and songwriter, or video director." I said, trying to only leave hints that we were friends.

"Adam?" Gilroy asked.

"Well, I'm not going to say they aren't friends. There is definitely a very strong bond there, and Ally and I e-mail and IM a lot since we don't see each other and she really does talk about them all a lot. Mainly Austin, to be honest but I mean who can blame her? They've all gone on a lot of crazy adventures, like um… when you guys went to the Everglades. Tell them about it Austin." Adam said nudging me.

"Yeah, it's a really funny story. So Shiny Money invited Ally and I down to the Swamp Blast to even stay in his house boat for the night to right the new song on his Shiny gold keyboard. We had to beg him to let Trish and Dez come after they didn't catch him at the Video Awards when he sampled 'Double Take' in his new rap. You all remember, anyway so when we got there we began to write the song when we finally kicked Trish and Dez out because they were distracting us from writing the song. They were about to leave when someone who had a boat next door came over to return his solid gold chain saw. He started to tell us the legend of this huge man eating Alligator called, 'Big Mama.'" I launched into the whole story, leaving nothing out.

When the story was finished, "Wow that does sound like enough to change a person, I'm sure it's not the only one you guys have had." Gilroy said.

I shook my head and Adam laughed, "No but my sister will get mad if we tell all the stories and then she can't." Adam said smiling.

Gilroy nodded, "Okay, look I'm just going to cut to the chase. Austin, what is your perspective on 'Auslly?'" Gilroy asked.

Man I knew this was coming, "I honestly don't know what to say about it. It was never something I even thought would happen. I never even thought that anyone would think of Ally and I as more than just friends. It's nothing either of us even thought about. I was shocked and totally thrown off guard. I mean don't get me wrong Ally's awesome but I've never seen her that way, in fact a few months ago I thought she had a crush on me because Dez and I read her secret book, well part of it and we both decided we were friends. She had a crush on a totally different person. Plus we have an awesome friendship and neither of us wanna jeopardize that." I concluded, there that was mostly honest. Adam looked impressed.

Gilroy nodded, "Wow no one had any idea. But Adam I would like to get your view on the whole thing."

Adam smiled and looked at me smirking, he was totally gonna be completely honest, he's got nothing to lose now does he? "Honestly Gilroy, after reading my sisters e-mails and talking to her and meeting Austin I was not really all that surprised. In fact what surprised me was just how determined Austin and Ally were to say how untrue it was. In fact when I started talking to them about it I had to full on say what I was talking to them about for them to get it and even then they thought I was crazy." Adam said.

I looked away, "Traitor." I muttered.

I knew Ally was probably thinking the same thing, "Well Adam we'll talk more about that in your single interview. Austin right now, I will bug you more in your single interview but right now we all want to hear about your newest single, you and Ally came up with." Gilroy said.

I smiled, well something easy, "It's probably going to be one of my favorites to be honest. It's called, 'They Way That You Do' and I don't want to give too much away but I will say it's going to be off the charts." I smiled at my inside joke. Adam chuckled knowing what I did.

Gilroy smiled, "You heard him Austies. New song coming soon! Well. Austin do me a favor and get Ally out here we need her and Adam out here. It's their turn."

"Sure."

Oh this should be interesting…

**It's kind of a cliffy. Please review! By the way the duet won't be until the very end of the story, probably the last chapter. Review! We've reached 80!**


	12. Interviews&Indecisions Part 3

**The time has come. It's time for Ally's interview. **

**Thanks for reviewing we are almost at 90 reviews. Thanks so much. **

**Votes remain the same for now. **

**You have a lot of time so don't worry. **

**Now, half of the moment you've all been waiting for. **

**Austin's P.O.V**

I ran backstage, when I went back there and the others noticed me, I saw all the color drain from Ally's face. I sighed, "It's time Ally. I have total faith in you. So does everyone else, it's only Adam and a reporter out there, but you have your brother and then I will be out there with you okay? Everything is going to be fine." I said walking over and grabbing her shoulders before pulling her into a hug.

She squeezed around my neck before letting go and I looked into her eyes making sure she could do it. I knew she could, I saw determination in her eyes but still a little fear. She would get through it great.

I nodded at her, "You're ready." I said smiling.

She gave me a smile before heading towards the stage entrance.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I haven't been this nervous since the incident.

No Ally don't think about that!

You can do this, you're going to go out there and answer a few questions with your brother, everything will be fine, everyone believes in you! You don't have to perform. When they're asking questions just do what Austin does, calm, cool and collected. You can do this.

I took a deep breath and smiled and stepped out onto the stage, when I hear people cheer I tried my hardest to ignore it and turned and smiled at them but kept on walking, I got across the stage and sat next to Adam with a smile still on my face.

Adam looked at me worriedly and I smiled trying to reassure him, finally he looked back to Gilroy, "Well, everybody get the record books Ally Dawson's out here! I'm just kidding, it's really great to have you here Ally. The world has been dying to see you." Gilroy said with a smile.

I smiled back, "It's really great to be here Gilroy. Oh and world don't worry they'll probably talk me into this again" I said looking towards the crowd before quickly looking away.

"So Ally, what possessed you to finally come out here and step way out of your comfort zone?" Gilroy asked.

I smiled, "Harassing friends?" I heard people laugh and smiled wider. Maybe I was good at this.

Adam chuckled, "Naw, I didn't want to disappoint anyone and besides they believed in me, I figured I should believe in myself." I shrugged.

Adam smiled at me, "Yup, that's Ally alright."

I rolled my eyes at him, "So Ally, why don't you tell us how everything including Team Austin and the fame started, how did you all meet?"

This was simple enough, "Well, I'm glad you asked Gilroy it really is an amazing story. Okay, so as usual I was working at the store after school while talking to Trish. Apparently she wanted to walk away at just the right time for me to turn around meaning to ask her to hang out and see a movie and I ended up dating an old lady that Saturday. But that's a different story. So after all that, Dez and Austin ran in through the back entrance and immediately went to the drums. Dez was filming and Austin was playing the drums with corndogs." I felt my face turn into a smile at the day.

"I was instantly provoked, so I ran up and whistled loudly in Austin's ear and everything stopped as usual. I told Austin, there was no playing the drums in the store. His response, 'That's okay, I'm an awesome drummer.' I still don't know what that had to do with anything." I paused again smiling wider. It really was a funny day.

"So anyway after I yelled at them and walked away Dez started talking about how he was the director." I said.

"Wait a minute, at the time what was Dez filming with?" Gilroy asked.

Adam laughed, "His IPhone."

"He broke it trying to throw it up in the air and catch it." I said laughing.

"Okay, so Ally continue." Gilroy said eagerly.

"Right, so Austin started talking about how he can play anything, even a trumpet through another trumpet. He gave an example, he actually can. Then Dez thought he could play a harmonica through a Sousaphone." I was saying before Gilroy interrupted.

"Wait, how did that work?" He asked.

I laughed, "It didn't it flew out and he ended up having to Heimlich the old lady so she didn't choke on a harmonica." Everyone laughed.

"Okay, so later on I was in my practice room singing my song I had recently written, 'Double Take.' Apparently even before Austin and I even became friends and actually I did not like him at all when we first met, but Austin enjoys eavesdropping on me when I'm singing." I said.

Adam laughed loudly, "Yeah it's true! Austin told me about the vocal warm-ups." Adam said and then imitated him imitating me.

I slapped his arm, hard, "Ow, that hurt! Don't take it out on me Austin's the one who told me!" Adam argued.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please! You already knew I did that and Austin told you, you told the world!" I said.

Adam put his hands up in surrender clearly scared, "Ally you should finish the story."

"You're right, I can't kill you here, to many witnesses." I replied and his eyes widened. I smiled triumphantly.

"Anyway, so Austin came in asking if he could get a discount on the harmonica and he started playing it and got old lady spit all over me." I said.

Gilroy laughed, "So the dislike just kept growing huh?" He asked.

I nodded feeling bad about it now, "He and Dez almost ruined several instruments, he eavesdropped in my private practice room and he touched my book of course I was irritated. Looking back I kind of feel bad but oh well." I said.

"Anyway, on with the story, so I asked him if he saw the keep out sign and he immediately changed the subject to my song, saying it was good but if I wanted to make I catchy I had to speed it up. He started singing it and he touched my book. He played the harmonica again and that's when he got the old lady spit on me." I said.

Adam chuckled, "Ally was peeved. Her e-mail that after noon was so angry I thought she was taking her anger out on the keys of her computer considering she'd never take it out on an instrument." Adam said.

I nodded and smiled, "Alright, so I kicked him out, I didn't really care to be honest. So the next day I was talking to Trish and when she was walking out she was singing Double take. That's when she showed me the video and I freaked out." I said.

"Ally handled it well though. They looked up his house on the internet and just barged in." Adam said laughing.

Gilroy raised his eyebrows, "I thought you were shy."

"I was peeved." I answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which to me, it was.

"So, we barged into his house and his room. They were making a bunch of Austin merchandise apparently. Including, cologne, pillows, life sized chocolate, peanut butter and foam spitter." I said.

"What would you need a foam spitter for?" Gilroy asked.

I laughed, "Oh it's actually really fun to spray other people with." I said.

Adam and Gilroy both nodded and I rolled my eyes, "So we confronted him and Austin didn't want to tell the world because it would be embarrassing. He actually thought that he wrote the song. So I was extremely angry now. Trish and I were actually going to crash the Helen show. We snuck in using a magic smoke ball thing to distract the security guard, she didn't even chase us. We accidentally ended up crashing the news instead. By the time we got to the Helen show it was over. I was ready to give up, I didn't care really." I said.

"So how did Team Austin start if you all hated each other?" Gilroy asked.

I lost the smile, "Don't put words in my mouth. We didn't hate each other, we just didn't know each other and I was frustrated."

Gilroy back up, but I smiled again and continued with the story, "So, Helen wanted Austin to come back on the show with a brand new original song, the next day. So naturally he came to me because I wrote his first song. I said no, and told them to get out of the store."

The audience gasped, "What made you change your mind?" I heard someone yell from the audience.

I smiled brightly at the camera, "Well, I was about to walk up the stairs to my practice room when Austin said exactly this, 'Who am I kidding. My dad always said music was a waste of time. He said I had a bazillion and one chance of making it.'" I said.

"Well what'd you say?" Gilroy asked.

"I said, 'That's exactly what my dad said to me.' Which is true and what he said next is what really changed my mind, 'I guess my fifteen minutes of fame are over. I just wanted to prove my dad wrong.'" The audience 'awed' and I smiled.

"So we had to pull an all-nighter to write a new song. And in the morning Austin told me he wanted me to be there at the Helen show with him, so I went. He totally tricked me though, he told me the piano player was sick and that I had to play and I could just play behind a curtain. That was when he told the world that I wrote the songs. Everything would have been fine, and then he pulled the curtain back. If he hadn't of announced it, I probably wouldn't have even noticed. You all know what happens next, I don't want to relive it. It was the next day that I came to the store and up in my practice room to see Austin and Dez up there and there was couches and chairs the foam spitter, a new piano! And pretty much everything else with Austin merchandise. Oh and pickles. That was when Austin asked me to be his music partner. And obviously, I agreed." I finished and took a deep breath.

"And thus Team Austin was born." Adam said dramatically.

Gilroy laughed, "Well that was quite a story. And Ally may I say you have been doing great, but now I'm sorry but now we get to the hard part. I need to ask you about Auslly."

I kept a poker face on, trying not to let him know how terrified I was, "Well, I knew it was coming sometime. What do you need to know Gilroy?" I asked.

He looked shocked, "Well, I'd like to get your opinion on it."

Be honest Ally, "I was totally shocked, with everything everyone was saying. Between the encouraging of Auslly and the Austies that want me dead, thank you by the way I love you too. And just Auslly altogether. I never, ever expected something like this to ever happen. I was confused, to say the least." I said.

Adam laughed, "The very least. Whenever I'd bring it up she was so confused it was unbelievable." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Adam could you go get Austin for me. Everyone's been waiting on seeing Auslly's opinion on Auslly." Gilroy asked.

Adam nodded and walked out. About five minutes later Austin walked out, winking at the crowd. He sat down closest to Gilroy, "Good to be back." Austin said laughing.

I rolled my eyes, "How's the show so far Austin?" Gilroy asked.

Austin glanced at me, "You tell me."

I smiled, "I'm doing great apparently." I said.

"I told you so." He said. I smiled and nudged him.

"So Austin fascinating story about how everyone met. I think our fans would like to hear more stories about your adventures. What can you tell us?" Gilroy asked.

I laughed, "I don't know if we should tell them about Tilly or about Trish's Quinceanera." I said.

Austin nodded, "Me neither, to be honest." He admitted.

Adam, Trish and Dez walked out, "Talk about the Quinceanera!" Before running back off stage.

Austin and I started laughing while Gilroy just looked confused, "Well you heard them Austin."

**Austin's P.O.V**

"This is a weird story, there are weirder that have happened to us but this one is pretty good." I said smiling.

I was so glad Ally was doing great. I knew she could do it, now I just needed to work on her performing. Ally smiled and nodded, "Austin, you start it." Ally said nudging me again.

I nodded and smiled, "Trish was having a Quinceanera, obviously and we all found out about it."

"Yeah, Trish so wasn't looking forward to it. Austin had to talk her into being excited. It didn't take much just talking about her getting a boat load of presents." Ally continued for me.

I laughed, "You're going to cut me off like that for the entire story aren't you?" I asked.

She smiled, "Yes. Now, your turn." She said.

I laughed, "So Trish's cousin was going to be there and her new boyfriend was going to be there and he owns like 5 of the best clubs across the country." I said.

"So obviously, we all got excited and asked if Austin could perform. It was his chance at an international tour." Ally continued again.

I looked at Ally, "You continue I don't think they care about what Dez and I were talking about." I said. They would care, but I didn't want them to know.

"Right, so later on Trish and I went around the mall handing out invitations." Ally said.

My turn, "Yes and Ally had a crush on this boy named Dallas at the time. And Trish invited him, just because of that. But poor Ally here, can't dance." I said with smile on my face.

Ally buried her face in her hands, "Austin, shut up. Before you ask, no I don't like him anymore. Anyway, so since Trish did that Austin and I were talking about it later that day. And that was when I asked him to teach me to slow dance so I didn't kill myself and any innocent person around me." Ally joked, smiling now.

Gilroy smirked, "And how'd that go?"

I laughed, "She stepped on her own foot at first. But then it went pretty smoothly."

"Until he tried to spin me, I ended up knocking over Austin and a speaker and it fell on Austin's ankle. Breaking it. I still feel really bad." Ally said.

"Don't feel bad, you've gotten better. Anyway, so later on Dez slammed a huge pack of ice on my ankle which didn't really work. It just hurt." I said.

"Well were you still going to do the show?" Gilroy asked.

Ally laughed, "Oh yeah, he was going to do the whole performance flying above the crowd on a jungle vine." Ally said.

Everyone laughed, I smiled Ally was doing great, that's what mattered, "Anyway, so then I get Dez to give Ally lessons for me, while I was there. It would go wrong if they were alone. Dez is… well Dez. But Ally caught on and she had already gotten pretty good." I said smiling.

Ally smiled, "So next is the party. After Trish being introduced it was time for the traditional Father/Daughter dance." She said.

"I told Ally to go and ask him but she started stalling." I said.

"I was not stalling!"

"Saying stalling ten times fast is stalling Ally." I shot back barely before she could finish her sentence.

"Whatever. Anyway, by the time I was not, distracted. The song was almost over. So I couldn't ask him." Ally said. Of course she would use any other word but stalling.

"It was three hours before another slow song came on." I said feeling Ally should tell them she was turned down instead of me, because she might say something else.

"So, I went up to him telling Trish and Austin not to watch and yes I know you guys turned right around. Anyway so I asked him and he said no." Ally said.

"Someone turned you down?" Gilroy asked looking genuinely confused.

"I know right?" I said, to tease Ally.

Ally blushed and looked down, "Shut up." She mumbled.

"Anyway, so I was really embarrassed so I ran, and hid under a table. My plan was to hide there until the party was over. But of course Austin wouldn't let me." Ally said, smiling at me.

I smiled back, "I called her and she finally poked her head out from under the table I was standing right next to and I hung up the phone, put my crutches to the side and crawled under." I said.

The audience awed again. Ally smiled, "Yeah, he asked me why I was hiding. I told him I was embarrassed." I smiled brightly.

"I told her Dallas wasn't that great, and that he didn't know what he was missing. Which is true." I said.

Ally smiled at me, "He really did make me feel better. But when it came time for Austin to perform Dez was testing out the jungle vine and it came untied and he crashed into the turn tables and all the presents." Ally said.

I laughed, "I thought Trish was going to kill him. But by the time the club owner got there, there was only enough time for one song. I was just beginning A Billion Hits when I saw Ally. She looked so upset."

"So Austin, I still think he should have performed, he stopped his performance and told his band to play a slow song and then we danced. It was probably one of the sweetest things anyone's ever done for me." Ally said smiling.

I smiled, "It was nothing." I said.

"No, it wasn't. But what he said to me after was even better." Ally said smiling.

I smiled, "I told her how much she seriously deserved the best and that if she ever had a broken heart she could punch me in the arm. Just not my right arm, I'll need that to punch him." I said

The crowd awed again, "I know he's a nice guy." Ally said smiling.

"Well, I am very surprised to hear all that. But now I need Auslly's opinion on Auslly." Gilroy said.

I shook my head, so did Ally, "We're not Auslly." I said.

Ally smiled, "We're Austin and Ally." She said.

"Well what's Austin and Ally's opinion on Auslly?" Gilroy asked.

I looked at Ally, I tried to mentally scream the question at her, 'the truth?' She nodded seeming to get the message. "We've already told you. We didn't know what to think." Ally said.

Gilroy sighed, "It's not about what you thought, or didn't think. It's about what you think now." He said.

Ally and I glanced at each other finally reaching our peak or nervousness, "Uhm… to be perfectly… honest Gilroy. I have no idea, I am very confused actually." Ally said honestly, running a hand through her hair.

He nodded, "Austin?" He asked.

"Ah, erm… I don't even know. Just hearing everything has totally confused everyone really. And I know I was very mad when I read some of the Twits my FANS were giving Ally. If you're my fans then you won't hate on the whole reason why I'm famous." I said, growing angry near the end.

"I am not the whole reason. And besides it's fine. Honestly it's not getting me." Ally said.

"Plus, half of you girls, I don't know any of you. Maybe a few but still." I said.

"Well, I have everything I need. We will be back to start the single interviews after these messages." Gilroy said.

Ally and I waved and walked off stage. Ally seems dazed, I smiled and pulled her back to me, "Ally! You totally did it!"

Ally squealed, "I know! I can't believe it!" She hugged me tightly, "Thank you Austin, I couldn't have done it without you."

**Please review! We start the singles soon. And I stayed up until 3 am writing this and it's over 3,400 words! Review!**


	13. Interviews&Indecisions part 4 FINAL PART

**Hey! Okay, these are the recent votes. **

**6 For you're my favorite song. **

**3 for this for me/gotta find you. **

**4 for new classic. **

**3 for something about the sunshine. **

**Personally I am leaning towards New Classic myself, because I feel it's more Austin's style. And it does apply to the situation; Joe Jonas isn't really Austin if you think about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally. **

**Ally's P.O.V **

I can't believe I did it!

I did not think I could do it. It was all thanks to Austin. We were all sitting at our mirrors; with our chairs turned in a circle gushing about the show everyone had congratulated me. I felt like I was over one part of my stage fright, I can't perform yet though, I know that. But I can actually talk now.

Gilroy came back stage, "You guys are doing great! My ratings and views are already going up! Good job!" He said before walking away.

"Um, k?" Everyone said in unison.

We all looked at each other weirdly and then we all started talking excitedly again.

It was only a matter of time before Gilroy came out again, "Alright, we're going to do Dez first, then Trish, then Adam, then Austin, then Ally and then the big group alright?" He asked.

We all nodded, "Great! Dez come with me and when I give you the signal go out on stage." Gilroy said.

Dez got up and followed him turning to give us a huge smile and thumbs up before walking to the stage entrance. So this is where it starts.

**Dez's P.O.V**

I was glad we couldn't watch the show backstage, Austin and Ally will get mad when they see what everyone has to say about their relationship. I took my seat next to Gilroy and he leaned towards me over his desk, "So Dez, I don't think we need much small talk, as Austin's best friend, do you think Austin does like Ally and more than a friend?" He asked.

I sighed, I might as well tell the truth, "To be honest Gilroy, yes I have and as his best friend I do think that he does like Ally as more than a friend. But the thing is, I don't think they see it. Austin and Ally are so, comfortable around each other and were best friends for the longest time that I don't think they noticed the change." I said and Gilroy smiled obviously pleased the information I just gave him.

He nodded, "Alright, so when do you think things started to change?" Gilroy asked.

"Probably when everyone else does, at Trish's Quinceanera when Austin gave up a possible international tour just so he could dance with Ally, and Ally got over Dallas that night." I said.

"But you don't know Ally that well." Gilroy asked.

I shook my head, "No you'll have to ask Trish and Adam for that. But I definitely think she feels the same way." I said.

He nodded, "Alright Dez that's all we need. Can you just send Trish out for me?"

I nodded and walked out waving. "Trish you're up." I said walking back to them.

I saw down and Trish nodded and walked out.

**Trish's P.O.V**

I walked out and waved at the crowd and then sat down, "Oh long time no see Gilroy." I said with a chuckle in my voice.

He and the crowd laughed, "Oh, Trish of course the charmer. So, Trish you're Ally's best friend, you know almost everything about her. So you can tell when she likes someone? What do you think of her liking Austin?" He asked.

As if I didn't see this coming, "Well Gilroy, I wouldn't be surprised if they dated and I do think Ally has a thing for Austin, sorry Austies but get over it but Ally's the one for Austin. But yeah I really do think they match each other perfectly and that they would definitely be a lot happier and really cute together." I said with a smile.

Gilroy laughed, "Well, I think all the Auslly fans agree with you I mean as much as they love Austin, if you read certain fans twits they say how it would be nice if Austin did have someone like a girlfriend or even a crush." Gilroy said.

I nodded, "Yeah and as his manager I do think it would be good for publicity and as his friend I do think it will make him and Ally a lot happier than they seem to be now. Problem is everyone sees it except them." I said.

"Why is that do you think?" Gilroy asked.

"Well, first Ally doesn't see herself clearly, hence the stage fright she doesn't know how awesome she actually is and how many guys I actually have seen checking her out but if you ever say it to her she won't believe you. And Austin is so focused on not ruining the friendship that his mind immediately rejects anything that might ruin it. Neither of them wants to ruin their friendship and partnership that they have." I said.

"So their just so use to just being friends that when these new emotions come on they act as if they don't know they're there." Gilroy said, finally catching on.

I nodded trying to maintain the elastic smile on my face as I faced the cameras, "Well, Trish thank you and would you mind just sending Adam out here?" Gilroy asked.

Finally, "Nope not at all." I said and quickly waved to the audience before scurrying off stage.

"Adam, you're up." I said as I sat down.

He stood up and walked out. Soon this will all be over, thankfully. I looked over to Austin and Ally who were chatting away totally unaware of the rest of us.

**Adam's P.O.V**

I walked on stage smiling and waving to the crowd just prepared for this all to be over, "Hey Gilroy, how've ya been?" I asked while taking my seat.

He smiled, "Pretty good, but I have something to discuss with you. You are the over-protective big brother of Ally, the shy songwriter with stage fright." He said.

I nodded, "Yeah sounds about right."

He smiled, "So you know her better than anyone? So let me ask you something, do you think there is some chemistry between Austin and Ally?"

I nodded, "Oh absolutely. I may not have known Austin for very long but I can tell he does. One day Ally didn't get much sleep at all and she had to work at the store even earlier than usual. So as soon as Austin walked in he noticed right away how tired she was and made her go upstairs to her practice room and lay down on the couch and he got her a blanket and water and everything and laid her down and stayed there with her almost the entire time until she started waking up and since we closed to store when we weren't supposed to we booked it downstairs. But since it's not the first time he's done it so when Ally would tell me about it in her e-mails she'll even say how he stayed with her the entire time she was asleep." I said.

A course of 'Awe's' went through the audience and I smiled at them, "Really? So he's almost as protective as you are?" Gilroy asked.

I laughed, "Almost not quite." I said.

"So you really do see it there." Gilroy said.

I nodded, "Yeah I really do. I've known Ally all her life and ever since she's met Austin she's been so much more carefree and happy and she has this weird sparkle in her eye that I've never seen before." I said smiling; she really did seem a lot happier.

Gilroy smiled, "And you approve of Austin." It wasn't a question.

I nodded, "Definitely. I know our dad does to and knowing our mom she'll love Austin when she meets him. But honestly, I can't think of anyone who I think would be better for my little sister than Austin." I said.

Gilroy smiled, "So what do you think of this Dallas kid Ally use to have a crush on?"

My smile immediately disappeared, "I really don't like him, and he almost broke my baby sister's heart more than once. Plus you can tell she wasn't comfortable around him. She even told me she liked Dallas more before he started talking." I said chuckling towards the end.

Gilroy nodded, "So basically you only really approve of Austin."

I nodded, "Austin's good for her and I really think he can make her happiest." I said.

Gilroy smiled, "Alright, Adam thank you. Can you send Austin out; I want to save your precious sister till last." He said. (A/N I realized how evil that sounded when I was typing it.)

I nodded and walked out waving, "Austin, you're up." I said.

He nodded and walked out.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I can't believe how nervous I was as I walked out, at least when Adam was out here he could help me avoid all the tricky questions about Ally and I but right now it was the whole purpose.

I smiled and waved out to the screaming fans and sat down next to Gilroy, "Hey Gilroy." I said trying to see if I could charm my way out of this.

He smiled, "Hello Austin, I do have some questions for you." He said.

I smiled a fake smile; I was so not getting out of this, "Shoot." I said.

"What do you think of Ally Dawson and be honest." He asked.

I was afraid of that, "Well, Ally is awesome for starters. She's a great songwriter and an awesome friend and I don't know what I'd do without her." I said.

"Austin you know what I mean." Gilroy said.

I sighed, "When it comes to the whole Auslly thing I don't really know, I'm not going to say it didn't make me question if Ally and I were only just friends because I would be lying but I can't confirm anything right now." I said finally being honest.

Gilroy smiled, "So you don't know how you're feelings right now." (A/N Surprise, surprise right?)

I shook my head, "I do know neither Ally nor I want to ruin our friendship that we've built. I don't know how she feels but I can't confirm how I'm feeling right now because, I don't know to be honest." I admitted feeling better to get it off my chest even if it was to the whole world.

"Alright, Austin that's awesome but could you now send Ally out and then after we can get started on your group?" Gilroy asked.

I nodded and waved and walked off stage, "Ally, you're up." I said.

She gave me a panicked look and I hugged her, "You can do this, we'll be out there with you before you know it." I whispered before letting her go.

I looked into her eyes when we pulled away, "You're ready." I said.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I took a deep breath before walking out with a smile on my face. I waved as everyone cheered and took my seat next to Gilroy, "Hi Gilroy!" I said.

He smiled, "Ally, look I just need to get right to the point, what are your feelings about Austin?" He asked abruptly.

Well then, "About Austin?"

**Just get it off your chest Ally. **

Gilroy nodded and I smiled, "To be perfectly honest Gilroy Austin and I are just friends. There is no secret relationship and I never gave us being more than friends a second though… that is until the tabloids started flying out at us and made me question my entire feelings, so I don't really know, it's all just so messed up right now. But one thing I do know is that I don't want anything bad to happen to mine and Austin's friendship." I said in a rush, finally getting it out.

Gilroy smiled, "Well, your brother sure seems to approve of him." He said.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "That's because if Austin thinks I'm sick or hurt he smothers me just as much as Adam does." I smiled as everyone laughed.

"Oh no it's true; they smother and over nurse me. And you'd never think carefree Austin Moon was so worrisome." I said laughing lightly.

Gilroy laughed, "So Ally now that we know all that, do you think you could get everyone out here so we can talk to and say a sad goodbye to you all?" He said.

I smiled and got up bouncing to back stage, "Come on guys it's time." I said.

They all smiled and came out with me; the crowd went wild when we all walked out waving at them and smiling. Trish and Dez were in the seats closest to Gilroy then Adam, then Austin and then me. I was farthest, "Well, it's good to see you all at once. I just want to say thank you for being here and choosing my show to interview you. You all had interesting things today and for the viewers, you heard it here first, on Gotcha with Gilroy Smith. Let's give a warm goodbye to Team Austin and Ally's brother Adam." He said and we all waved as everyone cheered and the curtain closed.

We said our goodbyes to Gilroy and as soon as we got out of the studio we immediately started cheering, "We did it!"

We had a group hug and then I realized everything, "AH! Austin I totally did it!" I yelled and jumped up into his embrace and he lifted me and spun me.

"I knew you could." He said in my ear as he sat me down on my feet again.

I hugged everyone and then we got into Adams car again. It was late and I grew tired before I knew it I rested my head against Austin's shoulder and fell asleep.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school and homework. Please review and keep voting!**


	14. Drives&Dreams

**Hey everyone! I am **loving t**he reviews thank you so much! **

**The new votes are:**

**6 for New Classic. **

**6 You're My Favorite Song. **

**4 Something About The Sunshine. **

**4 for This is me/Gotta find you. **

**You still have plenty of time to vote don't worry! **

**I have just written my first fan letters to Ross and Laura. I will be sending them later today! If you want their fan address's I will PM you them just tell me in a review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally. **

**Austin's P.O.V**

I felt Ally's head rest against my shoulder about five minutes after we got in the car. I looked down and saw her sound asleep, "She sleeping?" Adam asked.

I looked up and he was looking back at me I just nodded. He chuckled and looked back at the road, "You're gonna have to carry her inside Austin because I have to drive Trish and Dez home." Adam continued.

He pulled up to the side of the road and Trish got out, "Bye guys, bye Ally." Trish whispered the last part, laughing at her unconscious friend. I chuckled and looked down at Ally.

Adam, Dez and I waved to Trish and Adam waited until she got inside to drive away. Dez looked back, "She's sleeping lot lately." He said.

I gave him a look, "She hasn't gotten much sleep lately." Adam and I grumbled.

"So where did you say you lived again Dez?" Adam asked.

Dez told him where he lived and Adam started driving. He pulled up outside his house not five minutes later, "Bye Dez." Adam and I whispered.

He just waved and I looked down at Ally when we started driving again. I adjusted my shoulder just a little and she stirred before cuddling into my side. I chuckled, "She sleep talks you know." Adam said.

I laughed, "Really?" I asked.

He nodded, "I bugged her about it all the time when we were kids." He said.

I chuckled and looked down at her again, "Alright we're here Austin pick her up you've gotta take her inside." Adam said.

I decided I shouldn't argue with him and just nodded before scooping Ally up in my arms and took her out of the car. She stirred and her eyes opened slightly, "Austin?" She asked faintly, obviously still half asleep.

"Shh." I murmured. Adam opened the door to let us through.

I quickly walked up the stairs to Ally's room, when I got to her door I opened it trying to be as quiet as possible. I walked over to her bed and pulled the covers back and laid her down before pulling the covers over her. I smiled, "Night Ally." I whispered and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

I walked downstairs with a smile on my face, "I only live around the corner I can just walk." I told Adam who was waiting for me downstairs.

He already had his keys hung up and shoes off, "Austin, why don't you crash here tonight our dads at a convention and it's not like our dad would care anyway. The couch pulls out." Adam said.

I smiled, "Sure, I'll just text my parents and let them know." I said.

I pulled my phone out and quickly text them.

_Staying at Ally_'s tonight _on the pull out couch see you tomorrow._

It read. I looked at my phone battery, it was about to die. Adam must've seen my look cause when he came back with sheets and blankets and a pillow he chuckled, "I'll get Ally's charger." He said smiling wholeheartedly.

I smiled, "Thanks." I said before taking the sheets and everything from him.

I walked to the living room and let everything down before pulling the couch out. I started to make the bed; I was done by the time Adam got back downstairs. He smiled and handed me the charger, "Here, get some sleep Austin. Night." He said walking up the stairs.

I smiled and waved to him before getting under the covers with the T.V remote. I turned the T.V on and started channel surfing. When I found something decent I got comfortable and felt my eyes get heavier and I quickly fell asleep.

The dreams were getting bizarre. I have dreamt about Ally before but it was never something like this. It seemed so real.

_Ally and I were performing a duet on stage. I could only roughly hear the music but I couldn't hear the lyrics to the actual song. _

_When the song was over, I had my arm around Ally and we both bowed. We looked older than we are now about 20 or 22 at the most. I saw Adam, Trish and Dez in the audience waving and smiling. _

_Ally looked at my dream self and smiled, my dream self-nodded to her. She smiled brightly, "Okay, everyone! We have an announcement!" Ally called. _

_My dream self-smiled brightly, "That's right! Ally and I are… engaged!" He shouted. _

I bolted up right, "Engaged." I repeated over and over gasping for breath.

"What?" I gasped not talking to anyone really.

I looked around; I finally looked to the digital clock on the microwave in the kitchen, "Four am. Alright Austin go back to sleep." I said to myself.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard a voice ask.

"GAH!" I shouted.

I looked over and saw Ally by the staircase with a glass of water, laughing now. "Oh, that was good!" She laughed.

I glared at her, "Yeah, ha-ha very funny." I muttered sarcastically.

She smiled and walked over, sitting on the bed, "Aw is someone a widdle tired?" She asked in a baby-voice just to bug me.

I rolled me eyes and pouted, "Yes." I muttered.

She laughed, "Well as long as I'm here." She said holding up a box with a bunch of DVD's.

I smiled brightly and grabbed one out, "Some of your home movies? I really wanna see these!" I said enthusiastically.

She laughed, "Well fine, you're very lucky I'm letting you see these." She said.

I smiled and walked up and put one it. Ally was already leaned up against the back of the couch all comfy already. I smiled and came and sat next to her pulling the blanket over both of us. We were up laughing almost the entire night. U

We were watching one and Ally tripped learning how to surf, "I still don't know how to surf normally, I can kind of surf but not really." Ally said with a smile.

I smiled at her, "Well, I'll teach you tomorrow, or later today I guess." She smiled.

"Will you?" She asked hopefully.

I nodded with a smile and we went back to laughing at her home movies until we fell asleep.

**Please review! Once again I have Laura's and Ross' fan mail addresses and can give them to you. Review!**


	15. FAN MAIL ADDRESSES! NOT A CHAPTER!

Ross's is: P.O Box 280154 Northridge, CA 91328 USA

Laura's is: 360 North Crescent Dr. North Bldg

Those are the fan mail addresses everyone!


	16. Disses&Discoveries

**What up? Ha-ha okay so for those of you not paying attention chapter 15 was Ross Lynch's and Laura Marano's fan mail addresses. If you want you can send a picture of yourself in the envelope and ask for it to be signed in your letter just put a return address. It will take about three months for you to get anything back, what with all the other fan mail? **

**Anyway, you're welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally. **

**Lester's P.O.V **

When I got home from the convention around 10:30 I almost ran from the drive-way to the door to get home. I couldn't wait to see Adam and Ally to see how the interviews went. I couldn't watch them, the convention was too crowded. I shoved my key in the keyhole and opened the door, "Ally, Adam! I'm home!" I called.

"Shh!" Someone hissed.

I looked over and saw Adam standing in the kitchen with a plate of eggs, bacon and toast with a glass of orange juice. I gave him a questioning look and he jerked his chin to the living room. I saw Austin and Ally lying there fast asleep, half sitting up. I chuckled, "It would bug me if it was anyone other than Austin." I said with a smile.

Adam just nodded with a smile and we looked at each other, "This is weird, I'm not use to her being so… grown up." Adam said his smiled saddened a little bit.

I felt my face sober, "Yeah, happened a little too fast didn't it?" I murmured.

He nodded and we both looked over to her and Austin, sighing I walked over to the stove and cracked some eggs in a bowl, "Hey, Dad they probably won't be up after we eat breakfast why don't we go out and get some more supplies for the store and work the morning shift Ally usually does after a hard interview like that?" Adam asked.

I looked toward them with a smile, "Sure, let's go." I totally trusted Ally and I knew Austin wasn't like _that_. We both got our shoes on and walked out the door, locking it.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I felt my eyes slowly open; I looked around, "Where am I?" I asked.

I looked around and realized where I was. I was at Ally's house, I looked around and looked down toward my shoulder; sure enough there was Ally's head on my shoulder. I started chuckling; I got the remote and started watching T.V.

I felt Ally stir and re-positioned my shoulder and held my breath until she settled. I turned back to the T.V and felt my eyes getting heavy again.

I slowly let them close again.

I was awoken sometime later to the scent of pancakes; I straightened up sniffing the air. I looked around and saw Ally wasn't next to me anymore. I slowly stood up and walked to the kitchen, I saw Ally at the stove flipping a pancake. She turned and when she saw me jumped, "Good you're awake." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah, good thing, I see pancakes." I said, trying to snatch one from the plate of stacked pancakes.

Ally smacked my hand, "No, you can go set the table." She said sternly.

I held my hand to my chest, "Ow that hurt." I whined.

"Aww, honey." She said sarcastically.

I pouted, she rolled her eyes and held a whip cream canister above my mouth I opened and she sprayed, "There all better?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded, catching the whip cream that fell out of my mouth and Ally laughed, "Go set the table." She said rolling her eyes.

I saluted, "Yes ma'am!" I said and opened the fridge, grabbing the whip cream from the counter; I grabbed the margarine and syrup and went in the cupboard and grabbed the chocolate chips.

I set them in the center of the table. Refilling on the whip cream as I walked in. I accidentally held the nozzle to long and sprayed Ally as she turned around. She stood frozen for a minute before she got a handful of pancake batter and threw it in my face.

We both glared at each other for a minute before we burst out laughing, "I didn't think you'd do it!" I got out between laughing fits.

Ally was hunched over holding her stomach, "You sprayed me with whip cream! What was I supposed to do?"

We both sat there laughing before she turned off the stove and we both grabbed plates and started eating and decorating our pancakes despite the mess on our faces. When we finished Ally smiled, "Come on, let's go wash our faces, before my dad gets back." Ally said.

I nodded and we raced up the stairs, when we got to the bathroom we looked in the mirror and started laughing, luckily Ally had a big bathroom, it was almost half the size of her bedroom, with a bathtub the size of a hot tub, a glass shower and a sink that stretches almost all the way across the wall with a huge mirror and cupboard. It was all white and tile and there were two sinks.

We both started rinsing off our faces, "Austin, you missed a spot." Ally said.

I looked over to her and wiped the spot on my face where she was indicating, "No." She said.

I tried again and she shook her head. I tried again she continued to shake her head. Eventually she rolled her eyes, "Come here." She said, grabbing the back of my neck and getting the spot I missed.

She held my eyes for an immeasurable moment and we both sort of just stayed in that position, after a minute of two she eventually let go and we both looked away, "That was nowhere close to where you were pointing." I said after an awkward silence.

She laughed and the mood was broken, "Yeah that's what you think." She said with a smile.

We both heard the front door open, "Austin, Ally?" Adam and Mr. Dawson called.

Ally chuckled, "Coming guys." She called and we both walked downstairs.

Adam laughed, "You two look like you got hit by a bus." He said.

Ally rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but lucky for us we don't look like this on a normal basis like some people." She shot back with a smirk.

"Ooh." I said.

They all laughed and looked at me. I smiled and checked my phone, "Oh I have to go. I'll see you later though. Bye Ally, Mr. Dawson, Adam." I said.

Ally waved, "Bye Austin." They all said as I walked out.

When I got home my mom and dad were waiting for me, "Yeah?" I asked.

"Come watch this." Mom said, pulling me toward the living room and she hit play, it was Gotcha.

'_Ally, look I just need to get right to the point, what are your feelings about Austin?" Gilroy said with a smile. _

_Ally smiled nervously, "About Austin?" _

_"To be perfectly honest Gilroy Austin and I are just friends. There is no secret relationship and I never gave us being more than friends a second though… that is until the tabloids started flying out at us and made me question my entire feelings, so I don't really know, it's all just so messed up right now. But one thing I do know is that I don't want anything bad to happen to mine and Austin's friendship." Ally said with a smile, she just seemed relieved to get it off her chest. _

_Well, your brother sure seems to approve of him." Gilroy said with a smile. _

_Ally laughed, "That's because if Austin thinks I'm sick or hurt he smothers me just as much as Adam does."_

_The crowd laughed and Ally smiled, "Oh no it's true; they smother and over nurse me. And you'd never think carefree Austin Moon was so worrisome." _

_Gilroy laughed. _

My parents hit pause and I slowly sat down.

"_To be perfectly honest Gilroy Austin and I are just friends. There is no secret relationship and I never gave us being more than friends a second though… that is until the tabloids started flying out at us and made me question my entire feelings, so I don't really know, it's all just so messed up right now. But one thing I do know is that I don't want anything bad to happen to mine and Austin's friendship."_

Her words kept spinning around my head; I just had to figure out what they meant.

My parents left me alone with my thoughts.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I was in my kitchen sitting on my counter texting Trish when Adam called me in the kitchen, "Yeah?" I asked.

"I think you may want to see Austin's interview Als." Adam said.

"O-kay?" I said.

I sat on the couch and watched the T.V.

_What do you think of Ally Dawson and be honest." Gilroy asked. _

_Well, Ally is awesome for starters. She's a great songwriter and an awesome friend and I don't know what I'd do without her." Austin said and I smiled. _

_"Austin you know what I mean." Gilroy said._

_"When it comes to the whole Auslly thing I don't really know, I'm not going to say it didn't make me question if Ally and I were only just friends because I would be lying but I can't confirm anything right now." Austin sighed, seeming relieved. _

_Gilroy smiled, "So you don't know how you're feelings right now." _

_"I do know neither Ally nor I want to ruin our friendship that we've built. I don't know how she feels but I can't confirm how I'm feeling right now because, I don't know to be honest." Austin said. _

What?

**And it is ended there. Sorry people, I needed a cliffhanger. Lucky for you I update fast. **

**7 votes for New C**la**ssic. **

**7 for You're My favorite Song. **

**5 for Something about the sunshine. **

**And 4 for This is me/Gotta find you. **

**Review!**


	17. Leaders&Liars

**Wassup? Okay, anyway these are the new scores. **

**8 for New Classic**

**7 You're my favorite song. **

**6 Something about the sunshine. **

**And 4 this is me/gotta find you. **

**Keep voting!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally. **

**Ally's P.O.V**

It was six am and I was still pacing. I've been up since five, I barely slept really, but somehow I was wide awake. I was already fully dressed and my hair done as usual, I have just spent the 45 minutes pacing. I ran a hand through my hair, "Oh gosh." I muttered still pacing.

I heard a knock on the door and ignored it, Adam came in anyway and leaned against the doorframe, "Dad says stop pacing you're causing a draft in the floor." He said with a smile.

I continued pacing, with a lock of hair in my mouth, "Come on Ally is this really that bad? You're overthinking it, this is the point I've been trying to get across to both of you since day 1." Adam said.

I rolled my eyes, "You're delusional." I muttered through my hair.

"Naw, that's you." He laughed and I glared.

Adam sighed, "Look, Als everything will be fine. Everyone sees the spark between you and Austin. It's no issue that you guys now see it." He said trying to be the soothing older brother he usually was.

But I exploded anyway, "Yes it is! What is this going to do to Team Austin? His career? Our friendship? I can't risk that right now!" I exclaimed. Throwing my arms in the air and continued pacing.

Adam chuckled, "Ally, wouldn't you rather-" I had shoved my hair to my mouth again so Adam walked up to me and grabbed the sides of my arms and pulling my hair out of my mouth, "Look, I know you're scared. Chances are he is too, it's _normal_. But wouldn't you rather take the risk? Chances are you'd both end up a lot happier than you are just friends. Or would you rather not do anything and end up alone 20 years from now thinking about how when you were sixteen you should've gone for it?" Adam asked me looking me straight in the eye.

I looked down at my feet, thinking about it. Did I? I looked back up at Adam he had his eyebrows raised at me, waiting for an answer. I sighed and broke out of his arms to go sit on my bed, "I don't know." I murmured, staring at the wall.

I saw him smile and walk over to me. He sat down next to me, "And that's okay. I would bet anything that Austin's just as confused as you are." He said with a smile.

I smiled at him before I realized what he said, "Aw man!" I said, standing up again.

"What?" Adam said, clearly confused.

"Everything's going to be awkward now! Remember what I told you happened the first time Austin thought I liked him? Now it's worse, especially if he's as confused as me!" I said irritated, "I mean come on Adam you haven't not been a teenager for that long!" I exclaimed.

He looked up at me raising an eyebrow, "Ok, first hurtful! And second, this is not nearly as complicated as you think it is, the only reason why it might be a problem is because you're making such a big deal. Look Ally I have never seen a friendship more perfect than yours and Austin's that even if you did become a couple it wouldn't effect anything. It's rare Als, grab it while you can." Adam said with a soothing smile before getting up and patting my back and walking out of the room.

"Ally, Adam breakfast!" Dad shouted.

I smiled, Adam was right, "Coming Dad!" I called.

I bounded down the stairs after touching up my make-up. When I finished breakfast a said a quick bye before racing out the door. I slowed to a walk when I was at the mall. I walked through the food court before arriving at Sonic Boom. I quickly unlocked the doors and went behind the counter.

I looked up at the clock, 8:00 am I still have some time to spare. I pulled my book out and began to write the latest entry.

_Dear songbook/Diary, _

_I can't believe it! I can't believe what Austin said, I mean it's not that it bugs me but it just makes me more confused than I was before. _

_I was freaking out this morning, I've been up since five pacing and now I am finally at work. Adam gave me this big speech this morning and surprisingly it worked. Ever since these tabloids came out I haven't been sure of my feelings for Austin, Adam showing up didn't help, considering his all wise and psychology stuff and being able to outsmart me. _

_I don't know what to do now, so I guess I should just act normal and see what happens? I'm new at this okay! Don't judge me!_

_I don't even know how I'm feeling anymore. _

_Love, _

_A very conflicted, _

_Ally Dawson. _

Just then Trish walked in, "Guess who got a job at-"

I cut her off, "Not now!" I said, chewing a lock of my hair.

Trish sighed and pulled my hair out of my mouth, "What is it?" She sighed.

I leaned over and whispered everything in her ear, ending with, "I think I like Austin…"

She jumped up and squealed, "YES! FINALLY!"

I rolled my eyes as Austin and Dez walked in, 'Act normal Ally.' I chided myself quickly.

"Hey guys." I said placing my book in its secret spot under the counter, like I said they'll never look where there are textbooks.

Austin and Dez exchanged a look, "Hey…" They both said trailing off.

They saw the interview, of course, "What's up? What'd your Mom want yesterday Austin?" I asked, wondering if he'd tell me the truth.

He looked at the wall, "Oh um, she wanted me to watch the interviews but I didn't get to finish watching before Dez invited me over to play Zaliens." He said with a bit of a nervous look.

I pretended I bought the whole Dez thing, "Oh, who'd you miss?" I asked, smiling at him.

Dez gave him a panicked look, "Adam's, yours, mine and the group one." He said smoothly.

I am amazed at how easily he can do this, "Oh, I got to watch the whole thing; Adam called me from Trish's so she could watch it with us, right Trish?" I said smiling and looking at her, hinting she play along.

Yes, Austin, two can play at your game, "Oh yeah, it was awesome, and really funny at certain parts. I liked Ally's interview the most, too bad you missed it Austin. Well we can all watch it when it's on again tonight at 4:00 right?" Trish said.

I smiled, "Of course, I've got nothing to hide." I said with a smile, looking towards the boys.

They both smiled nervously, "Sure…" They said together.

I smiled, "Perfect." I said before moving to help a customer.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I quickly pulled Dez to the side, "What am I going to do? Ally can't know what I said!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

Adam walked in then, "Say about what?" He asked.

I scoffed, "You saw the interview."

"Yeah, we watched it with Trish." He said.

"Everything?" I asked.

"Yup, oh and by the way she might not show it but she is just as confused as you are." Adam said with a smile before walking away.

Dez and I looked at each other, Dez just smiled before walking away. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Hey Austin." Ally said, bounding up next to me with a smile.

"Hey Ally." I said nervously smiling back.

"You're acting kind of weird, are you okay?" She asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

She touched my arm and the spark was back so I jerked it away, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I said with a smile.

"Because you're acting weird, we're friends you know you can trust me right?" She asked holding my arm again, staring at me with her wide, innocent, chocolate eyes.

"Y-yeah, of course." I said nervous again.

"Why are you so stressed out lately?" She asked, honestly concerned.

"Just anxious for seeing the interviews and what the tabloids have to say." I said, honestly.

She nodded and smiled, "Me too."

I smiled, well it was good to know despite the conflicted emotions we could still be normal.

**Please Review!**


	18. Jerks&Jealousy

**Hey-o! What's going on? We have reached over 160 reviews! That is just awesome or better yet, Rossome. Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate it**

**For those of you still asking for the fan mail addresses, they are in the only author's not chapter. If you go through, one of the chapters clearly says:**

**FAN MAIL ADDRESSES! NOT A CHAPTER! **

**So please check that out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally. **

**Austin's P.O.V **

She is going to be the death of me.

Standing there writing in her book with her hair falling in front of her face looking all innocent and cute. Stupid cute. (A/N I am sorry, I had to put that in there I love it when Chad said that in S.W.A.C)

I customer came over to her demanding her immediate attention at once. She smiled and looked up towards the snobby customer. The man glared at her and snatched his change, she gave a small smile and I was angry. Sure she was supposed the be nice to the customers but that didn't mean they had to be jerks and take advantage of her.

"Dude, why do you look so P.O'd?" Adam asked, strolling casually towards me.

"That customer was a total jerk." I muttered, still glaring.

He chuckled, "Chill, he's gone now, it's cool." Adam said with a smile.

"He still doesn't have the right to be a jerk to Ally." I mumbled, glaring at the floor.

He laughed, "What makes you think you two don't like each other again?" He asked.

I just gave him a look and he shut up, figuring he shouldn't push me. Wise choice. He put his hands up in surrender and walked away, "I'm just saying." He said before turning around.

Just then my biggest pet peeve walked in. Yes you guessed right, Dallas.

He walked in with this big smile on his face and leaned against MY spot on the .

_Amateur, _I scoffed.

He was smiling widely, obviously trying to lay the charm on. I rolled my eyes, "Hey Dallas." Ally said casually, barely looking at him.

_Ha, _I thought, thinking of how I always got her full attention.

Dallas looked away dejectedly, "What's up?" He asked.

She looked up for a second to give him a questioning look, "Um, work?" She said finally looking at him.

He widened his eyes under her gaze; _you're not me, that's my thing wannabe. _I thought arrogantly.

I knew what he expected, that she'd look into his eyes and crumble again and start stuttering like she used to, _Yeah, too little too late bud. _

_She's not going to crumble, she's over you! You're a jerk, you don't deserve her! _I yelled at him in my mind.

I felt Adam's gaze on my face, but I was too busy in my rage to look back. I wasn't sure what I was feeling right now, it was the same thing I felt when that waiter was hitting on her at the Melody Diner. Dallas rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I was wondering if you liked me, because it kinda seemed like you did before." Dallas said, obviously nervous.

Ally smiled, "Oh of course I like you Dallas. We're friends right?" She said.

_Ha! Ouch! I hope that hurt pretty boy!_

"Oh I um, meant more than that." He muttered.

She looked confused, "What you mean best friends?"

Adam and I held back our laughter, that must've hurt. Dallas sighed, "No, more than that." He said.

Please say it, please say it, please say it, "What you mean mega best friends?" She said with a smile.

_YES! _

It took everything I had not to laugh and fist pump the air. Dallas sighed irritated, "No more than that." He said, giving it one more try.

Awareness flickered across Ally's face, "Oh… I'm sorry Dallas. I used to, but I don't anymore. I'm sorry." She said with a small smile.

_Don't apologize! Jerk made you wait long enough! Serves him right! _I yelled subconsciously.

Adam was chuckling, "Bout time she showed the jerk." He muttered.

"You didn't have to watch it all happen. You didn't have to see her face when he turned her down like the jerk he is." I muttered angrily letting my protective side take over my expression.

He just smiled smugly at me, "What?" I asked.

He just smiled wider, before chuckling and walking away.

I just sighed and walked over to Ally as Dallas walked away, she looked slightly upset, "Hey, you okay?" I asked with a smile, forgetting about my bad mood in an instant.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Yeah, I just feel kind of bad for turning Dallas down." She said quietly.

"Don't feel bad, he didn't feel bad turning you down. He made you wait forever, he deserves it Als, he waited too long. I know what he was expecting, for you to just crumble in his hands. But he doesn't know you're stronger than that, he's a jerk for even thinking like that Ally. You can do way better, I promise." I said with a smile, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She smiled brightly at me, "Thanks Austin, you're the best." She said and leaned over and kissed my cheek before going back to work.

I froze and put a hand to my cheek, a stupid smile covering my face.

I can't be in denial anymore.

**FINALLY right? So Austin is no longer in denial! We just have to wait for Ally to tune in! How many of you were waiting for that? Please review!**


	19. Cousins&Creepers

**Hey guys! We are almost to 200 reviews! Keep it up! I love it! **

**I think you guys are going to like this chapter because it will have a lot of fluff. Spoiler Alert. **

**Sorry, that they haven't gotten together yet, but I really like the before they get together arguments and best friend awesomeness and being in denial. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V **

'_But this test that will be happening in grade 11 is just so important.' _

My cousin Sabrina was going on and on about an exam in the middle of the summer, "You need to relax, okay? It's the middle of July and that exam is in March, calm down."

She literally gasped into the phone, "THE Ally Dawson is telling me to calm down about a test?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, it's summer. Go to the beach, or the spa or go shopping or something instead of worrying about a test that's like eight months away." I said.

She gasped loudly again with a squeal and I flinched away from the phone, "Okay, you are spending way too much time with this Austin guy! You've totally changed!" She yelled into the phone.

I flinched away, "Yeah, just break my eardrum that's cool too. And so what if I have? Austin's awesome." I said, trying to remain calm. I wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Hmm, this wouldn't have anything to do with this Auslly thing right?" She said and I could practically see her raisingeyebrows at me her blue eyes going wide as she flips her bleached blonde hair and smirks.

I groaned, "Not you too!"

"Ally do you like him?" She gasped excitedly. I sort of understood, it wasn't often when I actually spent enough time with someone to like them genuinely and whenever I do she gets really excited.

"Whaaatt?" I lied badly.

"Well, you're still a horrible liar Ally-gator." She said softly, probably smiling.

I sighed and gave in, "So what if I do? It's not like it matters." I mumbled.

She screamed into the phone, "Yes it does!"

"OW, ears!" I yelled back.

"Right, sorry. But it matters if you like him Ally! You have to tell him!" She squealed excitedly.

I sighed, "Yeah, that's not going to happen Sabs. It just won't."

She sighed, "You don't know that. Maybe you should be listening to the tabloids just this once."

I took a deep breath, "Sabs, I really appreciate what you're saying but I just can't it's too risky." I said trying to make it clear.

"If you don't take those risks though, you'll spend the rest of your life wondering what if." She said.

"And as long as our friendship isn't ruined, I'm okay with that." I replied.

"Whose friendship?" I heard Austin ask as they all walked in.

"GAH!" I jumped and looked at them all, "Yeah, Sabs I've got to go. We're waiting for our mom to call too. Bye." I said before anxiously shutting my phone.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile.

"Hey?" They all said questioningly but I just smiled before getting a text.

_Wow, Ally wow. _

I glared at my phone and didn't respond, "So guys, what's up?" I asked, closing my book and setting it down.

They just looked at me, "What?" I asked.

Adam shook his head laughing, "I'm not gonna say it."

I glared at him, "You better not say it."

Austin raised his hand, "What's it?" He asked.

I smiled at him, "Nothing Austin. Adam's just being a jerk." I said before glaring at Adam again.

He chuckled, "Whatever." He said with a smile.

I glared at him, "So what's up?" I asked.

Austin shrugged, "You know I thought I heard you telling your cousin to relax. Wow, I'm impressed." He said.

I'm going to pretend that didn't mean anything.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him before turning back to my book.

He chuckled and I hit him playfully on the chest. "Jerk." I mumbled before turning to my book.

I saw Austin smile out of the corner of my eye. He walked over inside the counter and I suddenly felt his death grip on my waist and he pulled me up and spun me around, "You don't mean that!" He said laughing.

I screamed and laughed, "Put me down!" I shouted and he finally let me down and I almost fell before he caught me.

I had grabbed the back of his neck in panic and we were still like that. His face was really close I felt my breathing hitch before I smiled, "Thanks jerk." I giggled lightly.

He smiled and chuckled, "Do we have to repeat all of that?" He asked.

I laughed, "We will eventually."

He smiled, "True say." He said pulling me up.

I smiled at him before returning to the counter to help a customer.

I looked over at Austin and smiled when I saw him already looking before I looked away quickly a blush starting on my cheeks.

Not fair.


	20. Mood Killers&Moonlight Kisses

I know you are all like dying I am so sorry!

Spoiler Alert: Romance will happen soon!

Alright.

10 votes for new classic.

9 for you're my favorite song.

6 for something about the sunshine.

And 4 for this is me/gotta find you.

On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally.

Austin's P.O.V

My phone rang at 7:30 on Saturday.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Austin! Get your butt over to Ally's we're watching the interviews! They're on at eight!" Trish yelled, waking me up faster than my alarm could have.

"Okay! I'll be there in 20." I said.

"20? How long does it take you to get ready?" Trish said.

I glared into the phone, I'm not going to get Ally to like me by being a slob now am I? I thought, "I have to walk." I covered it with.

I hung up with a sigh and got up. I took a quick shower, and combed my hair knowing it would dry and look normal on the way there. I quickly got dressed before I looked at myself in the mirror my hair already half dry and normal so I shrugged and walked out the door practically sprinting to Ally's but slowing down to catch my breath a couple houses down. I pulled my phone out and flipped my hair before knocking on Ally's door.

Ally opened it with a smile, "Trish scared me this morning." I said.

She laughed, "Yeah, she pulled me out of bed and to the floor by my hair at 6 am this morning and the her and Adam literally carried me to the bathroom and after Trish decided she was done with my hair and make-up they carried me downstairs and Dez was waiting with the living room all set up." She said.

I laughed and we both rolled our eyes, "I swear they have some sort of alliance against us." I said and she nodded before jerking her head so we could go inside.

I laughed when I saw the decorations. Ally looked at me, "I know, why right?" She said.

I smiled at her. There were streamers and balloons everywhere and banners and everything. "Wow." I said.

"Yup, the torturers are upstairs so make yourself comfortable." She said I smiled and jumped onto the couch and ended up bouncing right off.

Ally started laughing, "Ow, that was a lot easier when it was a pull out bed." I mumbled.

She just laughed harder before running over and jumping on the couch landing perfectly, using me as a foot rest. I looked up glaring at her, she smiled back cheekily. I got up and sat next to her before giving her a look. She laughed at me and I raised my eyebrows at her before pouncing at her and she leaned back so I was half on her and I started tickling her.

She screamed but it broke off in giggles, "AUSTIN! Stop-ha-ah! Stop it! HELP!"

Ha-ha déjà vu.

I eased the tickling and she panted, "Okay, I give, I give." She said before sitting up.

I had been almost on top of her so we were really close when she sat up. Her face was flushed from laughing so hard still. Our faces were extremely close, I could feel her breath on my face.

In the heat of the moment I felt myself lean in and begin to close my eyes and I saw Ally lean in too. I felt our noses touch when I heard a voice, "Whoa! Are we interrupting something?" Both mine and Ally's eyes flashed open and we jerk apart.

Ally looked over to see Dez, Adam and Trish standing by the staircase, "No, we were just waiting for you guys. Come on the interview's about to start." Ally said and I saw her cheeks redden and I almost chuckled although I could feel a lot of heat in my face too.

Adam and Dez raised their eyebrows at me while Trish smirked at Ally. Ally rolled her eyes before turning the T.V on.

Things got really awkward after the almost-kiss.

Ally and I would end up looking at each other during the interview and then quickly looked away.

Things may be a little awkward now.

_You guys have gotten past it bef_ore.

True.

_Exactly. _

Thanks.

At times during the interview we would look at everyone else.

It was when my interview came that I got really nervous. I looked over at Ally and she looked over at me. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Luckily things would be okay. Hopefully better than okay.

We watched through the interview and I felt Ally looking over to me sometimes. I sighed and waited for hers to come on. When she finally did walk out smiling and waving I smiled, she seemed so confident. I was glad.

I listened carefully to every word she said. Examined every facial expression she had to try to find a secret meaning in her eyes or words. I came up blank.

We laughed in certain parts and the rest awed and Ally and I rolled our eyes at them.

When the interview was over Ally shut the T.V off. It had been an all-day marathon of Gotcha because the interview took so long because there were so many of us. It was around sixish when it was all over.

I looked at the time, "I should get home." I said standing up.

Ally stood too, I gave her a questioning look, and "I'll walk with you. So you don't have to walk alone." She explained.

I just nodded and we quickly walked out the door after Ally said she'd be right back. Then we headed out, "You didn't have to walk with me you know." I said.

She smiled and looked from the sunset and back to me, "I know, but I wanted to." She replied.

I smiled back at her, trying not to notice how pretty she looked against the sunset, "Well, thanks walking alone isn't much fun." I said with a smile.

She smiled at me, "Yeah and neither is sneaking out alone at five am apparently." She said nudging me shoulder with hers. Well more like my upper arm.

I laughed, "True, so I heard your conversation with your cousin yesterday. What were you guys talking about?" I asked.

I watched her face freeze before she tried to recover, "Nothing really. She was just stressed for this test in the middle of the summer. I was telling her to relax." She shrugged.

I looked at her, "I see. So what was that, 'so what if I do?' part about?" I asked.

Ally laughed, half nervously, "Oh she was just telling me I was spending too much time with you and you were rubbing off on me." She said with a smile.

I didn't bug her about anything else but I did smile, "Good, I'm glad. And hey you can never spend too much time with me." I said with a smirk.

She laughed, "You can when your ego kicks in." She shot back without missing a beat.

I smiled and we ended up at my house and we walked all the way to my door. She turned to me with a smile, "See ya tomorrow?" She asked.

I smiled, "Tomorrow." I said.

We both stood there for a while, I wasn't sure how long but eventually Ally said, "Well I better go. I'll see you tomorrow Austin." She said with a smile.

I nodded, she turned to walk away.

I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back before pressing my lips to hers. I could tell she was shocked at first but quickly responded which made me smile into the kiss.

I felt every movie cliché you could think of.

I quickly let go of her wrist and rested my hand on her waist and her hand went into my hair, tangling it around her fingers. I felt her smile also, when we finally pulled away due to lack of oxygen she was smiling, and I knew I had some dumb grin on my face too.

We both stood there for a minute before I said, "Tomorrow."

She nodded with a smile, "Tomorrow." Before turning and walking away.

When I got inside, I fist pumped the air and jumped doing a spin, "YES!" I shouted.

I heard my parents walk in the front foyer and I quickly contained myself, "I'll be in my room." I said.

I ran up the stairs to my room and shut the door leaning against it, "Wow." I mumbled running a hand through my hair replaying the kiss in my head.

**Ally's P.O.V **

I looked back towards Austin's house replaying the kiss in my head and I smiled and bit my lip, "Wow." I sighed before turning to keep walking.

**I KNOW YOU WERE WAITING FOR IT!**

**Haha, please review! I hope it was awesome enough for you guys! Review!**


	21. Crushes&Confessions

**You know you love me. The story is coming to a close I think. A few more chapters. **

**I MIGHT make a sequel. MIGHT. **

**It depends, on if I have enough ideas and stuff. **

**Okay, PLEASE VOTE IT'S NOW OR NEVER! THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE THE ONLY CHAPTERS I AM STILL ACCEPTING VOTES!**

**12 You're My favorite song. **

**11 New Classic. **

**6 Something about the sunshine. **

**4 This is me/gotta find you. **

**Ally's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face; it hadn't been a dream had it? That would suck, I'll tell you that much. I was pretty sure the kiss was real but I wasn't sure, common sense wasn't exactly on my side for this. I sighed and pulled my phone out, "Hello?" I heard Trish's voice over the phone.

"Can you be here in an hour no sooner or later?" I asked immediately.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Because I need to talk to you and I need you to help me get ready for today but I need to talk to Adam first." I answered truthfully.

"Okay, see you in an hour." She said before hanging up.

I shut my phone, "Adam!" I shouted not bothering to get up.

I could almost hear and see him rolling his eyes as he heard my call. He opened my door a few seconds later, "Yes, sister dear." He said sarcastically.

I smiled, "That's not funny. I seriously need some advice." I said.

I wondered what my face looked like because he immediately became half concerned, and half excited, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's _wrong_ I hope." I muttered.

He sighed and came over and sat next to me cross-legged, "Alright, what happened between you and Austin last night?" He asked.

Have you ever felt that awkward moment when you're about to tell your older brother you kissed your best friend?

"Umm, well you see… When Austin and I walked to his house last night when I was about to leave his house he pulled me back and….. Kissed me." I said looking down and then looking up at Adam from under my lashes.

To my surprise, Adam smiled, "Well, I think it's about time. But now you're worried about how things are going to be today right?" Adam said.

I nodded, "What do I do?" I asked.

"Well, personally I think this is the best things ever because I really like Austin and I can't think of anyone better for my little sister,"-He ruffled my hair-"And I know you're confused but don't worry things will work out the way they're supposed to." Adam said with a smile.

I looked down, "But what if they're not supposed to work out the way I hoped?" I asked my voice trembling.

"Ally, you're worrying over nothing. Everyone's been waiting for you and Austin to get together, I'm sure it'll work out." He said and I looked up and I felt my eyes water.

"Yeah, but what if it doesn't?" I whispered my voice still cracking.

Adam smiled and wrapped his arms around me, "Don't worry Ally-cat things will work out the way they're supposed to. I promise everything will be fine, have I ever lied to you? Or let you down?" He asked.

I pulled back and sniffled shaking my head, "Exactly. And has Austin?" He asked.

I smiled a little and shook my head, "Being late once doesn't count does it?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Not if it doesn't count to you. Now look, just follow your-God I can't believe I'm even saying this- your heart Ally. Trust me; everything will work out for you two. I can practically see it. You and Austin living in your beach house with two kids. One of each." He said.

I gave him a weird look, "What? You sleep talk." He said defensibly.

I smiled and wiped my face no longer needing to cry, "Alright, Trish is going to be here soon. Thanks Adam." I said and hugged him, "You're a good brother." I murmured into his shoulder.

I felt him smile on my head, "And you're a good, confused little sister who keeps everyone on their toes." He said.

I laughed, "I know, right?" I said.

I pulled back, "Trish is going to be here soon." I said and the front door opened and I heard footsteps on the stairs.

I laughed as did Adam as Trish practically banged my bed room door open, "Alright, I'm here what's the emergency?" She said.

I smiled and Adam got up and left, "Thanks again Adam!" I called.

Trish stormed towards me make-up and hair kits in each of her hands; she put them both in one hand and grabbed my hair to drag me to my vanity, "OW! Why do you always torture my hair?" I asked as she forced me to sit at my vanity.

"Why are you not telling me what's wrong yet? Oh right, get in the shower! And make it quick, I can't do your hair unless I blow dry it!" She said forcing me up.

I got up and ran to my bathroom. I love Trish but she scares me sometimes. I quickly hopped in the shower and got out a few minutes later scared to get reprimanded by Trish. I walked into my room and Trish had laid an outfit out for me, "Put the robe on." She said shoving my red bath robe in my race.

I quickly put it on and sit and I ran the brush through my hair because Trish almost made me go bald the last time I let her brush it. When I was finished Trish plugged in her blow dryer and began working on my hair, "I know you and Dez have some sort of plan going on." I sighed eventually.

Trish smiled in the mirror, "Yeah, we do. You know Freckles is a lot smarter than he seems and almost the 'Love Whisperer.'" Trish said still smiling.

I looked at her face in the mirror and smiled, "Oh my gosh! Trish do you like Dez?" I asked excitedly.

She blushed, "Maybe. But this is about you. Why'd you call me over here?" She asked.

"Austin and I kissed last night…" I murmured.

She squealed, "REALLY?" She gasped.

I nodded, "And now I'm really confused." I said.

"But you want to look good for him today to see what happens." She continued for me as she unplugged the straightener and surprisingly gently pulled the brush through my hair again.

I nodded, "So what are you going to do to me today?" I asked.

She laughed, "Well, since you already have high lights and we want to impress Austin, I'm thinking we'll curl your hair but leave your bangs not pinned up and just make your eye shadow a light yellow since A: It's Austin's favorite color. And B: It'll match your skin tone. Some light red lip gloss and some black eyeliner and mascara and bam Austin won't be able to keep his eyes off you. Especially since he was looking at you so much before." She said.

I smiled and blushed, "Shut up… wait hey!" I said.

Trish laughed, "You'll look even better than usual Ally just chill." She said and I sighed closing my eyes deciding to sleep while she worked.

I felt Trish shake me awake, "Ally I can't do eye liner and mascara with your eyes closed." She said as I opened my eyes. She smiled, "Good you go rid of those bags that were there." She nodded approvingly and I rolled my eyes at her and let her apply my mascara the then my eyeliner. She pulled back and spun my chair and grabbed my chin, "Perfect." She said approvingly.

She spun me and I looked at myself. It was amazing I looked so beautiful and yet simple, I smiled. My bangs were straight while the rest of my hair was curled and my make-up made my eyes looked simple and bigger than usual considering the eye-liner. Trish was right, I looked amazing. (A/N I've read other fanfics about Ally having smoky eyes and I think something simple is more flattering on her.)

I stood up and hugged Trish, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She smiled, "Now go! You're gonna be late for your shift." She said.

I sprinted out the door grabbing an apple on my way out yelling bye to Adam, Trish and my dad. I jogged to the mall and stopped when I was almost at Sonic Boom I sprinted and opened the store constantly checking my reflection in the glass to make sure I still looked good. I smiled and went back to helping customers.

"Here's your change, the violins are over there, here's your harmonica and no this isn't the eye doctor." I said handling everything. We'd never been this busy in the morning before.

I saw Austin stroll in and checked my reflection once more, "Hey Ally." He said.

I turned to look at him smiling brightly, "Hey Austin."

I saw his eyes go wide as he looked up and down at what I was wearing. I was wearing a blue spaghetti strap corset type shirt and pale pink skinny jeans with my favorite blue high heeled sandals. I did look pretty darn good.

I smiled wider at him, "Wassup?" I asked him casually.

"I, um I think we need to talk." He gulped.

I smiled, "Good so I don't have to initiate it?" I said.

He finally chuckled, "Nope, I got the awkward initiation over with." He said.

I laughed, "Oh there will probably be more awkward moments. Like when I ask this, why did you um, kiss me last night?" I asked looking down now. I had walked toward him so I was in front of him now and we were standing really close.

He looked down at me and pulled me into his arms, "I already said this in the interview but ever since this whole Auslly thing happened I started questioning if we really were just friends and I sort of felt weird around you since and then Adam came and told me some things and the feelings grew I guess and when you kissed my cheek the other day I realized I couldn't be in denial anymore and that I had liked you all along I just thought we were only friends." He rambled.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I kept my eyes closed, my arms around her and my face buried in her hair as I rambled on, pretending I was just practicing telling her with Dougie. Oh what like you've never practiced telling the person you like, you like them to a stuffed animal before.

I felt her pull back a little but I tightened my hold so she couldn't, "I'm not done yet. I really don't want this to ruin our friendship and you don't have to like me back but-"I felt her pull back and press her lips against mine.

Shock pretty much summed up how I felt. My eyes flew open but then I relaxed realizing that things would be okay. I pulled back for a second and pressed our foreheads together, looking into her eyes and smiling. She was smiling also her lip gloss was slightly smudged now which made me chuckle quietly and she rolled her eyes. I smirked and captured her lips again; it seemed natural ever since we first kissed last night. It also seemed addicting; I wrapped my arms tighter around Ally's waist keeping her close to me in response her arms tightened around my neck.

When we finally pulled away, both of us panting I chuckled, "So I'm guessing this means you like me back." I said looking into her eyes again.

She smiled and bit her lip, "Just a little." She said shrugging and I laughed.

I pecked her lips once more, "Ally, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked looking into her eyes.

She smiled brightly, "I thought you'd never ask." She murmured before reattaching our lips.

Neither did I Als, neither did I.


	22. First Dates&First Dances

**READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE VOTING RESULTS!**

**And the votes are in!**

**13 reviewer votes for New Classic plus one vote from the author! (Sorry guys)**

**In a close second 12 votes for You're My favorite song!**

**Third place goes to Something about the sunshine with 7 votes!**

**And 5 votes for This is me/Gotta find you! **

**And the winner is: New Classic by Selena Gomez and Drew Seeley!**

**I hope you're all satisfied and if not please listen to the song! It describes Austin's style more than a Joe Jonas song, he's too sappy. Don't get me wrong I love them but Drew Seeley is more his style. **

**This is going to be the chapter of the first date and the new duet! **

**Oh, SPOILER ALERT! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally. **

**Austin's P.O.V**

Ally and I spent the rest of the day together. When Adam and the others showed up Ally and I were holding hands and Ally asked Adam if he'd take over the store so we walked out before he could answer. Ally was giggling, leaning into my side when we were half way out of the mall I was chuckling with her, "We totally just left them with a store." I said between chuckles.

Ally nodded, "Yeah, and it'll be rush hour too. It was this morning." She said with a bright smile.

I laughed, "So what are we doing?" She asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "You mean for our first date?" I asked to bug her.

She gave me a look and nodded. I smiled, "I just wanted to say it. And I can't tell you, but it will be an all-day thing." I said with a smile.

She smiled up at me from my shoulder as we walked past the cell-phone accessory cart. We both smiled and waved at Dallas, fluttering our fingers. He waved back with a look of confusion on his face then he saw our entangled hands and his face filled with awareness and then jealousy as he glared at me, "I knew it." I heard him mutter.

I felt Ally shake her head, "Remind me what I saw in him again?" She said and I chuckled.

"Yeah, I'd rather not, plus I don't even know why." I said with a laugh.

She laughed with me and we continued walking. It wasn't long before we started teasing each other as always, thinking of the funniest and most embarrassing moments that have happened to the other.

Ally laughed, "What about that time you checked out that girl and walked into the wall?" She said laughing.

I liked that she was able to joke about that. I couldn't though. I chuckled, "Have you forgotten when you fell into a giant bowl of Wan-ton Soup?" I asked.

She laughed and hit my chest, "Whatever! Or when you got beat up by those kids at the beach!" She said.

"Hey! I didn't want to hurt them!" I said defensively.

"Suuuuure." She said.

I smiled, "That's it!" I said and scooped her up in my arms, running her all the way the beach.

Luckily as Austin Moon I could pull a few strings and make sure no one was at this part of the beach. I had set out two surf boards, she told me she wanted to learn, and today was her first lesson. I finally set her down and turned her to face the beach and the surf boards. She turned to me with a smile, "Austin what is this?" She asked.

I smiled, "You said you wanted to learn how to surf and I said I'd teach you. Welcome to lesson number one Ms. Dawson." I said spreading my arm wide.

She smiled at me, "If I wipeout it's on you." She said.

I laughed, "I can live with that." I shrugged.

Ally laughed, "So this is your idea huh?" She asked.

I smiled, "Well, this is part one. Because the way I look at it is we could either do the awkward movie date with no communication or I could surprise you. I decided to technically do both." I said with a grin.

She smiled, "Good thinking." She said.

I beamed, glad she liked it, "Well let's get started!" I said.

We each picked up a board and ran towards the water. I started off teaching her how to get started with swimming out and then I got off my surfboard to help her stand up.

She wiped out a few times but after about six tries she finally stood up and started surfing I smiled, "You're a natural Als!" I shouted and she looked up and smiled at me before wiping out again.

I hunched over laughing and she came up in her bikini, glaring playfully at me. I smiled ruefully at her and she finally smiled back and waved. I smiled and ran out to her. I picked her up by her waist and spun her around and she screamed laughing. I set her down and she pecked my cheek, I smiled and grabbed her hand, "Come on we have to dry off it's time for part two!" I shouted against the waves.

She laughed, "Alright, still surprising rock star?" She asked.

I laughed, "Yup!" I said.

We both ran out of the water and dried off she put her tank top and shorts back on and I put my shirt back on. We both walked hand in hand to the next part of our date. This wasn't the first date either of us had ever been on but it was OUR first date, so I wanted it to be one she'd never forget.

I took her in the direction of the ice cream shop and she smiled. I knew her usual, fruit mint swirl and mine peanut butter cup. She went to pull her purse out when I closed her purse when she was about to take her wallet out, "My treat." I insisted. I gave her a look so I knew she wouldn't argue.

She smiled and nodded, closing her purse. I smiled, happy she gave in. Hopefully she would be like this for the movie.

_Don't get your hopes up._

Yeah, I know.

We got our ice cream and said thanks before walking out, licking at our ice creams. Ally giggled suddenly, "Austin you've got ice cream on your nose." She said with a look in her eyes.

I didn't trust the look in her eyes but brushed my nose, I didn't feel any, "Where?" I asked.

Ally grabbed the hand that had my ice cream cone in it, "Right there." She said bringing it to my nose with a giggle.

I grabbed some napkins off a nearby cart, "Thanks." I said sarcastically, wiping my nose as she giggled.

I chuckled and grabbed her cone putting it to her cheek, "Your turn." I said.

She glared playfully at me and grabbed one of the napkins and wiped her cheek. She broke and smiled though, I returned it and we continued walking and eating our dented ice cream cones.

When we got to Suzy's Soups I told Ally to wait out here while I confirmed something. She nodded and continued eating her ice cream. I chuckled and walked in, "Hey Austin. How are ya honey?" Suzy asked.

I smiled, "Doing great Suzy, so can you still get those soups dropped off?" I asked.

She nodded, "Of course, how's your dating going?" She asked looking at Ally through the glass doors.

I smiled, "Awesome. Thanks again Suzy." I said walking out.

"Any time dear!" She called.

I came out to Ally's smiling face. She laughed, "What was that about?" She asked.

"Just confirming something." I said with a shrug casually throwing my arm around her shoulder.

She giggled, "So where to?" She asked.

I shook my head, "I can't tell you that, but lunch." I said.

She laughed, "After ice cream?" She said.

I chuckled, "Hey as far as you know, ice cream is part of the lunch." I said taking my arm from around her shoulder and grabbing her hand and running through the mall with her.

She laughed when we got to the , "I should have guessed." She said with a smile.

"Well, that would have been no fun." I said and she smiled and we walked in.

It wasn't crowded like it usually is, on specific orders by me. I know, only I can make an IHOP romantic right?

I walked her over to our table, which had a red table cloth over it and was far in the back where it was more private and the table was fully set. I looked over at Ally who was smiling, "Only you can make an IHOP romantic Austin." She said with a smile. I laughed and walked over to pull her chair out for her.

After I pulled her chair out I bowed and gestured to the chair, "My lady." I said in a phony British accent.

We both laughed and she sat down and I pushed her chair in for her as well, yes I am a gentleman, thank you very much. She smiled up at me, "Thank you kind sir." She mocked my mocking of a British accent.

I chuckled and sat down across from her. The waiter came up to us handing us wine glass with water and handing us our menus. He waited patiently there until we decided our orders and drinks, "Ally?" I asked her.

She studied the menu once more, a small crease forming between her eyebrows, "Um, I'll just have the chocolate chip special and just the water for now please." She said handing him her menu.

He smiled and took it, writing down her order. I nodded smiling at Ally, "I'll have the pancake supreme please." I said handing him my menu.

He nodded and walked away, "So no more hints on the rest?" Ally asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "Nope, but I think you'll like the finale the best." I said with a smile.

She laughed, "Well, probably. You usually surprise me." She said.

I laughed, "Good but how so?" I asked.

She just smiled, "Here's a hint. The day we met, we met because you were playing our drums with corndogs." She said leaning on the table with her chin in her hand.

I laughed, "True, true." I said.

Our pancakes arrived and we started eating. When we finished I paid, not letting Ally argue and we walked out. She smiled at me, "You're not always going to win that you know." She said

I sighed, "I know but I'll take what I can get." I admitted.

She laughed and we walked hand in hand to the movie theatre. She looked at me, "You weren't kidding when you said you were going to mix the awkward first date and the first date with actual communication were you?" She said with a smile.

I smiled, "No, I was not kidding. I want to make this memorable, and not so typical." I said with a smile.

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "It's already memorable, but I do want to see what else you have planned. What are we watching?" She asked as we walked towards the ticket booth.

"Well, Adam let me in on a little secret. You don't think all horror movies are boring. Only the monster ones, the ones that scare you are the ghost and possession ones. So we are seeing Paranormal Activity Four. Adam told me you've seen the first three." I said with a smile.

She looked at me and smiled, "I should have known you would ask Adam if there was some exception to the boringness." She said.

I chuckled, "Yup, besides this brings back memories." I said.

She full out laughed as we got up to the ticket booth. I smiled, "Two tickets for Paranormal Activity Four please?" I asked the girl.

She smiled at me and handed me the tickets and I quickly paid, before Ally could argue, "Fine, but I get the candy." Ally insisted stubbornly.

I sighed, "Fine, but I get popcorn and the frozen yogurt at the end." I said.

She laughed, "Deal, now are you trying to make me obese or just fat?" She asked.

I laughed, "Neither, just typical movie night. Just like old times. Only better." I said with a smile.

She smiled, "Much better." She said looking up at me.

I smiled and we walked over to the candy stand, "So Ally why is it you don't like the monster and zombie movies?" I asked, honestly curious.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Well, Adam use to always make me watch them with him when we were kids so I grew up watching them. So by the time I was ten I had seen so many of them that they had all just become so predictable it made them boring. I just started watching ghost movies recently, so it's not as predictable." She explained with a smile.

I nodded, "That makes a lot more sense." I said and swung my arm around her shoulder lazily as we walked.

We got to the counter and orders, popcorn, skittles and those mint aero bubbles. As promised I let Ally pay for the candy and I paid for the popcorn and movie tickets as we walked away Ally laughed, "I am probably going to be sick after eating all this candy you know." She said with a smile.

I smiled at her my arm still around her shoulder, "Hey, or you could be on a high sugar rush, you never know." I said and we both laughed and walked into the movie theatre.

We got perfect seats and instead of the awkward yawn and put my arm around her I just kept it around her until we sat down and she rested her head on my shoulder, "You won't fall asleep during this right?" I whispered to her and she giggled.

"What with all the candy? But, no don't worry." She whispered back.

I chuckled and pinched her leg and she jumped and looked at me, "Zombie Goose." I whispered and she laughed quietly and threw popcorn at me.

We eventually relaxed and began to watch the movie, Ally would jump occasionally whenever there was a huge bang and I held my arm tighter around her shoulders and squeezed. When all the candy was pretty much half gone and Ally jumped again I entangled our fingers with my free hand. She looked up at me and smiled down at her and she smiled back and squeezed my hand.

I was glad she did. I almost didn't believe this was happening but it was. When the movie was over I got excited and we were one of the first ones out of the movie theatre. Ally laughed, "Anxious?" She asked.

I laughed, "It's time for the finale!" I shouted and scooped her up into my arms.

It was by her pond. I know it was supposed to be turned into a parking lot but I pulled a few strings, held a concert, raised a little money, did a little protesting, made a speech and bam the pond was saved.

She was screaming and laughing almost the entire way there so eventually I threw her over my shoulder and she started banging on my back, "Put me down!" She yelled over and over again between laughing fits.

I chuckled, "Alright." I said and set her down; I covered her eyes since we were almost there.

"Austin?" She asked.

I chuckled, "The finale is also a surprise Ally. You can't see until we're there." I said.

I saw her smile, "Alright, but if you run me into anything I will hurt you." She said but she was smiling.

I smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way, and you know you can trust me." I said.

She laughed, "True… As long as there's no air horns nearby." She giggled.

"You are never going to let that go are you?" I asked.

She shook her head with a smile and I grinned with her.

I smiled, "Almost there." I said to tease her; I could feel her getting more and more impatient.

I felt her roll her eyes behind my hands but a smile grew on her face, "Spoilers?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Naw, you know I'm not like that. Remember you told me you hated it when people spoiled movies for you." I said.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She asked.

I smiled, "Do you even have to ask?"

She pouted, "Alright, Als we're here." I said uncovering her eyes.

She gasped and smiled at the sight. I had, had Trish, Dez and Adam help me set up the whole thing. Twinkling lights in the trees above the pond just in case the stars weren't completely out, but as usual they were. I set a picnic blanket, with a basket in front of her pond with candles and two fresh bowls of Suzy's Soups and a bowl with bread and another one with pickles in it. And to top it all off Pickles the Goose was sitting on the bench. She walked up to everything with her hand to her mouth and she turned to me with a huge smile and attacked me in a hug, "Austin, how did you do this?" She asked.

"It's amazing what a few phone calls and some fundraising can do." I said hugging her back tightly.

When she released me I smiled, "Shall we?" I asked.

She giggled and smiled at me, "We shall." And we walked over and sat down on the picnic blanket.

We spent the rest of the time, eating and laughing and Pickles interrupting from time to time before he finally settled next to Ally. As we finished I finally pulled Ally to her feet, "May I have this dance?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. I smiled and pressed play on the iPod doc with my foot and we began dancing under the canopy of the trees, Ally was smiling at me and when I finally came to the dip I reached down and kissed her while pulling her back up. When I pulled away we just kept dancing around in circles and Heartbeat (The full version, look it up) came on and I twirled her singing along to the lyrics as she laughed.

So in short, it was probably the best first date ever.

**And done! Please review!**


	23. Sneaks&Songs

**Haha, okay.**

**READ THIS!  
We need to clarify a few things. **

**One: This story will not be over for at least five more chapters minimum. **

**Two: Thank you for the reviews and support I love you.**

**Three: I love that I have made you fall in love with Austin more that is awesome!**

**Four: I might do a sequel! I don't know yet. **

**And five: THIS IS NOT THE END!**

**Okay, now that we've got that out of the way this is a reminder that I have chosen New Classic by Drew Seeley and Selena Gomez. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally. **

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Okay, you two were so right!" I sighed into the phone in a three way call with Sabrina and Trish.

They both laughed, "Of course." They both said and I laughed.

Sabrina sighed, "So tell us again what you did on the date!" She squealed.

I smiled and fell back on my bed, "It was amazing you guys. We went to the beach and he gave me my first surfing lesson then we went for ice cream and for dinner and a movie and to top it all off he saved the pond for me and he set up a picnic! With pickles! And…. Pickles, I guess."-I chuckled-"And then he walked me home." I finished with a sigh.

Sabrina sighed, "I wish I had a boyfriend as good as Austin…" She trailed off.

I laughed, "Don't worry Sabby you'll find someone, I don't think there's anyone as good as Austin but you'll find someone." I said and Trish and Sabrina both laughed.

"Listen to her, bragging already. Have you told Adam what happened yet Ally?" Trish asked with a laugh.

I smiled, "He knows about the date, I wouldn't be surprised if he was in his room talking to Austin on the phone right now. He knows almost everything that happened, I didn't think I needed to tell him all the… details." I said, trying to find the right word.

They both giggled, "Like how you kissed like ten times." Sabrina said.

I rolled my eyes and blushed, "Shut up." I muttered looking at my feet even though they weren't even here.

I heard the front door open downstairs, "Shh, one second." I whispered.

"Ally!" I heard Adam shout, then some quiet conversation, "Oh... Never mind!" He called and Adam and whoever was here came pounding up the stairs and into his room.

I rolled my eyes, "What's up?" Trish asked.

I laughed, "Just Adam, one of his college buds are probably here." I said, rolling my eyes again.

Sabrina laughed, "The usual." She said.

I laughed and so did Trish, "Wait, then why would Adam call you downstairs?" She asked.

I thought about it, "Hmm, I don't know. Let's go find out." I said and walked out of my bed room door, knocking on Adam's, his was the door next to mine, "Adam, it's Ally!" I called through the door.

Why did I knock? Because when I was twelve I accidentally just walked in on my brother changing. Yeah, we always knock in this family now. I am still scarred.

I heard a bunch of shuffling and narrowed my eyes, putting it on speaker so the girls could hear, "Guys listen." I whispered.

Suddenly, Adam opened the door but only enough for me to see his torso and up. I immediately backed up, startled, "Um, who's here? You called my name, then went all never mind." I said with a smile.

He chuckled nervously, "Yeah, it was one of my college buddies and when he came in we started talking about you and how he hadn't seen you in a while." He said, lying badly.

I am the one person Adam can't lie to. I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, who?" I asked, trying to see over Adam's head.

He straightened up, "Uhm, Joey. Remember him?" He asked.

I nodded, Joey actually was one of Adam's college buds, "Oh, well can I talk to him? Hi, Joey!" I called over Adam's shoulder.

I heard a cough and a rough voice, "Hey Ally!"

I narrowed my eyes, "That doesn't sound like Joey." I said suspiciously.

He turned around, obviously to face the person who was 'Joey' apparently. I saw Adam give a hand signal and suddenly I heard bad coughing. Adam turned back to me, "Yeah, he's got a really bad cold, and the chicken pocks! And I've gotten them and you haven't and he doesn't want you getting sick!" He said in a rushed voice.

"Oh, well I'll talk to you later then?" I said and gave him the, 'You'll tell me the truth later you ninny' look.

He just nodded before quickly shutting his door. I took it off speaker and laughed into the phone, not lowering my voice at all, "I love making them squeal." I said with a laughed before heading back into my room and shutting the door.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Adam turned and shut the door leaning against it, "That was close." He sighed in relief.

I rolled my eyes, "Dude, close? She totally knows you're lying! What're you gonna tell her? I needed counseling?" I asked exasperated.

He chuckled, "Well you do don't you?" He asked.

I sighed, "Yes, I don't know if Ally really enjoyed herself last night! I mean I think she did but I can't read her when it's a date or something, it's not like when we were just friends." I let it all out.

Adam rolled his eyes with a chuckled, "Austin, Austin, Austin. This is no different than when you guys were best friends, you still are best friends! That's what's golden about you two, you can have the perfect relationship because nothing will get awkward because you acted like a couple anyway! You guys will also end up doing a few interviews, obviously and you'll probably help her get over her stage fright once and for all. She's working on a new song you know, it's a duet. She told me it is for you she just has to figure out how to make it so it's not a duet. But anyway, dude you are overthinking this, trust me from what Ally told me she had the time of her life. She went on for hours, I got soo bored!" He said with a laugh.

I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth before my face growing into a full blown grin, "Perfect? Stage fright? Interviews? Duet? Hours?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

He rolled his eyes, "You love sick puppy. But yes, and hours upon hours! She is just as bad as you. Only a girl." Adam said and I laughed.

I looked around Adam's room and sighed, "She really went on for hours?" I asked a smile creeping onto my face and I was thinking about the duet and how if I got her in the right position she could perform it with me.

I started thinking about how that would go, totally tuning whatever Adam was saying out while I pictured the stage and the crowd and Ally and I.

"AUSTIN!" I suddenly heard Adam yell.

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of my day dreams.

He laughed, "Dude pay attention. Yes she was talking about you for hours on end! I got so bored but luckily she decided to call Trish and Sabrina." He said, still pressed against the door looking anxious.

I laughed, "Doesn't your mom know?" I asked.

He laughed, "Thanks for reminding me, gator hasn't told mom yet, but I am about to e-mail her to tell her Ally and you finally did get together." He said walking over to her computer.

He began typing and I read as he did.

_Dear Mom, _

_Hey again. It just happened last night so don't be hurt if Ally hasn't told you but she's been pretty busy and you'll probably get an e-mail shortly after I send this one. _

_So onto the point, it finally did happen. After all the e-mails and stories about Austin and the rest of them Austin and Ally actually did admit their feelings and went on a date yesterday. _

_I had to listen for hours after it was over of Ally telling me everything. But I'm not going to tell you what she told me because she'll probably want to do that when she e-mails you. _

_We were totally right, Ally is really, really happy. She has changed a lot but it's definitely for the better, I can't wait for you to see her when you come for your surprise visit. _

_You don't have to worry about Austin, I have basically analyzed him and we have gotten really close and he's a great kid. Just as great as Als always describes him ha-ha. _

_busy. Ha-ha, Dad and I do trust Austin, he's a great kid so don't worry. As the over-protective older brother I have done my job. _

_Miss you, _

_Adam. _

I smiled as I read it, "Aw, I like you to dude." I said with a laugh.

Adam laughed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well she has to know we trust you or Mama Bear comes out and trust me you don't want that." He said I chuckled.

"Sounds scary." I said.

Adam just nodded, "I'm gonna do downstairs and get some water, okay?" I said to Adam.

He nodded again, "Watch out for Ally thought dude."

I nodded and walked out of his room and tiptoed across the hall and down the stairs. I slid around the corner and sighed, "This is ridiculous." I said.

"What's ridiculous?" I heard a voice asked and I jumped.

I turned and saw Ally at the top of the stairs with a smile on her face.

"Well, apparently it's not so ridiculous anymore." I muttered and she laughed and sauntered down that stairs.

"I knew he was lying I knew it was you, or something." She said with a smile.

Then she thought about it before I could say anything, "Why did you not want to see me?" She asked me seeming concerned and sort of hurt.

She was closer to me now but I rushed up to her so we were closer and rested my hand on her hip, "No it wasn't that at all! I just… um… I just need to talk to Adam because I wasn't sure if I was doing things right with you and if you enjoyed yourself yesterday as much as I did and I need Adam's advice on everything." I admitted in a rush and sighed when I was done.

I looked up at Ally who had a huge grin on her face and she wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight embrace.

I chuckled and hugged her back tightly. When she pulled away she pecked my cheek, "You know, Austin you could have just asked," She said with a smile.

I smiled brightly back, "I do now." I said with a smile.

She looked over my shoulder and gasped, "Shoot! I'm supposed to be at the store! I'll see you later Austin." She said before pecking my cheek and running out the door.

I chuckled and walked back upstairs and into Adams room, "Dude what took you so long?" He asked.

I laughed, "I was talking to Ally she was on her way to Sonic Boom." I replied casually.

"Was she mad when she saw you?" He asked, turning in his computer chair.

I shook my head, "Naw," I said sparing him the details.

He laughed, "Well she's most likely going to be working on that song…" He trailed off standing up and giving me a look.

I just nodded and we ran out the door and got into Adam's car and drove to the mall. When Adam parked we practically sprinted to Sonic Boom and sure enough Ally was there writing in her book, "Whatcha working on?" I asked as we strolled in.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, "A new song, I'll tell you about it later." She brushed it off.

Adam rolled his eyes when I gave him a look, "Naw, Ally you guys go work on that song." He said and gave me a look.

Ally looked around, "Um, okay? Come on Austin." She said with a smile before coming from behind the counter and grabbing my hand and we walked up the stairs. I entangled our fingers and she looked back and smiled at me and we sat on the piano bench.

She untangled our fingers and smile at me before setting her book on the piano above the keys, "Okay, so I do have a few ideas but when I wrote it, it came out as a duet but I'm trying to turn it into a single and I think I'm almost done making it not a duet." She said looking at me and turning to the page with the song on it.

"New Classic. Hey, can I see the duet version?" I asked.

She gave me a confused look, "Sure?" She said before turning to the page with the duet on it.

I read it over and nodded, I'll have to talk to Adam, Trish and Dez later, "So when was I supposed to do that concert?" I asked turning to the page with the same song as a single.

"In a few days. I'm almost done the single version." She said beginning to play it for me.

I smiled while I listened, "Wow, Ally it's awesome." I said, putting forth full effort to hide what I was planning.

She smiled, "And I think I know how to finish it," She said and finished playing the song and it came to an end.

I smiled, "It really is awesome. I can't wait to perform it." I said smiling at her.

She chuckled, "You know I do not trust that look, but I'm just going to wait and see what happens." She said and I laughed.

She got up and walked out of the practice room when we heard a crash downstairs. I stood and leaned against the door frame smiling, "Yup, we'll just have to wait and see what happens." I said, grinning.

**Review!**


	24. Weasels&Wings

**Hey, hey, hey! Okay, so this is the chapter where Austin starts his plans, everyone loves sneaky Austin, I mean come on. **

**I am not going to make you wait because I don't really have much to say except this chapter will be sort of short. I think, I don't know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally or New Classic by Selena Gomez and Drew Seeley. **

**Austin's P.O.V**

The next day I made Trish, Dez and Adam all meet up with me at my house, I needed to start my plan and I would need their help with my plan.

Trish rolled her eyes, "What's so urgent?" She asked, not really seeming to care.

I sighed, "I have a plan, it involves Ally and I need your help." I said.

Trish glared at me, "Well thanks captain obvious, now what is it?" She snapped.

Maybe I shouldn't have made them come here at six am…

Adam sighed, "Chill, Trish. I'm sure it's important." Adam said.

Dez just sat there staring off into space. I waved my hand in front of his face and he snapped out of it, "Dude, what're you so deep in thought about?" I asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

I sighed and told them my plan, "Okay, so Ally wrote an amazing duet and she has finished it as a single now but I want to do the duet with Ally. Thank you for planting that idea in my head Adam. But I need your help the A: help me plan an actual plan and B: get Ally on stage and I can handle the rest." I said, looking at them hopefully.

Trish sat back with her eyebrows raised, "Ha, you've gone from jerky-no-credit-giving-weasel, to wanting-everyone-to-see-her-talent-boyfriend." She said laughing.

I rolled my eyes but smiled, "Yes, yes I know. So will you please help me?" I asked pouting.

They all looked at each other before nodding, "Sure, and I know how to get Ally ready for the song. First Austin when you see her today ask her if you can rehearse the duet you know just for fun and record it. Then at the awards in a few days you guys can sing it." Adam shrugged.

Dez stepped in, "But start singing the single first, that way Ally won't get that suspicious we have a plan." He said.

"And make sure you make her feel like it's just you two it'll help her with her stage fright." Trish concluded.

My eyes widened, "Thanks guys, you're the best." I said with a smile.

They all smiled, "I know. Now can I go home and go back to bed?" Trish said glaring at me.

I nodded, "Right. Yeah, you're free to go." I said.

I was practically bouncing in place with anticipation as they all got up and were leaving. Adam turned at the last minute, "Austin, get some more rest you'll be in no good focus for the plan if you're tired." He said with a smile.

I nodded and fell back onto my bed hugging Dougie before eventually dozing off.

When I woke again it was nine. I got out of bed and got dressed and ready before heading over to Sonic Boom. I walked in and saw Adam at the counter instead of Ally, "Where is she?" I asked him.

He pointed upstairs and I nodded before walking up there, I heard Ally's voice so I leaned against the door with a smile as I heard her play the piano her voice melting into it eventually.

(A/N I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! It is not by Laura Marano it is an original song by Cimorelli a YouTube family band of six sisters! IF YOU WANT TO SEARCH IT CLICK THE ONE WITH THE SIX GIRLS AT THE PIANO NOT LYRICS!)

'_I can be so negative sometimes_

_My own worst enemy sometimes_

_Even at my lowest low_

_You still had hope_

_When I wanna quit_

_You won't let me_

_When I'm falling down_

_You gon' catch me_

_You pick me up_

_Yeah_

_You fix me up_

_Now I'm on my way_

_And I'm strong enough to say_

_You gave me wings and taught me to fly_

_When I was out there on my own_

_You gave me wings_

_And brought me to life_

_And now I need to know had hope_

_If you wanna fly_

_Cause I wanna fly_

_(Yeah)_

_Tell me you're down_

_For touching the sky_

_(Yeah)_

_You and me_

_Me and you_

_The higher the better_

_When we fly_

_We fly together_

_Together (x4)_

_When we fly _

_We fly together_

_I feel like a prisoner_

_Locked up _

_The only key to set me free_

_Is your love_

_You went and took a chance on me_

_Without a reason to believe_

_When I wanna quit_

_You won't let me_

_When I'm falling down_

_You gon' catch me_

_You pick me up_

_Yeah_

_You fix me up_

_Now I'm on my way_

_And I'm strong enough to say_

_You gave me wings and taught me to fly_

_When I was out there on my own_

_You gave me wings and brought me to life_

_And now I need to know if_

_You wanna fly_

_Cause I wanna fly_

_Yeah_

_Tell me you're down for touching the sky_

_Yeah_

_You and me_

_Me and you_

_The higher the better_

_When we fly we fly together_

_Together (x4)_

_When we fly_

_We fly together_

_I can be so negative_

_Sometimes_

_My own worst enemy_

_Sometimes_

_Even at my lowest low_

_You still had hope_

_When I wanna quit_

_You won't let me_

_When I'm falling down_

_You gon' catch me_

_You pick me up_

_Yeah _

_You fix me up_

_Now I'm on my way_

_And I'm strong enough to say_

_You gave me wings and taught me to fly_

_When I was out there on my own_

_You gave me wings and brought me to life_

_And I need to know if_

_You wanna fly_

_Cause I wanna fly_

_Tell me you're down for touching the sky_

_Yeah_

_You and me_

_Me and you_

_The higher_

_The better_

_When we fly_

_We fly together_

_Together (x4)_

_When we fly we fly together_

_When we fly _

_We fly together_

_Together (x4)_

_When we fly _

_We fly_

_Together.' _

I smiled and started clapping when she was done and she jumped and turned to look at me before smiling, "I should start suspecting you being right there, because you're the only one who does that." She said with a smile.

I smiled and walked over to her sitting next to her on the piano bench and put my arm around her shoulder, "It's amazing, what's it called?" I asked with a smile.

She smiled, "Thanks and it's called, 'Wings.'" She replied.

"What inspired it?" I was honestly curious.

She gave me a look and realization hit me, "What do you think?" She asked.

'When we fly we fly together.

And the only key to set me free is your love.'

I let the lyrics replay through my head and decided I wanted to hear her say it so I gave her a confused look and shrugged.

She sighed, "You, you big dummy." She said with a smile.

I smiled, "I know I just wanted to hear you say it." I said honestly and she rolled her eyes.

"But my original purpose of coming here-aside from wanting to see you-was I wanted to practice recording the duet, just for fun and to see what it would sounds like." I said trying not to seem too innocent.

She gave me a confused look but her face quickly lit up and I didn't move my arm from around her shoulders, "Okay, and then we can practice the single. The one you'll perform." She said with a smile.

She turned to the page with New Classic on it.

(I have no idea how this would sound piano, look for covers of it or something.)

Austin-Normal

_Ally-italics_

**Both-Bold**

**(**In brackets, Austin's thoughts)

Oooh, uh.

Oh, oh yeah.

Oh, yeah.

Ever try to reach for something

But it's someone else's dream?

Every step that you take forward

Takes you right back where you been

And then when you least expect it

And you've tried about everything

Somebody hears your opinion

Somebody cares what you say

You woke me up

_No longer tired_

With you I feel

_Inspired_

You help me find my fire

You're the new classic

You're the new PYT

Stands for

Paid

Young

And taking on the world from the driver's seat

You look so classic

Fantasic

When you own that floor

So bring the beat back once more

And

**Let me see you do that**

Trying to do it right

And no rehearsal

It's your life

And you're doing this crazy dance

Cause you're making these crazy plans

_It's just a dance_

_Not a test_

_You put in work_

_To be the best_

_(_Oh)

_It's a classic take on a brand new game_

**Before the needle drops they gon' know you're name**

When it gets old

**Don't lose the love**

You're cold

**I'll warm you up**

You up

Your fire is hot enough

Enough (x4)

You're the new classic

_You're the new PYT_

Stand for

Paid

Young

_And trying everything_

**Just to touch your dreams**

**You look so classic**

**Fantasic**

_When you own that floor_

Bring the beat back once more

**Let me see you do that**

_It's become so hard_

_For me to be surprised_

(Ally and I looked at each other and smiled, I held her gaze there while she held mine.)

But you're bringing back the real me

No judgment in your eyes

(We looked back to Ally's book and the piano.)

_Oooh_

**But when I dance with you**

**It's how I speak the truth**

**It was just classic when we met**

Now you made me new

You're the new classic

You're the new PYT

Cause you're paid, young

And **taking on the world from the** driver's seat

You look so classic

Fantastic

When you own that floor

Bring the beat back once more

You're the new classic

**You're the new PYT**

**Cause you're**

**Young**

And taking on the world from the driver's seat

You look so classic

Fantastic

When you own that floor

Bring the beat back once more

And let me see you do that

**You're the new classic**

**New PYT**

**Cause you're**

**Paid **

**Young**

**You took a chance to believe in me**

**You look so classic**

**Fantastic**

**When you own that floor**

**Bring the beat back once more**

**And let me see you do that!**

When we finished the song we both looked at each other smiling, "Alright, let's get to learning the single." Ally said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded, 'I'll only need to learn half of the first verse.' I thought imagining my plan.

I am genius.

**Please review!**


	25. Plans&Parasites

**Bonjour! **

**I am so, so, so sorry for not updating in so long! I've made you wait what? Two weeks?**

**Unforgivable I am so sorry!**

**I had a lot of homework and an assignment due and tests and argh! **

**But I promise we will get back to my normal, updating almost all the time!**

**READ THIS!**

**I'm having another vote. I kind of want to make a sequel because I'm kind of sad that this is going to be one of the last chapters. But, I don't know if you guys are enjoying this story enough that you'd want a sequel so please vote yes or no for if you want me to do a sequel. **

**I HOPE YOU READ THAT! ^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally. **

**Ally's P.O.V**

Everyone was acting really weird.

Whenever I would ask what was going on everyone would just stall, even Adam and he can't lie to me! I sighed and ranted in my journal while standing behind the counter of Sonic Boom, hoping my friends would show up and explain. Why is Austin lying to me though? We're supposed to be in a relationship, this isn't like him.

_Stop stressing, let everything play out. It's probably not as bad as you're assuming. _

But they're keeping secrets from me!

_No they're stalling, which means obviously means they have something planned, for us! Where'd your brain go?_

You're me!

_Yeah, but I'm your conscience, your smarter side. _

I'm being insulted by myself…

_You know I'm right, I mean c'mon, most of your brain can't be so clouded it's hiding your common sense. _

You're right; I just wish they'd explain, they've never kept something from me this long…

_Of course I am, now calm down. I'm sure it's something really important. _

Yeah, but what if it's not?

_You're asking yourself for advice Als. Call Mom she always knows what to do. _

Great, I will.

I pulled out my cell phone and leaned against the counter, I had Mom on speed dial so it quickly dialed. As usual she answered on the second ring, "Hey Ally, how is everything?" She asked in her always happy voice.

I smiled, "Pretty good. But I need some advice." I admitted wanting to get it off my chest.

I could almost see her eyebrows knitting together when I said that, "What is it honey?" She asked, overly concerned, like a true mother.

**Austin's P.O.V**

"I'm just really confused, I feel like my friends are keeping something from me, they're always stalling and Austin's my boyfriend so that makes it more confusing. It's not like them to keep things from me." Ally was speaking into the phone a look of worry on her face.

I stood there with Trish, Adam and Dez. We had been about to walk into Sonic Boom, "Were we that obvious?" Trish whispered.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Ally sees everything." He muttered in a whisper.

Whoever Ally was talking to obviously responded, "Well yeah, of course I trust them but it's pretty much the first time this has happened, unless they broke something again, but they wouldn't keep it from me this long and they wouldn't be so obvious." Ally said with a sigh.

We got closer so we could sort of hear the other end of the conversation, we got nothing accept, '_I wouldn't worry too much, especially if...' _

Ally almost smiled, "I guess you're right, I just don't know what's going on and it's making me uneasy."

I sighed and let my head fall guiltily. She wouldn't feel like that if it weren't for me. Trish nudged my shoulder, shaking me out of my moping. I looked up and saw Ally blushing and looking at her feet, "I don't know…" She mumbled with a smile on her face.

And in true Ally fashion she began to chew a piece of her hair as the blush on her cheeks darkened, she pulled the hair out of her mouth, "Mom!" She whined with giggles marring her outrage and I smiled.

"It was awesome, Mom you won't believe it!" She gushed with a smile.

'_I know, I really don't I read your eight page e-mail about it.' _Was the voice of their mom's voice on the other end.

What are they talking about? Ally giggled and blushed, "It wasn't eight pages…" Ally said trailing off with a smile.

"Maybe we should walk in now…" Adam said.

I nodded; we all stood up and started walking in. When Ally saw us she smiled, "Alright I have to go, I'll call you later. Love you too, bye!" She said before hanging up.

I raised my eyebrows at her and leaned with my hands on the counter, "What was that about?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes; my expression must have looked off, "That was my mom." She said giving me a weird look.

"Oh…" I trailed off and she laughed at me.

I smiled at her and walked around to the counter behind her and hugged her from behind and rested my head on her shoulder and rocked us back and forth while entwining our hands, "Why do you seem on edge lately?" I asked her gently.

She turned her head to mine and we bumped noses and started laughing, "I could ask you the same question." She said with a smile.

I smiled wider, "It's a surprise." I said, trying to be as truthful as possible without giving anything away but not wanting her to get upset again.

She smiled and pecked my cheek, letting for of my hands as a customer walked in. I smiled and kept my arms around her waist anyway and followed her over to the counter. She gave me a look and I gave her puppy dog eyes and she laughed and looked away, shaking her head. The customer was looking at us weird the entire time Ally was talking to him, I didn't care though. He was around our age and I wanted everyone to know she was mine.

I chuckled when she gave me a stern look but was fighting a smile herself. And once again the moment was ruined by none other than Dallas. "Hey Ally." He said to her, "Austin." He said giving me a look and he looked at my arms around Ally and an irritated look crossed his face and I entwined my and Ally's hands again, too little, too late bud.

I smiled at him, "Hey Dallas." Ally and I said in unison.

We both looked at each other and laughed softly before turning our attention back to he who shall not be named.

"What's going on here?" He asked, jerking his chin towards us disrespectfully.

Jerk, "Oh didn't you hear, Ally and I are finally dating." I said with a large smile.

Ally and I looked at each other and her smile was almost as wide as mine and when we looked back at him she leaned into my chest and I held her tighter, "No I didn't." Dallas said with a scowl.

"So what did you need Dallas?" Ally and I asked at the same time, her voice sounded honestly curious and mine just sounded like I was gloating, which I was.

"Nothing; never mind." He said bitterly before turning and walking out.

I felt Ally shrug before she turned to me in my arms and our faces were extremely close and her hands were on my chest now, I felt my breathing speed up, "So do I get any hints about this, surprise?" She asked me with a manipulative smile on her face.

I smiled and shook my head, "I'd tell you if I could Ally, but I can't." I said, trying not to seem as nervous as I was.

She smiled and looked down before looking back up at me with a disappointed look on her face, "Okay…" She sighed, playing with the collar of my shirt.

I held her tighter and she rested her face in my neck, I kissed her forehead, "You'll find out soon Als, I promise." I whispered in her ear and heard her sigh.

I chuckled and rocked her back and forth, and then I remembered we were in a public store. I looked down at her and saw her eyes closed and her arms wound themselves around my neck and I smiled and closed my eyes and forgot as well. When we heard someone clearing their throat we snapped out of it and looked at them, it was Adam, Trish and Dez. I glared, they ruined the moment, "Austin, we need to talk to you." Adam said and I nodded and followed them to the back of the store, turning and winking at Ally before Trish pulled me.

"Austin, the concert is tomorrow! You and Ally will be the grand finale! Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Trish asked and I rolled my eyes as did Adam.

"My job is to call Ally out and when you guys get her on stage, convince her to sing." I said.

Adam nodded, "I agree, with the way she's come out of her shell, I don't think it's exactly mission impossible. Besides you just saw them, apparently they fall into Auslly world and forget everything when their wrapped in each other's arms." Adam scoffed and wrapped his arms around himself and started swaying and batting his eyes at the end of his speech.

I rolled my eyes, "You're just jealous." I scoffed and Adam chuckled.

Trish and Dez sighed, "Whatever." They said and I walked back to Ally with Adam.

It was near 2:00 pm now and I looked at Adam in a pleading way he sighed, "Hey Ally, your shifts over. I got it, go away." He said, chuckling at the head.

I smiled at him and Ally did too, "Oh cool. Thanks Adam." She said and walked out from behind the counter and I grabbed Ally's hand, "Nope, we are going back to my house for the rest of the day." I said and smiled at her.

She smiled but turned and looked at Adam who smiled, "Go, I've got this. You need to relax anyway." Adam said with a smile.

Ally turned back to me and entangled our fingers and we walked out. When we got back to my house I smiled and sat her on the couch immediately, she was about to say something when I stopped her, "No, you stay here and pick out a few movies while I get us, soda, popcorn, chips, toppings and fruity mint swirl." I said strictly.

She smiled and nodded before walking over to our movie selection in the T.V case. I smiled and headed into the kitchen and grabbed the tub of ice cream, some spoons, whip cream, sprinkles, chocolate sauce, I popped the popcorn and put it in a bowl and some chips and struggled to get back into the living room with everything. I got halfway into the living room before I realized I forgot sodas. I set everything down on the table before walking back into the kitchen to get the soda. I grabbed the sodas from the fridge and walked back out. Why you might ask I just have a huge tub of ice cream and two spoons? Because Adam had told me Ally and I didn't have to change, and I didn't want us too. Now we just get to actually act like a couple but still keep our friendship intact.

I smiled when I saw Ally sitting on the couch already munching on the popcorn. I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and hugged her to me and she leaned and cuddled into my side and I smiled and kissed her head as the movie started. I started laughing when I realized she had picked Austin Powers: Goldmember (A/N Seriously the funniest movie ever!) She looked up at me with a questioning look.

I chuckled, "I have no idea you liked these movies." I explained.

She laughed, "Please, they're hilarious Mike Myers is genius." She said and we continued to watch the movie.

We laughed throughout pretty much the entire movie, sometimes more than others and we had moved on from the popcorn to the ice cream before it could melt. When the movie ended I got up and put on another one, I was really paying attention to the title, I just put it on and rushed back over and Ally and this time, I grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around us and Ally cuddled into my side even more and I pulled her closer.

Once we finished the ice cream, it was getting dark and I heard Ally yawn but left her knowing she wouldn't want to move, and if she didn't I definitely didn't. I heard Ally's breathing even out sometime between the movies and I looked down and saw her fast asleep. I yawned and held her tighter before falling asleep myself.

My dreams were filled with what was to come the next day.

**Review!**

**And don't forget to vote!**


	26. Austin&Ally

**What up?**

**Alright, I am so sorry for not updating! This will be the LAST chapter of this story should mainly be about. **

**Okay, so this won't be the LAST chapter. I'm doing this chapter and then an epilogue. **

**I already have a pretty good idea of what to do the sequel on but ideas are always nice. **

**The epilogue isn't anything big, it's basically just a bunch of interviews on how Austin and Ally are going to continue with their lives. **

**For the sequel, you are going to have to tune in because I will be putting it up at least in the next two weeks. And I will let you know at the end of the summary of this story, so if you ever feel the need to come back and read it again then boom you know the sequel's up. **

**284 reviews, gosh I have no idea what to say about that other than you guys are freaking Rossome and awesomesauce. (I watch these shows way too much.) **

**Thank you guys so much for all the support this is my most supported story and I hope the sequel is just as supported. **

**Thanks again and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally. **

**Austin's P.O.V**

Alright, today's the day you're going to trick your girlfriend into performing. The concert was in two hours. I was waiting for Adam, Ally, Dez and Trish to get here and pacing abominably. I heard the front door open and stiffened before I went back to pacing, to worried to care at the point. I heard a knock on my bedroom door and just mumbled, "Come in..."

It was Adam of course, "Your mom says to stop pacing. You're causing a trench in the floor." He said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and stopped pacing to sit down, "Dude what's up?" Adam asked and sat next to me.

I looked up at him and I had to admit I would miss him almost as much as Ally will when he leaves in a few days, "I'm just worried. What if something goes wrong?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Nothing's going to go wrong. Ally can handle talking on T.V I think she can handle singing one time with YOU of all people. Have you noticed you're the only one she's actually comfortable singing with and around?" Adam said looking at me.

I sighed, "I'm worrying for nothing aren't I?" I asked.

He smiled, "Not nothing. You're just worried because you're right. We don't know what might happen but I'm almost positive everything will be fine. Now come on, you know how Trish gets when we make her wait." He said before standing up and chuckling.

I laughed and stood up, "You're right, let's go before she comes up here and bites our heads off."

And with that we headed downstairs.

Just like we anticipated, Ally and Trish were in the back seat and Ally was trying to calm her down. I laughed and climbed into the back seat, "Hey guys." I said.

Dez was in the front seat. Ally looked up at me over Trish's glare and smiled, "Hey Austin." She said.

Trish just huffed and crossed her arms before resting back against the middle seat and Ally and I just chuckled and leaned back against our seats.

Ally and I kept glancing at each other throughout the car ride. When the car finally did stop I made sure I was the first one out and practically ran to get to Ally's door just as she was about to open it. She just looked up and smiled at me as I offered my arm. I smiled cheekily at her as she took it and she rolled her eyes with a smile as we walked in. She looked up at me at the same time I looked down at her, "You seem kind of off. Are you nervous about something?" She asked me, concern causing a crease between her eyebrows.

I smiled, sometimes she was too perceptive, "Maybe just a little." I admitted with a shrug.

The music from inside was booming, you know the typical 'ounce, ounce, ounce.' You hear outside a club, or even in a movie. She smiled at me and I could see her flinching away from the flashes that paparazzi were hitting us with. I smile and just tightened my grip on her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me, guiding her down the carpet and into the club. We met up with the rest and they all sat down in the front, in the VIP section as I kissed Ally's cheek and went backstage.

The first people I ran to was the music and sound directors, "Okay, so you have everything set up for the switch?" I asked them.

They all nodded, "Yes, we do." The all responded at the same time.

I juts ignored anything else I'd need to say to them and started talking to the dancers and everything and the stage directors, making sure everything was perfect. Just when I was about to go get Adam he ran backstage, "Alright you ready?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Okay, remember yours and Ally's duet is the finale of the show. We'll be talking to Ally pretty much the entire time and make sure she doesn't go anywhere at least when your finale is about to come up. So just relax and have a good show and we'll take care of the rest." Adam said and I nodded.

He smiled and we fist bumped before he went back out into the crowd with Ally, Trish and Dez. I looked over at Ally and our eyes met and she smiled. I smiled back, 'Good luck.' She mouthed.

I smiled, 'Thanks.' I mouthed back and she smiled before Trish caught her attention again.

"Austin it's time. Get ready." One of the stage managers said to me.

I nodded and stood at the stage side entrance and waited for my queue.

"Are you guys ready? We have an awesome concert for you tonight! Please welcome! The one, the only Austin Moon!" The announcer yelled and I ran on stage and smiled at him putting a hand on his shoulder and he handed me a microphone.

"Hey thanks for having me here tonight." I said with a smile.

He laughed, "Thank you for coming. Now are you guys ready to see Austin Moon?" He yelled into the microphone to the crowd and they all screamed.

I chuckled catching on before walking to the end of the stage, "No, I can't hear you!" I called out and held my microphone out and they all screamed louder.

I smiled, "Well, I'mma go backstage and you guys enjoy the show a'ight?" The announcer said and everyone screamed again and I walked into the shadows and waited for the music to start before I started dancing.

When I got out, "All of these songs were written by my"-I was about to say partner but then I didn't-"My _girlfriend_ Ally Dawson and I. I hope you guys like them!" I said before starting to dancing again and holding the microphone to my face.

_Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag_

_You got a 'kick me' sign covering the skills that you have_

_And it all looks wrong when you're looking down_

_You get dizzy doing 360s and you can't break out_

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that _

_Just don't forget that I got your back_

_Now turn up the beat and bump that track_

_(Bump that track)_

_Yeah_

_Nobody rocks it_

_The way that you do_

_You got style_

_Pop your collar _

_Cause you're all kinds of cool_

_You're legit_

_You're the boss_

_Even when the mic is off_

_Nobody rocks it r-rocks it_

_The way that you do_

_No, oh, oh, oh_

_The way that you do_

_Don't let on back thing go and crush your ways_

_You got your epic wins_

_Three hundred and sixty-four days_

_And you're feeling like your game is crazy off_

_But all you need is to bring the heat and get back on top_

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that_

_Just don't forget that I got your back_

_Now turn up the beat and bump that track_

_Bump that track_

_YEAH!_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do_

_You got style_

_Pop your collar cause your all kinds of cool _

_You're legit_

_You're the boss _

_Even when the mic is off_

_Nobody rocks it r-rocks it the way that you do_

_You're off the charts you're number one_

_You got the fire and you can't be undone_

_You're breaking records_

_You make it pop _

_You got the fire so keep _

_Burning it up!_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do_

_You got style pop your collar cause you're all kinds of cool_

_You're legit_

_You're the boss_

_Even when the mic is off_

_Nobody rocks it r-rocks it the _

_Way that you do!_

I finished singing and the crowd went wild. I had something to say for the second song, "Alright, this next song is called 'Heartbeat' and I have to be totally honest. Just so there's no confusion." I said looking straight into Ally's confused eyes as I continued, "Originally, the first verse and the idea of the chorus was written by Ally and I for a different girl I thought I liked a few months ago. But a few days ago Ally's older brother, Adam and I were both listening to that song and I told him the story. And since I can't write songs he thought he'd help me continue the rest of it but make it about Ally. Because the feelings are the same, just stronger." I finished with a sigh, looking Ally straight in the eyes the whole entire time and she smiled near the end.

But I wasn't done, "And I hope I got it right, because I'm still new at this." I said before I queued the band to start playing music, "And don't worry, I have a couple other songs Adam helped me write to dedicate to her." I said with a smile.

_I can get your heart beat_

_Beat (x2)_

_Beating like_

_I can get your heart beat beating like that_

_You know you got my heart beat_

_Beat (x2)_

_Beating like hey aye, hey aye!_

_Would you, would you want it_

_If I stood up above the crowd_

_Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name out loud _

_Could you, could you take it call me baby without a doubt _

_I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now_

_Don't you don't you get it I'm nothing like the other ones_

_Raise up on a notion, I ain't hosting no re-runs_

_I said it said it said it_

_Wouldn't let it be all or none _

_cause I ain't no re-run I ain't no re-run_

_I'll make you forget what you came here for _

_For goodness sake let's make or break this heart cause it needs more_

_I can get your heartbeat beat, beat beating like_

_I can get your heartbeat beating like that_

_You know you got my heartbeat beat, beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

_I can get your heartbeat beat, beat beating like_

_I can get your heartbeat beating like that_

_You know you got my heartbeat beat, beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

_Would you want want, want if I open your gate at night_

_Took you by the hand and make your heartbeat at the speed of light_

_Could you could you take it if i treated you just right_

_Your heart at the speed of light my heart at the speed of light_

_Juggling the consequences, losing your blue sway_

_Might as well go cause were already half way_

_Were only on one so grow up with me babe already halfway already half way_

_I can make you forget what you came here for_

_For goodness sake let's make or break this heart cause it needs more_

_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like_

_I can get your heartbeat beating like that_

_You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like_

_I can get your heartbeat beating like that_

_You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

_Now I won't leave this room without you_

_You know you're feeling like your suppose to_

_I know you know you wanna see how fast it can go_

_So I'mma take you to the top_

_And bring it down slow oh_

_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like_

_I can get your heartbeat beating like that_

_You know you got my heartbeat beat beat beating like eh eh eh eh eh_

_I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like_

_I can get your heartbeat beating like that_

_Eh eh let me hear you like eh eh eh eh eh_

_Can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh _

_Eh eh can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh_

_Can you do it like eh eh eh eh eh_

I smiled as I finished dancing and the song ended, "Alright guys. Are you having a good time?" I asked and they screamed.

"Good because we've got a lot coming at you! This next song is called Can't Do It Without You!"

_When the crowd wants more_

_I bring on the thunder_

_Cause you got my back_

_And I'm not going under_

_You're my point, you're my guard_

_You're the perfect chord_

_And I see our names together on every billboard_

_We're headed for the top we got it on lock_

_We make 'em say "HEY"_

_Cause there's no stopping us when we hit_

_The same but different_

_We're never gonna quit and we'll keep rocking_

_OH_

_There's no way I could make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_It's no fun_

_When you're doing it solo with you it's like whoa!_

_Yeah and I know_

_I own this dream_

_Cause I got you with me_

_There's no way I could make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you!_

I smiled, "Alright and now we have a huge treat for you guys! This is my newest song written by Ally and me! It's called New Classic! Hope you guys like it!" I said looking at Ally who smiled at me while clapping.

_It's become so hard for me to be surprised_

_But you're bring back the real me no judgment in your eyes_

_It's the way you make me feel _

_Like I'm finally something real…_

"You know what stop!" I called and Ally looked confused and I saw Trish rest her hands on Ally's shoulders and Adam and Dez rested their hands on her arms, "I really want to perform this song for you but it was originally a duet. And it was better that way. So I do want someone special up here singing it with me…Ally?" I asked and pretended to search as the three of them pushed Ally on stage.

She gave me a panicked look and I handed her a microphone. The music started and Ally seemed frozen, I waved my hands to cut the music and rushed over to Ally so our faces were centimeters apart, "Ally, look at me okay? It's just us, just like in the practice room okay, it's just you and me and the music okay." I murmured looking her in the eyes and holding both her hands tightly.

She looked me in the eyes for a few moments and then nodded, I smiled and pecked her lips and the crowd went wild again and I chuckled. I backed up from Ally and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Alright now were ready!" I said and the music played again.

Austin-Normal

Ally-italics

Both-Bold

Oooh, uh.

Oh, oh yeah.

Oh, yeah.

Ever try to reach for something

But it's someone else's dream?

Every step that you take forward

Takes you right back where you been

And then when you least expect it

And you've tried about everything

Somebody hears your opinion

Somebody cares what you say

You woke me up

**No longer tired**

With you I feel

_Inspired_

You help me find my fire

You're the new classic

You're the new PYT

Stands for

Paid

Young

And taking on the world from the driver's seat

You look so classic

Fantastic

When you own that floor

So bring the beat back once more

And

Let me see you do that

Trying to do it right

And no rehearsal

**It's your life**

And you're doing this crazy dance

Cause you're making these crazy plans

_It's just a dance_

_Not a test_

_You put in work_

_To be the best_

(Oh)

_It's a classic take on a brand new game_

**Before the needle drops they gon' know you're name**

When it gets old

**Don't lose the love**

You're cold

_I'll warm you up_

You up

Your fire is hot enough

Enough (x4)

You're the new classic

You're the new PYT

Stand for

Paid

Young

And trying everything

**Just to touch your dreams**

You look so classic

Fantastic

**When you own that** **floor**

Bring the beat back once more

_Let me see you do that_

_It's become so hard_

_For me to be surprised_

But you're bringing back the real me

No judgment in your eyes

_Oooh_

_But when I dance with you_

_It's how I speak the truth_

_It was just classic when we met_

Now you made me new

You're the new classic

You're the new PYT

Cause you're paid, young

And taking on the world from the driver's seat

You look so classic

Fantastic

When you own that floor

Bring the beat back once more

You're the new classic

**You're the new PYT**

**Cause you're**

**Young**

**And taking on the world from the driver's seat**

You look so classic

Fantastic

When you own that floor

Bring the beat back once more

And let me see you do that

**You're the new classic**

**New PYT**

**Cause you're**

**Paid **

**Young**

**You took a chance to believe in me**

**You look so classic**

**Fantastic**

**When you own that floor**

**Bring the beat back once more**

**And let me see you do that!**

When the song was over the entire crowd was going wild and Ally and I were almost as close as we were when we started. I smiled and rested my hand on her waist before she pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back tightly, "Told you so." I murmured into her shoulder and I felt her smile against my chest and chuckled softly.

"Shut up Austin." She murmured and I laughed.

We turned to the crowd hand in hand and I chuckled, "Ally Dawson everybody!" I said and we both bowed and the crowd once again went wild.

"Well thanks for a great show everyone, goodnight!" We both yelled into the microphones.

I smiled and Ally and I hugged tightly again, "I can't believe I did it!" She squealed.

I smiled, "Does this mean we don't have to use Trish to lip synch at radio interviews anymore?" I asked and she laughed and nodded.

Trish, Dez and Adam ran up to us when we were walking off stage and thanking everyone in the crew.

Someone was following behind them though. He came right up to us, "Austin Moon and Ally Dawson?" He asked.

We both nodded, "I'm Jimmy Starr, producer of Starr records, your friends here invited me to come tonight and see you perform. I'd love to sign the both of you to a recording contract. What do you say?" He asked.

Ally and I glanced at each other with smiles on our faces, "Uh, Yeah!" We both exclaimed.

"Great, my card." He said and handed Ally his card and she took it with a smile and he walked away.

Ally squealed and turned to me and hugged me, I smiled and spun us around, "I can't believe it!" we exclaimed.

"Thanks you guys so much." Ally said with a smile when I set her down and I nodded.

They just shrugged and Trish stepped ahead, "Guess who got a job as Austin _and_ Ally's manager?" Trish said striking her pose and we all laughed.

**Please review!**


	27. Epilogue: Don't Look Down

**Yes, this will be the last chapter of this story. I am doing a sequel so please check that out when the time comes. **

**This is basically a few weeks later; the chapter will be fairly short. Definitely not the seventeen pages like the last chapter. **

**IF YOU DO HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR E SEQUEL, PLEASE EITHER PM ME OR LEAVE THEM IN A REVIEW! **

**^^^^^^^ I HOPE YOU READ THAT!**

**Alright, now that that's out of the way let's all share a cry about the ending of this story :'(. I simply can't continue this story any longer it's time to move on. **

**Ha-ha ^^^^^^^^^ Melodrama. **

**It's been a good run and we've hit 293 reviews! You guys are awesome so please help me get to 300 at least! I am so happy! This is my most favorite, reviewed, rated and supported story and I hope the sequel will be almost as supported! I love you guys so much and thanks again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally. **

**Austin's P.O.V**

We had just finished watching the reviews of the concert on T.V some of the reporters and fans had to most hilarious things to say. It had been two weeks since that concert and we were all spending a lot more time all together because Adam was leaving today. It was the last day of summer, I know depressing right?

We were sitting in the Dawson's living room on the couch, I had my arm around Ally and Trish and Dez were sitting close to each other, their arms _almost_ touching but not quite and they didn't look disgusted like they usually do. I wonder what's going on there.

I didn't think about it too much.

Adam was sitting next to Ally and me on Ally's side. We laughed occasionally when they did fan interviews. Some were hilarious and hysterical, some were crying from happiness and others were so furious it was hilarious to. Though when the angry fans came around and were in a rage my arm would tighten around Ally's shoulder and she'd end up looking up at me. I'd just smile and shrug and we'd go back to laughing at the interviews.

At around three o'clock Ally looked at the clock and she and Adam sighed, "Come on Adam, time for you to go to the airport." She murmured glumly.

Adam nodded and we all stood, "I'll go call a cab." Trish murmured.

I followed Trish into the kitchen to get the phone, "Should I be laying low for this?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, "Yeah, and you're going to need to comfort Ally too. They are so, so, so close its emotional every time he leaves. It's sad actually, I'm glad Ally has you for this, this time. Every time he leaves she usually looks like someone just kicked her puppy… and then ran it over…. With a tractor." Trish said as she dialed the cab's number.

I looked out of the kitchen to the living room and saw Ally and Adam just standing there, both of them looking down and Dez just sitting there on his phone. I sighed, "I'm glad too." I murmured.

We walked back out into, "Cab's on its way." Trish said quietly.

Everyone just nodded I went over to Ally's side and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me tightly, reassuringly. Adam looked at me and smiled and nodded. I smiled back halfheartedly. I had a feeling the next few hours were going to be really emotional. I held Ally tighter at the thought.

It wasn't much later that we heard the cab honk outside. We all looked at each other before walking out to get in the cab.

The car ride there was silent.

I kept my arm around Ally and she rested into my side her eyes wide open and staring at nothing. I was getting worried, I was prepared to comfort her but how bad was she going to be?

"Austin, Ally remember you have that interview later today on Gotcha again alright?" Trish said to us and we both looked at her and nodded.

I had no idea a nod could be monotonous, but it was.

The remainder of the car ride was silent. When we did arrive at the airport we went and sat in the chairs by the waiting area where the plains boarded while Adam when to give his ticket and get his luggage through and everything. You know that whole annoying, process before the actual flight. When Adam arrived back over to us he wrapped his arm around Ally as well and I loosened my hold on her to give her and Adam some space. Ally shrunk in between the two of us.

"Flight 306 to California is now boarding." The dreaded words came through the speakers and my arm tightened on Ally as we all stood up.

Adam grabbed his carry-on bag before looking towards us and he and Ally hugged, "It's all right sis, I'll be back next summer and then I can stay with you guys here alright? Every thing's going to be fine Gator." Adam said into her shoulder.

She nodded, "Alright. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, it's your last year don't blow it by worrying about me." She whispered.

He laughed, "I'm always going to worry about you Gator. But you're in good hands here. I'll be back before you know it." He said.

Ally pulled back and wiped at her face, "Alright go, you're gonna miss your flight." She said chuckling breathlessly in between her sentence.

He nodded and hugged her again, "Bye lil sis. Take care of yourself, love you."

I saw her grip tighten, "I will, bye big bro. Love you too." She said before kissing his cheek and letting go.

He smiled and she punched him gently in the shoulder and I decided it was time I walked up to them, "Bye Adam, nice meeting you." I said.

He nodded, "Same to you Austin. And take care of my sister." He said.

I nodded and laughed, "Already on it." I said my grip tightening.

We all waved as he boarded the plane.

When he was out of sight I could see Ally was about to break down, I hugged her to me, "Come on, let's go home." I felt her nod against my chest.

I heard a sob break from her as we walked away and at that point I didn't care that we were in a crowded airport. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her out to the cab, her face hidden in my shoulder as she cried. I sat us down and Trish and Dez simply followed behind quietly. I told to cab to drop Trish and Dez off at Dez's house- they can play Zaliens or something- and I told him to drop Ally and me off at my house. I reached into Ally's pocket to get her cell phone and text Mr. Dawson and let him know we'd be at my house and Ally was kind of a mess.

When we got to my house I simply carried Ally up to my room, completely ignoring my parents. When we got to my room, I closed the door and locked it so no one could bug us. I sat us down on my bed and leaned against the headboard with her in my arms, shushing her cries and simply holding her and stroking her hair. When I noticed it wasn't working completely I was getting restless, desperate to try and make her feel better. I thought about it for a minute and figured she'd fall asleep and be ready for the interview in three hours and feel better if she got some rest.

I sighed and held her tightly to my chest and moved her in a position that might be more comfortable to sleep in but she was too busy crying to notice, luckily. I began murmuring the lyrics to an old lullaby my Grandma would sing to me when I was younger and upset. Ally's cries died down a little and then I began to sing the lyrics of a few songs we wrote together in her ear making her laugh quietly.

Okay, so maybe she wouldn't go to sleep but I could still think of a way to cheer her up. I nudged her shoulder and she laughed lightly before she began to sing with me, "Hey, I will always stay by your side forever, cause we're better together." We both sang quietly and I decided to switch the song quickly.

Ally followed along, "It's me, it's you. I know we're not the same but we do what we do. It's you, and it's me. Now who says that we have to agree? Cause I like, what I like." I broke off suddenly and Ally continued.

"And sometimes we collide."

I joined in quickly, "But it's me and it's you. I know we're not the same but we do what we do."

Ally switched it this time, "We're headed for the top we got it on lock. We'll make them say hey cause there's no stopping us when we hit, the same but different we're never gonna quick and we'll keep rocking, oh. There's no way I could make it without you, do it without you be here without you. It's not fun when you're doing it solo with you it's like whoa yeah and I know. I own this dream, cause I got you with me. There's no way I could make it without you do it without you be here without you." We finished softly.

I chuckled and started another one that wasn't one of our originals but said enough, "You got my heartbeat bumping and it's going insane, you got me jumping out of aeroplanes. And that's why I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you." I sang to her and she giggled and I kissed her forehead.

I saw my iPod in the doc next to us and knew it was on our playlist, which is all the songs we've written so I stood her up and hit play.

We didn't slow dance.

Not at all.

We started dancing around my room like crazy people, tripping and laughing and singing along to the lyrics and doing exaggerated moments and dance moves. I spun her until we both fell to the ground laughing at the end of the playlist.

Ally and I looked at each other before she snuggled into my side on the floor, "You really do know how to make me feel better, don't you Moon." She murmured with a laugh.

I laughed, "Yes, yes I do." I murmured and pecked her lips lightly when she looked up at me.

She laughed and then gasped, "Does my Dad know I'm here." She said in a panic about to sit up but I pulled her back down.

I chuckled, "Yes I text him when we were in the cab to let him know." I said.

"Oh… Okay." She said before relaxing against me again.

And then… My cell phone rang, "Hello?" I said irritated with whoever ruined our moment.

"Austin and Ally you guys have ten minutes to get to the Gotcha studio with Dez and I or you're going to be late!" Trish yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "We'll be there on time." I said before hanging up.

Ally was already on her feet, she looked in the mirror on my wall and groaned, "My face is a mess."

I laughed and stood up, "You looked fine." I said.

She gave me a look and I rolled my eyes, "But if you really think you look so terrible. And you are very, very wrong. My mom has some make-up in the bathroom." I said reluctantly.

She smiled and kissed my cheek before walking out and coming back out about three minutes later with simply just some cover-up, lip gloss and mascara on. When she walked out, let's just say I definitely ruined some of her lip gloss before we left.

She laughed and we took my parents car and drove to the studio in plenty of time to spare. Trish and Dez were waiting outside impatiently.

"See we're here." I said to Trish as we walked in.

Gilroy came out about ten seconds after we walked in, "Good you guys are here, I'll go introduce you and then you'll come out alright?" He said.

Ally and I just nodded.

When we got out there Gilroy just got straight done to business, "So, I hear you two now have a record deal with Jimmy Starr after your performance at the awards." He said.

Ally and I both nodded, "I had no idea they were going to get me up there. I was literally shoved on stage when the moment came." Ally said with a laugh.

I smiled at her new found confidence, "Yeah, we had that planned out ever since Adam told me she was writing a duet." I said with a smile.

Gilroy chuckled, "So it has finally happened. You really are dating?" Gilroy said.

Ally and I both laughed and I gripped her hand, "Yes, and honestly I never thought we would be anything more than friends but…" I started.

Ally cut me off, "Who are we to tell fate where to go?" She asked with a smile.

Gilroy laughed, "Who indeed. Now Austin has told me you have a little performance whipped up for us." He said.

Ally looked at me, "We do?" She asked.

"We do." I nodded.

"Huh." She said and we all laughed.

I chuckled and we got two microphones and walked center stage, "Follow my lead." I said to her and she nodded.

Austin-Normal

_Ally-Italics_

**Both-Bold**

Yeah, Whoa

I'm walking on a thin line

And my hands are tied

Got nowhere to hide

I'm standing at a crossroads

Don't know where to go

Feeling so exposed

_Yeah, I'm caught in between_

_Where I'm going and where I've been_

_But I know there's no turning back_

_Yeah_

**It's like I'm balance on the edge**

**It's like I'm hanging by a thread**

**But I'm still gonna push ahead **

**So I tell myself**

**Yeah I tell myself**

**Don't look down**

**Down, down, down**

**Don't look down**

**Down, down, down**

**Don't look down**

**Down, down, down **

**Don't look down**

**Down, down, down**

It'd be so easy just to run

It'd be so easy to just give up

_But I'm not that girl_

_Who gon' turn my back_

_There's no turning back_

**No turning back**

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

It's like I'm hanging by a thread

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yeah I tell myself_

**Don't look**_ down (Note held for freakish amount of time)_

**Down, down, down**

**Don't look down**

**Down, down, down**

**Don't look down**

**Down, down, down**

(Don't look down, don't look down)

**Don't look down **

**Down, down, down**

The crowd went wild when the music stopped and the song and show ended. Ally and I walked off the stage and hugged.

On the car ride home the only thought that went through my head was.

_Where do we go from here?_

**You tell me! And that is it for Just Friends? Please check out the sequel when it is posted and review me ideas! Review, remember the goal is 300 and I love you guys so much!**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
